


That first night

by X_avfc



Category: saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 48,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_avfc/pseuds/X_avfc
Summary: Different story of Sophie and Paula which isn’t based on what actually happened on the soap.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie was on a night out with her friends at a bar in town. She was with, Ryan, Bethany, Kate and Rana. She felt left out as she was the only one not in a couple so it became awkward for her, so she went to sit at the bar.

“G&T please” Said Sophie

The bar man handed over the drink and Sophie was left to sit on her own before she felt someone touch her shoulder. It was a very pretty woman with a fringe which fitted her face perfectly. She has a short dress on that was showing just enough thigh to arouse Sophie.

“Is this seat taken” the woman said  
“No, no it’s not” Sophie Replied  
“I’m Paula it’s nice to meet you”  
“Hi... I’m Sophie”  
“I noticed you’re not sat with your friends anymore?”  
“No I feel the odd one out. They are all coupled up”  
“There loss in most certainly my gain” Paula smirked

Sophie couldn’t work out if Paula was flirting with her or just felt sorry for her. All she knew is that she needed to find out before she left that night because Paula was definitely easy on the eyes and Sophie felt a connection immediately.

“What brings you here tonight then?” Sophie asked  
“I had a date but it seems they have stood me up”  
“What! They stood you up? They must be mad” Sophie said confused   
“You think so?” Paula smiled  
“Yes, tell me about your life then”   
“I’m a lawyer, I own my own firm, I have one child Isla who is going off travelling around the world and I have to say I’m not happy about”  
“Why? I understand that your worried for her but she’s young, she needs to enjoy her life while she can”  
“You have a very wise head on your shoulders Sophie” Paula said

Sophie did now think that Paula was flirting with her. She needed to try and be sure because she didn’t want to make a fool out of herself.

“What about your previous relationships then?” Sophie asked shyly  
“I was married to a wonderful man but he changed throughout our marriage he became jealous which doesn’t help when my job requires me to meet and spend time with lots of different people. He caught me in bed with my squash partner which I now deeply regret. I lost everything. I thought me and her were the real deal but when the sneaking around had finished she got bored”

Sophie tried to hide the happiness on face when Paula had mentioned she had been with women before. 

What about you?” Paula asked  
“Sian was my first love, she was brilliant and we fell I love quickly. We were going to get married at the age of 17 but I couldn’t go through with it. Then we come to Jenna my physio we had a short relationship but it just didn’t work. Lastly with have Maddie I loved her with all my heart.  
“What happened?” Paula asked  
“She died” Sophie said  
“Oh Sophie, I’m so sorry no one should have to go through that” Paula said as she put her hand on Sophie’s.

Sophie’s felt a tingling sensation in her skin when Paula touched and she didn’t want Paula to move her hand, she almost groaned when Paula moved her hand to pick up her glass.

They carried on talking for the rest of the night getting to know each other. Until Kate came over to the bar.

“Hey Soph, we’re moving to the club next door if you wanna come?” Kate said  
“I’m gonna stay here for a while thanks, I’ll catch up with you guys later” Sophie Replied

Paula was happy that Sophie wanted to stay but she couldn’t help thinking that she was just staying out of pity.

“You don’t have to stay” Paula said  
“I want to” Sophie Replied smiling

They continued to talk and get to know each other. By now the flirting was constant and they both felt so comfortable in each other’s company. Sophie decided to just go for it and kiss Paula. So as she stopped talking she leant in and gave her a delicate kiss. Paula stopped for a second wondering what she was getting herself into. She started at Sophie for a few moments before leaning back in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate. Paula was caressing Sophie’s face as she felt Sophie’s hand drop onto her thigh. They pulled away to catch their breath and smiled at one another. 

“This isn’t how I thought my night would go” Paula said  
“Me neither” Laughed Sophie

Paula moved closer to Sophie on her stool. She couldn’t believe she had been stood up but in this moment she knew that her date would be nothing on Sophie. Sophie’s and Paula’s moment was ruined when Sophie’s phone began to ring. It was Kate.

“Sorry” Sophie said  
“It’s fine, answer” Paula replied

Sophie continued to talk on the phone to Kate. 

“That was Kate, they are leaving the club now”  
“Oh” said Paula disappointed

Sophie saw the sad look on Paula’s face 

“Oh don’t worry I’m not ready to leave yet” Sophie smiled  
“Is that so?” Paula smirked   
“Fancy going for a dance?”  
“You’re on!”

Sophie and Paula began to dance next door in the club. They had been dancing for a solid few hours and Paula’s feet were beginning to hurt.

“I just need to sit down love” Paula said  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My feet are absolutely killing me”  
“Let’s just sit down for a while then, it’s getting late anyway”  
“Okay If you don’t mind”

They sat talking for a few more hours before Sophie noticed the time. 

“Sorry Paula, I have to go” Sophie said  
“Yeah me too, I’ve had a great night though!” Paula said  
“Can I get your number?” Sophie asked shyly  
“Of course you can, I was going to ask you the same thing!”

Paula put Sophie’s number in her phone and texted her so she had Paula’s number. They were both looking forward to seeing each other again. Paula leant in to kiss Sophie again, this time it was softer and Sophie deepened the kiss and she felt Paula’s hands go underneath her dress. Sophie was so turned on. Paula was driving her wild and all she did was touch her.

They were forced to stop kissing when a drunk man accidentally bumped into them.

“I really do have to go now” Paula said  
“Yeah me too, see you soon hopefully” Sophie Replied  
“You bet!” Shouted Paula as she left the club.

Sophie couldn’t believe she had found Paula. She couldn’t believe how hot she was and that she was interested in her. Sophie called a taxi and made her way home, she couldn’t get Paula out of her head. She had a shower and got into bed, she couldn’t wait to see Paula again.

Before Sophie could get to sleep her phone lit up. Sophie looked and Paula’s name came up. She immediately opened the message. It read

GOODNIGHT BEAUTIFUL, SLEEP WELL BEAUTIFUL P x  
GOODNIGHT TO YOU TOO, CANT WAIT TO SEEN YOU AGAIN. S x


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sophie woke up and re-read the texts from last night with a smile on her face. But she didn’t have time to mess around this morning as she was due in work in less than an hour. She reluctantly got out of bed and went to have a shower. When she got back she checked her phone to see a message from Paula.

MORNING SOPH, HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL P x  
MORNING GORGEOUS, WHAT YOU UP TO TODAY? S x  
NOT MUCH, HOPING TO SEE YOU x  
IM AFRAID I HAVE WORK, A PLACE CALLED SPEED DAAHL ON CORONATION STREET x  
MAYBE ILL SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME THEN? x  
ALMOST DEFINITELY x

Sophie got changed and headed to work. She needed to talk to Yasmeen about last night. Could she possibly have a relationship with someone that was much older than her. 

“Morning” Sophie said as she walked into work  
“Morning Soph, I heard you went clubbing last night? Kate was telling me you met someone” Yasmeen said  
“Yeah, she’s called Paula and she’s a lawyer. Butt...”  
“Why the but?”  
“She’s a lot older than me”  
“So? Do you like her?”  
“Yes” Sophie Replied  
“There you go then, age shouldn’t matter Soph, I say go for it, from what Kate was saying she was checking you out all night” Yasmeen smiled  
“Oh give over” Sophie Laughed

Sophie continued to serve customers throughout the day. She had checked her phone hundreds of times but there was no message from Paula. Sophie was just serving a customer when she saw Paula walk down the stairs into the restaurant, Sophie thought she looked amazing in her blue jeans with trainers and a white top and leather jacket. Sophie didn’t waste any time I’m going over to greet Paula.

“Hello” Sophie said shyly  
“Hey Soph, can I get a table?” She smiled  
“Sure over here”  
“Come sit me Soph” Paula said  
“I’m just taking my break Yasmeen” Sophie shouted and Yasmeen smiled knowing full well that this was Paula from last night.  
“I thought I’d come check out where you worked” Paula said  
“You certainly look hot today”Sophie Replied looking up and down at Paula biting her lip.  
“You look amazing in your uniform Soph” Paula smirked

Sophie went to collect their food and drinks and brought them back to the table. Paula sat there checking her out, she really did feel lucky even just knowing Sophie let alone what could happen between the pair of them.

“Food is served” Sophie said  
“Looks delicious, just like you” Paula flirted

Sophie and Paula continued to talk over lunch, once again getting to know each other without the alcohol. Yasmeen could already see how much chemistry they had together. She could also see that Paula was most definitely checking Sophie out as they spoke.

“Thank you for the food Soph” Paula said as she got ready to leave  
“Do you have to go?” Sophie Replied  
“I do, I have a work meeting, but I could meet you outside here later? What time does your shift finish”  
“I finish at 4”  
“I’ll be out here for 4 then Soph, see you later” Paula said as she kissed Sophie on the cheek and left.

Sophie watched Paula walked up the stairs. She had only known her for 5 minutes but she already could be falling for this woman. As soon as Paula left Yasmeen wanted to talk to Sophie to see what she was thinking.

“So, she seems nice” Yasmeen started  
“Yeah she is” Smiled Sophie  
“You like her already I can tell”  
“Yeah she seems nice and we get on really well” Sophie said excited  
“Just don’t rush into anything Soph, I don’t want you to get hurt again after Rana and Kate”  
“I’m taking it slow I just want to get to know her”

Sophie continued to work her shift. It got to 4pm and she was just putting the last few plates in the kitchen before she was leaving for the night. 

“What are you still doing here?” Yasmeen asked  
“Just clearing up”  
“Go! Go! See Paula” Yasmeen shouted  
“Thank you Yasmeen” Sophie smiles

Sophie walked up the stairs to see Paula waiting outside for her.

“Hey you” Paula said  
“Hey”   
“Want to go out for dinner?”  
“I have lots of paperwork to do” Sophie said sadly   
“No worries, how about tomorrow at 7?”  
“Yeah sure”

Paula and Sophie just stared at each other for a few moments before Paula couldn’t take not feeling Sophie’s touch anymore. 

“Come over here” Paula said

Sophie walked over towards Paula and she pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Sophie groaned into Paula’s mouth. Paula moved her hand underneath Sophie’s top making Sophie shiver. Paula continued to please Sophie with her hands until she came to Sophie’s trousers, she slowly slid her hand down into Sophie’s pants and continued to please her with her fingers.

“Paula...” Sophie groaned

Suddenly Paula and Sophie both remembered where they were and slowly pulled away resting their foreheads against each other. 

“God I need you” Said Sophie  
“Is that so?” Paula smirked   
“I have to go” Sophie said disappointed and frustrated  
“I know love, I’ll see you tomorrow” Paula smiled

Sophie regrettably left Paula and went home to do her paper work for Speed Daahl as they were trying to get some new waitresses in but all Sophie could think about was Paula. She couldn’t wait to see Paula agin tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising bit of history between Paula and Kevin

Sophie got home to do her paperwork but she couldn’t concentrate, all she could think about was Paula. Sophie tried turning on the radio as it normally helps but this time it was no use. So she just decided to text Paula.

HEY S x  
HEY LOVE x  
I CANT CONCENTRATE ON ANYTHING, SO DO YOU WANT TO GO FOR THAT MEAL AFTER ALL?x  
I’D LOVE TO SOPH, WHERE DO YOU LIVE? x  
NUMBER 5 x  
I’Ll BE THERE IN 20 x

Sophie ran upstairs to get changed, she decided on tight black dress with her favourite killer heels. She quickly straightened her hair and got downstairs ready for Paula. Not long after Paula knocked on the door. Sophie went to open it 

“Hey!” Said Sophie  
“Hey love” Paula Replied  
“Who is it?” Kevin shouted  
“A friend” Sophie Replied   
“Just a friend am I?” Paula smirked  
“Don’t just stand there invite her in!” Kevin said  
“But we were just going out” Sophie whined  
“Oh you have time, come in” Kevin said as he reached the door 

Kevin saw Paula and immediately recognised her face. Paula also recognised Kevin and started to Panic

“Hi...” said Kevin  
“Hello...” Replied Paula

Sophie picked up on the weird vibe in the room.

“Do you two know each other?” Sophie asked  
“Yes....” Replied Kevin   
“Yeah we do” Paula Replied   
“We used to date ages ago” Kevin said

Paula looked at the floor. She knew this would affect her and Sophie’s relationship but she didn’t even know that Kevin had kids, it had been that long since they had seen each other. Paula didn’t know what to do or say.

“WHAT!?” shouted Sophie  
“It was a long time ago love, back when he didn’t even have kids Soph” Paula said  
“Is this true dad?”  
“Yeah it was long before I met Sally” Kevin said  
“Did anything you know... happen” Sophie raises an eyebrow  
“No!” Replied Paula quickly  
“Phewww” Sophie said relieved   
“No we just went on a couple of dates and that was it” Kevin said  
“I feel better now then, dad I might as-well tell you, I like her and don’t just mean friends I like like her”  
“It’s not up to me who you date Soph as long as they keep you happy”  
“Thanks dad, me and Paula are going out, so see you later”  
“Bye” said Paula  
“Bye” Kevin Replied

Sophie and Paula left Kevin’s and got into Paula’s car. Sophie couldn’t believe that the one woman she had liked for ages knew her dad. But she couldn’t blame Paula, she didn’t know and Sophie wasn’t even born then so she decided just to forget about it and enjoy her evening.  
Paula pulled up at a small pub just outside the cobbles. She held her hand out for Sophie to take as they walked into the pub. They found a small table in the corner and Paula went to get the drinks. 

“How’s your day been love?” Paula asked  
“Tiring but okay, you?” Sophie Replied   
“Lots of cases but good yeah”  
“I still can’t believe you know my dad like that is just so wrong” Sophie Laughed  
“I’m sorry love, I didn’t realise you was his daughter”   
“No it’s fine, I get it”   
“You’re very mature Sophie, just one of the millions of things I like about you”

Sophie blushed. No one had ever made her feel like this.

“At least I have something going for me”  
“Don’t put yourself down you’re wonderful” Paula smiled  
“Nothing on you babe” Sophie winked

Paula loved the nickname babe. It always gave her butterflies.

They continued to talk after they had ordered their food. They were happy getting to know each other day by day and seeing where things would take them.

“This has been nice” Sophie said  
“Yes it has” Paula Replied  
“I don’t want it to end”  
“Oh it’s not finished yet love”  
“What else is there?” Sophie Replied excited  
“My bed” laughed Paula

Sophie smirked although she was nervous. She didn’t want to disappoint Paula, she didn’t want this to be a one time thing. She wanted Paula. What Sophie didn’t know was that Paula To was worrying. Would Sophie just have her fun and leave her? Would she hate Paula’s body that would be marred with age? Paula always pretended to be confident but inside she was nervous.

“Shall we leave?” Sophie asked  
“Yes, come on love let’s go back to mine, if you want to?”  
“Of course I do Paula!” Sophie Replied


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after they leave the restaurant

The pair had left the restaurant and were making their way back to Paula’s house. Paula put her hand on Sophie’s thing and she shivered at the thought of what was to come. If Paula made her feel like this without even touching her then she could imagine what it would be like when they did finally touch each-other for the first time.

The route back to Paula’s was quick and the taxi pulled up outside the house and Paula and Sophie both got out the car.

“It’s massive” Sophie said  
“It’s not that big” Paula Replied  
“If you say so” laughed Sophie

Paula unlocked the door and they both walked into the house. Sophie looked around the house it was like a mansion.

“Do you like it?” Paula asked  
“I love it! Your living room is the same size as my whole house” joked Sophie  
“Not it’s not” Laughed Paula

Paula pulled Sophie close and kissed her slowly. It didn’t take long for the kiss to get heated but Sophie wanted to frustrate Paula so she abruptly stopped the kiss.

“What’s wrong Soph?” Paula asked  
“Nothing, I’m just hungry” Sophie said  
“Even though we have just eaten?” Laughed Paula  
“I’m always hungry” Sophie Replied  
“Shall I cook you something?”  
“Yes please”  
“What will you eat?”  
“Anything” Replied Sophie  
“Pizza do you?”  
“Yes thank you”

Paula got to work on the pizza. She already had the base, she just needed to put the pure and cheese on before putting it in the oven.

“Could you pass me the pure out the cupboard please love?”

Sophie walked over to the cupboard and began to look for the pure before she felt Paula push her into the side from behind. Paula slowly kissed and licked Sophie’s neck and earlobe before moving down to her collarbone. 

“Paula...” Sophie moaned

The moaning from Sophie only spurred Paula on and she turned Sophie round so she was facing her. She kissed Sophie slowly on the mouth before it got more heated and Paula parted Sophie’s lips with her tongue. Paula made her way down to the hem of Sophie’s dress and pulled it up before feeling how wet she was through her underwear

“You’re so wet Soph” Paula groaned

And with that she put her hand inside Sophie’s underwear, into her folds and began to please her. Rubbing slowly around her clit. Sophie’s moans were getting louder and louder.

“Please Paula, I need more Sophie whined  
“What’s the magic word” Paula smirked  
“Please...” groaned Sophie 

Paula thrusted two fingers in and out of Sophie. Making Sophie’s hips jolt forward each time.

“I’m so close Paula” Sophie groaned

Paula circled her clit and with that Sophie came all around Paula’s fingers. Paula left her fingers in Sophie until her orgasm has slowed down and then she gently removed them. She took pleasure in licking them clean which made Sophie groan.

“Fuckkk” Sophie finally said

Paula just Laughed

“That was amazing, I’ve never felt like that before and you made me come so quickly”  
“That’s what experience does to you” Paula Laughed about her own age.  
“Pass me the pure please” Paula said whilst washing her hands  
“You can’t leave me here felling like this Paula” Sophie moaned  
“I can and I will Webster” Paula smirked  
“I only asked for pizza to get you frustrated, I’m not even hungry” moaned Sophie  
“You cheeky little...”  
“What? Don’t pretend you don’t love it” Laughed Sophie 

Paula chased Sophie back through into the living room where they sat on the sofa for a while cuddling and watching tv. But all Sophie could think about was touching Paula. Sophie moved towards the edge of the sofa and kissed Paula slowly and parted her mouth with her tongue to deepen the kiss. 

“Sophhh” Paula moaned  
“You have too many clothes on. Take them off!” Sophie said  
“Ooh I like it when you’re bossy” Paula Laughed

Paula took her clothes off and sat back on the sofa in her underwear. Sophie smiled and kissed Paulas neck, moving down towards her breasts where she undid her bra and took one of Paula’s nipples in her mouth while pleasing the other fingers before switching over. She gently but down on the nipple making Paula moan.

“Please Soph, I need you” Paula moaned

Sophie took pity on Paula and kissed her way down to her thighs where she slid down Paula’s pants and threw the across the room. She smiled and dived into Paula’s wetness. Licking and sucking at Paula’s folds and working Paula’s clit with her thumb. Paula was in heaven. Sophie continued to please Paula making her licks faster and faster until Paula came into Sophie’s mouth who swallowed the wetness and Paula was recovering from her orgasm. 

“Jesus Soph” Paula said breathless  
“Was it okay?” Sophie said shyly  
“That was more than okay Soph” Paula Replied and Sophie smiled

They were both worn out and so they slowly walked upstairs to Paula’s bedroom. Sophie stripped her clothes off and got into bed beside Paula who pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re something truly special” Paula said  
“Likewise babe” Sophie said 

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms. All the worries from earlier in the night forgotten and just at total peace feeling the warmth of each other under the sheets


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula finds out that her client Sally Metcalfe is related to Her girlfriend.

Both Sophie and Paula were dozing in the morning when Paula’s work phone went off.

“Turn it off....” Sophie groaned  
“Hello, Paula Martin speaking” Paula said in a posh voice which made Sophie giggle  
“Hi, yes I’ll be there in a hour” Paula Replied  
“Who was that?” Sophie questioned  
“Work, they have a new case they want me to lead”  
“Oh right”  
“I’ll be back as soon as I can love”  
“No worries go on”

Paula got showered and changed and headed to work In her swanky motor. The journey to work was quick and she walked into the door and into her office. James walked in with the case file. It was a woman called Sally Metcalfe. Paula thought she had heard the name before but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Ring Sally please James and get her to come see me at 10”  
“No worries boss” James Replied  
“Thank you..”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“Sally’s here” Said James  
“Show her in” Paula relied  
“PAULA” sally shouted  
“Hey Sal I thought I recognised the name” Paula Replied  
“God I remember you at school!” Sally said  
“Wouldn’t want to go back to those days” joked Paula  
“Me neither” laughed Sally  
“So I’ve read your case and I think we have a good chance of proving that Duncan is a liar, and I’ll be happy to represent you if that’s what you want?”  
“Yes please, thank you Paula” Sally smiled  
“Let’s forget about the case for now and go for a drink!” Paula said cheerily  
“I know a great place back where I live, the Bistro” Sally commented  
“Let’s go!” Paula said

Both women got in their separate cars and headed to the Bistro, when they pulled up outside Paula sent a quick text to Sophie.

ILL BE HOME LATER THAN I THOUGHT SORRY LOVE P x  
NO PROBLEM, SEE YOU LATER BABE S x

Paula got out the car and was greeted by sally before they walked into the Bistro to get a table for two. Both ladies ordered drinks and started chatting about their school days. They had already been there for a few hours and Sally was more than tipsy but Paula had stayed off the alcohol so she could drive home without asking Sophie to come and get her.

“I better head off now Sal” Paula said  
“Do you have to go? I’m having such a great time” Sally Replied  
“Me too Sal but I need to be back early, I have to be at work early tomorrow to get started on your case”  
“Thanks for this Paula, it means a lot” Sally smiled  
“No problem Sal and it’ll be mates rates of course” Paula smiled  
“Maybe we could do this again sometime? And I’ll bring Gina?” Sally Laughed  
“Ohhh yes I remember Gina! Very loud from what I remember” Paula said  
“Yep, she still hasn’t changed a bit!” Joked Sally  
“I’ll see you soon” Paula said as both ladies were walking out the Bistro.

Paula got into her car and made her way home to Sophie. The journey home felt ever so long and Paula just wanted to cuddle up to Sophie who had been on her own in Paula’s house all day. Luckily Sophie didn’t have work today. After a while Paula finally pulled onto the drive much to Sophie’s delight and she bounded over to the door and opened before Paula had even got out the car.

“Missed me?” Paula asked  
“Of course I have babe” Sophie smiled  
“Sit down we’ll watch some television” Paula said  
“Alright, bring in some wine please” Sophie said  
“Sure love, red or white? Questioned Paula  
“White please babe”

Sophie and Paula sat cuddled on the sofa together before Paula had remember why she recognised the name of her client. Paula panicked

“Soph, what’s your second name?” Paula asked  
“Webster why?” Sophie Replied  
“Oh, never mind I thought you was related to a client of mine” Paula said  
“What’s their name?” Sophie asked  
“Sally Metcalfe” Paula relied

Sophie’s face changed into a panic. What would her mom think of them? Does she know about her and Paula? A million things we’re running through her head

“Sophie, what’s wrong?” Paula asked  
“That’s my mother” Sophie replied shocked and scared

Paula dropped her wine glass in shock of what Sophie has just told her. What were they going to do now?

Would this be the end of Sophie and Paula?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula begin to worry about what Sally would do if she found out. They decide they need to talk to Kevin.

“Please tell me you’re joking Soph” Paula pleaded  
“No I’m being serious” Sophie Replied   
“What are we going to do?” Asked Paula  
“Well she can’t find out that’s for sure” Sophie said sarcastically   
“What would she do?” Questioned Paula  
“She would go mad!” Was the reply

They both sat there discussing what they should do. Neither wanted Sally to come between them but they knew if they told her it would be easier in the long run.

“I don’t think we should tell your mum yet”  
“I completely agree, she would only go off on one and that’s not going to help”  
“We’ll keep it a secret for now, but you need to talk to Kevin. He can’t tell Sally” Paula said  
“Let’s go and see him now”

The pair left Paula’s and got into the car. Sophie put her hand on Paula’s leg as she was driving before turning on the radio. Paula loved the way Sophie’s voice sounded when she sang. All Paula could do was smile. The journey to Kevin’s wasn’t long and they were there in no time at all. Sophie unlocked the door.

“Hey dad” Sophie shouted  
“Hey Soph, Hi Paula...” Kevin Replied  
“Dad we need to talk”  
“What’s up? Your not splitting up already are you?” Kevin said worried  
“No no, nothing like that, it’s just...”  
“Soph your scaring me what’s going on?”  
“Kevin, I’m now Sally’s lawyer and we think it best that she doesn’t find out about us until after her court case” Paula said speaking for her girlfriend   
“Oh god, how did you get yourself into this pickle!” Kevin said laughing  
“Dad it’s not funny, mum will go spare” Sophie said  
“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me” Kevin Replied  
“Thank you Kevin we appreciate it Don’t we Sophie” Paula said  
“Yeah thanks dad” smiled Sophie  
“Why don’t you both stay here tonight?” Kevin Asked  
“If that’s okay you with Kevin I’d love to thank you, although I don’t have any clothes” Paula Replied   
“I’ll have some for you to wear, come on I’ll show you” smiled Sophie

Both Paula and Sophie walked upstairs and she found Paula and old T-shirt that was comfy but oversized so it covered Paula’s body. Paula took her own top and jacket off and stood in her bra. Sophie turned around and immediately her eyes were drawn to Paula’s bra covered breasts. Sophie walked slowly over to Paula.

“You can’t sleep in a bra” Sophie said  
“Yes I can” teased Paula  
“No you most definitely can’t” Sophie said with lust in her eyes  
“What are you going to do about it” Paula smirked  
“This...” Replied Sophie

Sophie leant over towards Paula and kissed her. She then reached round her back and unclipped the bra throwing it across the room. Paula couldn’t deal with how close Sophie was yet she was barely touching her. Paula pulled Sophie into a passionate kiss. Sophie’s Tongue was soon parting Paula’s mouth to deepen then kiss. Sophie moved her hands down Paula sides and up over breasts before taking one of Paula’s nipples in her mouth sucking and biting gently, Paula groaned. Sophie pushed Paula towards the edge of the bed and pushed her down. She took Paula’s trousers off in one swoop and straddled Paula. 

“Soph...” Paula groaned  
“Tell me what you want Paula” Sophie teased  
“I want you....” Paula groaned  
Sophie smirked and began to kiss Paula’s stomach and abs all the way down to kissing her thighs but purposely missing the spot where Paula needed her most. Sophie could tell how wet Paula was already. Just as Sophie was about to plunge into Paula’s wetness, Paula’s phone rang.

“Hello....” Paula just managed to get out.  
“Hi Paula it’s Sally”  
“Hey Sal, how are you?”  
“Yeah good thanks, I was just wondering if you wanted to come round to dinner at ours tomorrow? I want you to meet my daughter and husband and Gina will also be there”  
“Errrr yeah sure Sal, what time?” Paula asked nervously  
“Come round at 7, you already know where I live”  
“See you tomorrow Sal  
“See you tomorrow”

Sophie could see the look of panic in Paula’s eyes.   
“That was your mum, she wants me to meet you and Tim for dinner tomorrow” Paula said  
“Could this get any more awkward?” Sophie asked  
“Love don’t worry, just ask normal and we’ll get through the night, then you can stay at mine”  
“What if someone finds out?”  
“They won’t If we are careful, don’t worry love let’s get some sleep”

Paula and Sophie both got into bed and cuddled close to one another, enjoying the warmth. Paula’s hand was across Sophie’s stomach and their legs were intertwined.

“Night babe” Said Sophie   
“Night Soph” Replied Paula

However Paula wasn’t going to get much sleep. She acted fine in front of Sophie but deep down she really was panicking about the dinner tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meal where Sally wants the family to meet Paula her lawyer. But she is confused when she finds out Kevin and Sophie already know her, then she starts to get suspicious that she doesn’t know something

Sophie was the first to wake up but Paula looked so peaceful she didn’t want to wake her she just watched her. She kissed the edges of her mouth and Paula woke up. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” Whispered Sophie  
“Morning love” Paula croaked  
“You look so beautiful in the morning”  
“Stop it you, what time is it? Do we need to get up?” Paula Laughed  
“No it’s just gone 7.30, I don’t start work until lunchtime”  
“I’m the boss so I’ll go in when I want so let’s just chill here at your dads for a while”  
“Sounds good to me”  
“SOPHIE, PAULA do you want tea?” Kevin shouted  
“Yes please Kevin” Replied Paula  
“That hurt my ear” groaned Sophie   
“Oh yeah, where does it hurt?” smirked Paula who rolled on top of Sophie  
“All over to be honest” Sophie Laughed

Paula began to kiss and lick Sophie’s ear before they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Paula rolled off Sophie quickly and put a top on before allowing Kevin to come in.

“Come in dad” said Sophie

Kevin came in and out the teas on the dressing table

“Here you go ladies, I’m leaving for work now Soph I’ll see you later” Kevin said  
“See you later dad”

Paula and Sophie waited until the door slammed to carry on talking.

“When he asked us if we wanted tea I didn’t expect him to bring it up” Laughed Paula  
“You are special! He’s never done that before” Laughed Sophie  
“I feel like a teenager again getting drinks of my partners dad” Paula said  
“Oh stop it, your only as young as you feel babe” Sophie said  
“Right I best head into work, I’ll have to go home first to get changed so I’ll see you later love” Paula said while kissing Sophie.

Sophie heard Paula leave and decided to get up and have a shower to get ready for work. Then after work they had the meal at her moms that sally had still not told her about. So she texted Paula

IM OFF TO WORK NOW BABE HAVE A GOOD DAY S x  
OKAY LOVE HAVE A GOOD DAY AND I WILL SEE YOU LATER, ILL COME TO THE RESTAURANT BEFORE YOU FINISH x

Sophie was about to leave for work when her phone rang, she hoped it would be Paula but it was her mum. 

“Hi mum” Sophie answered  
“Hi Soph, what you doing later?”  
“Nothing why?”  
“Come to dinner at our at 7, what time do you finish work?” Sally Asked  
“I finish at 6 so I’ll be over then, why are we having dinner?”  
“I want you to meet my lawyer”  
“Okay, See you later” Replied Sophie sounding uninterested 

Sophie left the house and headed to work. The day seemed to go on forever. She decided to text Paula

HEY BABE, RUSHED OFF MY FEET AT WORK, CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU LATER xx  
HEY SOPH, IM FINISHING WORK IN A WHILE, ILL SEE YOU IN AN HOUR OR SO xx  
Sophie continued to serve customers for the next two hours. She was just finishing serving a customer when she saw Paula walk down the stairs. Paula had changed her usual suit for jeans, trainers and a white top with a leather jacket. Sophie thought she looked hot. 

Paula winked at Sophie and sat at a table in the corner. Sophie wasted no time in going over to talk to her.

“Hey babe” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, Can I get a mango smoothie?” Paula asked  
“Yeah sure, I’ll go get it, I only have 10 minutes left of my shift and then we’ll go to mums” Sophie said as she walked off to get Paula’s order.

“Here you are” Sophie said  
“Thank you love, go get ready to leave”

Sophie went to the staff room and get her change of clothes. She had trainers, jeans and a slightly lace see through top, showing just enough to drive Paula wild. Sophie walked out to go and get Paula.

“Let’s go babe” Sophie said  
“You look hot, how can I concentrate now?” Sighed Paula  
“Oh stop it, look at you...” Sophie said biting her lip  
“Let’s go before we never get there” Smirked Paula

Sophie and Paula walked to Sally’s together and Sophie knocked on the door. Paula moaned that they had brought any wine so she went to Devs to get some. Sally answered the door to Sophie. 

“Hey mum” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, come on in, Paula’s not here yet” sally explained

Sophie walked into the house to see Tim, Gina and Kevin

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Sophie Asked  
“I’ve come to meet Paula” winked Kevin

Sophie just Laughed  
“What are you two laughing at?” Asked Sally  
“Nothing Sal” Kevin Replied

The four started to talk before there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Sal” Paula said as she hugged her  
“Hey Paula, come in” Sally said  
“This is Tim my husband, Gina my sister who you should already know and this is Kevin Sophie’s dad, my ex husband” Sally said  
“Wow, nice to meet you all” Paula said smiling  
“The dinner is nearly ready so everyone sit at the table” Sally ordered

Sophie and Paula looked at each other and made their way quickly to the table to they would be able to sit by each other. Everyone took their seats at the table and everyone made conversation. Halfway through dinner Paula put her hand on Sophie’s thigh. A simple touch from Paula was enough to drive Sophie wild. 

Sally started asking different questions. Sophie and Paula forgot that they weren’t meant to know each other and they started asking questions about work but it didn’t go unnoticed by Sally.

“Do you two know each other? Sally asked  
“What makes you say that? Asked Sophie  
“You seem deep in conversation like you have spoken before. You seem to already know a lot about each other” Sally said feeling consumed   
Kevin felt the need to help the two out. 

“Sophie’s knows Paula through me Sal” Kevin said  
“What do you mean?” Questioned Sally  
“I used to date her before I bet you, I saw her the other day and introduced her to Sophie” Kevin said  
“So Paula is your ex?” Sally said  
“Errr yes” Said Kevin  
“But why does Sophie need to know her? Are you seeing each other again?” Sally asked  
“No Sal, we’re just friends, Sophie can hang around with who she wants she is an adult now” Kevin said sticking up for Sophie.  
“Yes I know, I just wish she would tell me these things”   
“I’m sat right here you know” Moaned Sophie as she felt embarrassed in front of Paula.  
“Can I just use your loo Sal?” Asked Paula  
“Sophie show her please as you seem to already know her” Sally said sarcastically 

Sophie showed Paula upstairs to the bathroom and Paula Laughed

“What is going on” Laughed Paula  
“But no my mum is suspicious”  
“Just go back down and I will make an excuse to leave after” Paula reassures Sophie  
“Give me a kiss then” Sophie groaned

Paula kissed Sophie and few times on the lips before Sophie walked back down and sat at the table once again. While she had been upstairs Sally had been thinking of reasons why Sophie and Paula were so close but she didn’t want to say anything until Paula came down from the loo. Paula had come down from the loo and sat back at the table, the conversation was now awkward, no one new what to say.

“Paula?” Sally said  
“Yes Sal?”   
“Why do you know so much about Sophie?” Sally said not taking her eyes off Paula

Paula didn’t know what to say. She just panicked and tried to think up a good excuse in her head. Would this be where Sally found out about them? Would she be sacked? Would Sally be okay with it? Paula couldn’t find any words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally finds out about Sophie and Paula

“Like Kevin said Sal I just know her from him” Paula said  
“But why do you know so much about each other?” Sally questioned  
“Just leave it out Sal” said Tim   
“Yeah Sophie can speak to who she likes” Chimed In Gina  
“Why do you want to talk to people my age Soph?” Sally Asked  
“We get on well and we have things in common” Sophie said

Paula knew Sophie was getting annoyed at her mum. Paula knew if they weren’t careful Sophie would accidentally out her and Paula’s relationship.

“Sally, this has nothing to do with the case, so in theory it’s actually none of your business” Paula said calmly   
“None of my business?” Sally shouted  
“She has a point Sal” said Kevin   
“She’s my daughter, I’m allowed to know who she hangs around with” shouted Sally  
“Seriously Sal just forget about it” Paula said

Sally had enough and without even thinking she slapped Paula round the face. Paula held onto her cheek shocked that Sally had slapped her for no reason.

“Mum!” Shouted Sophie  
“Sally what are you doing?” Shouted Kevin with Tim and Gina watching on in disbelief  
“Paula come on get some water on your face, let’s go up to the bathroom” Sophie said and Paula followed

“I’m so sorry about that Paula” Sophie smiled weakly  
“It’s not your fault love” Paula replied whilst looking at her bright red face in the mirror  
“I can’t believe she hit you” said Sophie  
“It’s fine Soph it would make it better if you kissed it” Paula smiled

Sophie leaned over and kissed Paula on the cheek but that wasn’t enough for the older woman and she pulled Sophie in for a passionate kiss on the lips. It soon got heated and Sophie parted Paula’s mouth with tongue. Paula’s hands moved to Sophie’s sides and they went under her shirt. Sophie shivered at the contact. Sophie pulled away from the kiss before things got too heated and tested their foreheads together.

“God I need you” Laughed Sophie  
“Let’s try and get out of here” Paula said  
“Not yet, let me kiss you again” smiled Sophie who went back in for another kiss. As they were kissing they didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs and all of a sudden the bathroom door swung open and the pair were caught. They both turned around to see Kevin standing by the door.

“Dad you just gave us a fright” said Sophie  
“You’ve been up here ages and now I know why” Laughed Kevin  
“Let’s go down before they get suspicious” Paula said

All three walked back downstairs and into the living room where Tim and Gina were sat on the sofa and there was no sign of Sally.

“Where’s mum?” Sophie Asked  
“In our room I think” Replied Tim 

Sophie thought for a moment. That meant Sally had heard everything. She now knew about her and Paula. She couldn’t possible not here. Sophie’s smiled faded and turned into a face of panic

“What’s wrong love?” Paula whispered  
“Mums upstairs which means she would have heard everything” Sophie said panicking  
“She might not have Soph”  
“Trust me she couldn’t not here, what are we going to do?” Asked Sophie  
“What are you two whispering about” Asked Tim  
“I was just asking how her face was Tim” Sophie said

It was a good 10 minutes before Sally emerged from upstairs, she looked straight at Sophie and Paula and shook her head. 

“Get out” Sally shouted  
“Who Sal?” Said Tim  
“All three of you” answered Sally  
“Why what’s happened” Asked Gina  
“Sophie and Paula have been seeing each other and Kevin knew about it” Sally said getting upset  
“This is not how we wanted you to find out Sal” Said Paula  
“Mum don’t be like this” Sophie pleased  
“Sal it’s not up to us who she dates, she’s an adult now” Kevin said

Tim and Gina both looked shocked neither knew what was going on. The room was silent for a while, no one dared say anything.

“Why are you still here?” Questioned Sally   
“Let’s talk about this please” Paula said  
“No, get out all of you” Sally shouted  
“You never like who I’m with, no one is ever good enough for you mum, you treat me like I’m still a child like I can’t have control of my own life and I hate it. Paula’s in the best thing that’s happened to me in years and if you don’t want to lose me you best get used to have Paula around. Come on babe let’s go” Sophie said

Paula smiled at Sophie. She was so proud that she had stood up for herself but Paula didn’t want to be the reason that Sophie fell out with her family. 

“Let’s go then” Kevin said

All three left the house confused about what had just happened. No one spoke on the walk across to Kevin’s house. All three walked in a plonked down on the sofa. 

“Well that didn’t go as planned” Kevin said  
“Nothing ever does in our family” said Sophie  
“I best be heading off Soph, once again I’m sorry about tonight” Paula smiled slightly   
“Paula you don’t have to go just stay, I’d rather have someone for Sophie to tonight” Kevin said  
“Alright thanks Kevin, Let’s go up Soph I fancy and early night” Paula said

Both Sophie and Paula walked upstairs and got out of their clothes. They both got into bed and cuddled up to one another. They both knew it was going to be hard to sleep with so much on their minds. 

“Night Soph” Paula said  
“Night babe” Sophie Replied kissing Paula  
“We’ll talk more in the morning love” Paula said but Sophie was already dozing. Paula wasn’t going to sleep. Why didn’t she just leave it? Why did she have to kiss Sophie. Paula just hoped Sally came round the idea it would make their lives so much easier. But only time would tell...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie struggles to deal with her mum not accepting her relationship

The pair woke up to the sound of banging coming from Kevin and Jack downstairs. 

“Morning” Sophie said whilst giving Paula a kiss  
“Morning love” Paula said sleepily   
“You didn’t get much sleep last night, I could feel you tossing and turning” Sophie sighed  
“I just had too much on my mind” Paula smiled weakly   
“I’m sorry to put this stress on you” Sophie said sadly   
“Oh love it’s not your fault, but we do need to go and see your mum today” Paula said 

Sophie and Paula got out of bed and each got in the shower before getting changed to go and see Sally. Kevin had left to take Jack to school and to go to work for the day so they had the house to themselves for the morning at least.

“Let’s go and see Sally, I want to get this out the way” Said Paula  
“The longer we put it off the harder it will be” Sighed Sophie  
“Let’s go love”

Paula and Sophie left Kevin’s and went to knock on Sally’s door. At first there was no answer so they knocked again and then Gina answered the door.

“Hey auntie Gina” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, how are you?” Gina replied  
“Not great, hows mum?” Sophie asked  
“She’s still not happy, but you had better come in” Gina smiled sadly

Sophie and Paula walked into Sally’s and they could see how much their relationship had affected Sally the house was a mess, the dishes had not been cleared away from the night before, the sofa was a mess and there were a number of wine bottles on the top counter. Tim and Sally were nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Sally?” Paula Asked  
“She’s upstairs” Gina said

Before anything else could he said Sophie was walking upstairs and into her mums bedroom she found her mum sat up in bed but there was no sign of Tim.

“Mum?” Sophie said

Sally didn’t look up she just kept staring into space. Paula was worried that Sophie hadn’t come down yet so she decided to walk upstairs to find her.

“Soph?” Paula called out   
“I’m in here” Sophie Replied   
“Sally?” Paula said  
“Sophie leave please I want to talk to Paula” Sally said  
“But...” Sophie protested  
“It’s fine love go to the cafe and I’ll see you there” Paula smiled at Sophie although she was worried about what Sally would say.

Sophie walked downstairs and out of her mums house with tears flowing down her face, she didn’t think this day could get any worse. She decided the only way to make it better was to drink so she headed to the rovers, she checked the time it was now 12 so it would be open.

Back at the house Paula was still waiting for Sally to talk 

“Why are you with my daughter?” Sally finally said  
“I like her” Paula said  
“You’ve known each other a few weeks how is that possible?” Huffed Sally  
“She makes me feel things I’ve never felt before Sally you wouldn’t understand” Replied Paula   
“I just don’t get it. She’s half your age, doesn’t that bother you?” Sally grunted  
“No Sally it doesn’t, we both know what we are doing” Paula replied calmly   
“I can’t hear anymore of this” Sally shouted and got out of bed and went to sit downstairs followed by Paula who also sat down on the sofa.

Back at the pub Sophie been to the bar and ordered wine after wine. By now Sophie was extremely tipsy and the feeling of being a disappointment was slowly disappearing through the fog of the alcohol. So Sophie ordered another few wines.

Back at Sally’s Paula was still trying to get through to Sally but it wasn’t working so Paula decided to leave.

“Phone me when you’re ready to talk” Paula said before leaving and she left Sally to it.

Paula walked out into the street to the cafe but there was no sign of Sophie so she decided to ring her but there was no answer. She tried the bistro and Speed Daal so the last place left to check was the Rovers. She walked in an immediately saw Sophie at the bar clearly worse for wear by now.

“Soph” Paula said

Sophie couldn’t turn around she didn’t want Paula to see her like this.

“Sophie!” Paula said again before walking behind her and turning her round on the stool.

“What’s going on Soph?” Paula asked sadly   
“I can’t do this anymore” Sophie said as she tried to walk away from Paula who wouldn’t let her.  
“Sophie let’s go and talk about this” Paula said calmly

Sophie followed Paula out but was struggling to stand up on her own so Paula decided to take her back to Kevin’s for tonight, she got the key out of Sophie’s pocket and let herself in trying to hold Sophie up in the process. She lay Sophie down on the sofa and put a blanket over the now sleepy younger woman.

Paula walked into the kitchen to get her a drink of water when she saw a note from Kevin. It read

HEY SOPH, GONE TO LONDON FOR THE FOOTIE TOMORROW, JACKS AT TYS WHO WILL TAKE HIM TO SCHOOL, SEE YOU TOMORROW X

Paula could kill Kevin and Sally for not realising Sophie’s struggles. Sally was the reason why Sophie was in this state in the first place all because she wouldn’t accept them. Paula decided she couldn’t leave Sophie like this so she found herself and blanket and slept on the chair. But she needed a serious conversation with Sophie tomorrow. She had to know what she was thinking but Sophie needed a clear head for that, she just hoped the hangover wouldn’t be too bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie still need to fix things with Sally to have any chance of staying together.

The next morning came and Paula was the first to wake with a stiff back because she had slept in the chair all night. Sophie still wasn’t awake so Paula made herself and cup of tea and got Sophie a fresh glass of water and some paracetamol for the headache that was to come.

Paula went for a quick shower to freshen herself up before Kevin came home and went back downstairs to find Sophie awake but dozing.

“Morning Soph” Paula whispered  
“Morning...” Sophie groaned  
“How are you feeling love?” Paula said  
“Not great, how much did I drink last night?” Sophie moaned  
“I’m not sure but you were definitely drunk Soph” Paula smiled sadly  
“I’m sorry Paula, I know it doesn’t solve anything but it took all my problems away even for just a few hours” Sophie said  
“I get it Soph, but we need to talk” Paula said  
“Let me have a shower and we’ll talk” Sophie said as she rounded the sofa to have a shower kissing Paula on the cheek to which Paula smiled

Sophie wasn’t long in the shower and she was feeling much better she didn’t often have bad hangovers which is something she always felt lucky about. 

“Let’s talk” Sophie said  
“Tell me what’s going on in your head Soph” Paula said  
“I didn’t mean what I said last night, I don’t want us to break up” Sophie cried  
“I know Soph, but why did you feel the need to drink?” Paula asked  
“I just want mum to accept us, she won’t even talk to me” Sophie cried

Paula held out her arms to Sophie and she lunges forward holding onto Paula afraid that if she let go she would lose her. 

“I’m working on her Soph, give her time she will come round” Paula smiled sadly  
“Why can’t she see I’m happy?” Sophie sighed  
“You’re her baby Soph, she just wants what’s best for you” Paula said  
“I know but she’s over bearing, she’s never been happy with any of my previous partners yet the other day she basically had her head up your arse” Sophie said to which Paula Laughed.  
“She will come round love, I promise you, let’s go and see her again” Paula said

They both grabbed their coats and left Kevin’s to try and talk to Sally again. Sophie knocked on the door and her mum answered. She looked much better than yesterday and she allowed both the women in. When they got into the living room the house was in a much better state than it was yesterday, everything was clean again and it looked like her mums house.

“I’m sorry mum” Sophie blurted out  
“I’m sorry too Soph, I should never have reacted like that” Sally said as she came over to give Sophie a hug and she also hugged Paula much to her surprise.  
“I’m sorry Sal, looking at it now we should have told you” Paula said  
“Forget about it it’s fine, I need to go into work before I’m later but both of you come round for dinner tonight?” Sally Asked  
“I’m up for it” Smiled Paula  
“Yeah me too” Said Sophie  
“I’m going now but feel free to stay” Sally smiled and left the house for work.

“That went better than I expected Sophie” said smiling  
“I told you she would except us Soph, she just needed time” Paula smiled  
“You are going to have to get used to family dinners” Laughed Sophie  
“I’m already looking forward to it” Paula smiled

The pair stayed in the house for most of the morning on the sofa watching films until Paula needed to head into work. 

“I must go to work now but I’ll see you here later? I’ll be here at 7 so tell Sally for me babe” Paula said  
“Will do, see you later, have a good day” Sophie Replied as she kissed Paula goodbye.

Sophie didn’t know what to do with an empty house so to pass the time she made sure the sofa was how it was before her and Paula were lying on it and she washed up the remaining plates from what must have been her mums breakfast before going upstairs into her room for a while. 

Meanwhile Paula had been at work for what seemed like forever and she had mass amounts of paperwork to get through because of having time off for her and Sophie but also for Sally to help her see sense. Paula checked her phone but there was no message so she decided to text Sophie.

I MISS YOU SOPH 

Sophie Replied back almost instantly

I MISS YOU TOO BABE BUT ILL SEE YOU LATER

Sally came home early around 5 to get started on the dinner. Sophie was nervous as this was the first time they would all be in the same room again. She just hoped it went smoothly she couldn’t deal with anymore upsets or falling out.

“Hey mum, want some help?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah please Soph” Sally Replied

They both got busy preparing dinner and there wasn’t much conversation as they were both trying to get dinner ready for seven. It got to 6.30 and they were neatly done when Gina came home.

“And where have you been?” Sally asked  
“Pub..” Laughed Gina as Tim was coming in behind her.  
“I told you Paula was coming round for dinner, what’s she going to think?” Sally shouted  
“The other day you hated her” Tim moaned  
“Just go and sober up and if your not sober by the time Paula is here then don’t bother coming to dinner” Sally shouted at both Tim and Gina who had already started walking upstairs.

It came to 7 and both Gina and Tim had sobered up and were sat at the table waiting for their food but Paula still wasn’t here yet. They were all sat at the table talking when there was a knock at the door, all of a sudden everyone felt awkward and the room fell silent while Sophie went to open the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded meal.

Sophie opened the door to see Paula standing there in a black dress that was tight in all the right places, Sophie couldn’t keep the lust from her eyes and Paula knew and loved the effect she had on the younger woman.

“Wow” whispered Sophie  
“Play your cards right and you will see what’s under this later” Paula smirked and winked

Before leaving Sophie standing their with her mouth open and going inside to greet Sally and the others. 

“Evening sally, I brought some wine” Paula said  
“Thank you Paula” Sally said giving her a hug.  
“Hi Paula” said Gina and Tim who were still a little tipsy but Sally hasn’t noticed.

Sophie had made her way inside and had sat at the table where she gave Paula the eyes to come and it down next to her. Paula did as Sophie wanted and Sally started to hand out the food. All 5 were just tucking into their food.

“So how long have you two been...” Tim Asked  
“If you asking how long we have been in a relationship then 3 weeks” Said Sophie calmly which got her a smile from Paula.  
“Sorry about Tim they were drinking earlier” Sally said irritated  
“Didn’t you used to like Paula?” Said Gina laughing  
“NO!” Said Sally before giving Gina a glare  
“Yeah you didn’t stop going on about her until you found out they were together” Laughed Tim  
“Princess Paula you called her at school” Laughed Gina

Sophie and Paula could see Sally was getting upset so they tried to change the subject.

“So mum hows work?” Sophie asked which earned a smile from Paula who could really see just how kind and caring Sophie could be  
“Alright, Carla’s going mad with all her rules” moaned Sally   
“She always was one to moan” laughed Sophie

The three continued to chatter to each other. Whilst Tim and Gina were having their own conversation because they were bored of hearing Sally speak.

“How’s work for you Paula?” Asked Sally  
“Busy at the moment and I have a lot of paperwork to get through” groaned Paula  
“What about you Soph?” Sally Asked  
“Well I haven’t been in much this week but I’m down for a shift tomorrow so I’ll see if the place is still standing without me” Sophie smiled 

By the time everyone had finished their meal Tim and Gina had moved to the sofa to talk about football and the three others were still sat at the table before Sally got up to clear the plates.

“We’ll do that Sal, go put your feet up” Paula smiled  
“Thank you” Sally said and went to sit with Gina and Tim  
“I’ll wash and you dry” Smiled Sophie  
“Yeah because you like being wet” Smirked Paula

As they were drying up and talking Sally was watching them and she could tell that their chemistry and connection was real. The way they both looked at each other Sally knew Sophie thought the world of Paula and she could tell it was reciprocated. Sally smiled to herself but Tim noticed.

“What are you smiling at?” Asked Tim  
“Just those two, they really do suit each other” Smiled Sally  
“Thanks mum” Smiled Sophie  
“Right I’m off to bed” Said Gina Who was feeling sick right now  
“Yeah me too” groaned Tim who also felt like he was going to throw up  
“That’ll teach you not to drink so much” Said Sally  
“Thanks for a lovely dinner Sal” Paula said  
“No problem, your welcome here anytime, I’m going to bed too so if you want you can stay or you can go to Paula’s I don’t mind Soph” Sally said and she headed off upstairs

Sophie and Paula both had finished tidying up and sat together on the sofa.

“That went better than expected” Paula said before kissing Sophie slowly on the lips  
“Mum seems to really approve now perhaps more than Kevin” Sophie joked  
“Here or mine?” Paula Asked  
“I don’t mind whatever you want” Sophie said unable to take her eyes off Paula  
“I don’t fancy being quiet tonight, do you?” Said Paula whilst looking Sophie up and down.

Sophie just smiled and leant in to Kiss Paula before picking up her jacket and quietly going upstairs to get her work uniform for tomorrow. She headed back down to find Paula waiting for her. Sophie came down the stairs and Paula grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

“Paula... if you carry on we won’t make it to yours” Sophie moaned  
“I can’t help it Soph, I just need you...” Paula whispered   
“I love you” Sophie said quietly and Paula almost didn’t hear her. Paula watched Sophie for a moments before she saw the insecurity on Sophie’s face.  
“I love you too Soph” Paula finally Replied

Both women kissed each other again before practically running out the door to get into the car to get to Paula’s. Both women raced to get into the car and put their belts on so they could get to Paula’s in record time.

The car journey was quick and they got to Paula’s in less than 10 minutes. Paula opened the door and her and Sophie walked through the door and Paula closed it behind them making sure it was locked as she didn’t plan on coming down again tonight.

As soon as the door was closed Paula leapt at Sophie kissing her passionately and forcing Sophie’s mouth open with her tongue. Paula was caressing Sophie’s face. The two women stopped to catch their breath resting their foreheads together. When they got their breath back Paula lead Sophie’s upstairs and pushed her onto the bed.

“One sec Soph” Paula said  
“Don’t make me wait too long” Sophie groaned

Paula went into her on suite and got out of her clothes and put on the new underwear she had brought which she hoped would drive Sophie wild. She took a while to get it on and she struggled to zip it up at the back on her own at first but finally managed to do it.

“You ready Soph?” Paula said  
“Soph?” Paula said again but there was no answer

Paula came out from the bathroom and found Sophie asleep on the bed. She smiled at her partner, she knew how bad these few days had been for the younger woman. All the fallouts she had been through had stopped her from sleeping but Paula was happy she was at home in her house.

Paula went back into the bathroom to take her new underwear off and turn the light off and then she got into bed.

“I’m awake...” Sophie groaned  
“Let’s just sleep tonight love, I love you” Paula said  
“I love you too” Sophie said sleepily as she cuddled up with Paula under the warmth of the duvet.

The morning came and Sophie was awake before Paula this morning and she just watched the woman in her peaceful sleep. She wanted to thank Paula for everything she had done so decided to make her an English breakfast. She carefully got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen it took her a while to find everything in the fridge and cupboards but she got to work. Sophie was nearly done when she heard Paula coming down the stairs. Sophie was just putting everything onto the plate when Paula came up behind her and kissed her neck.

“I thought I’d make you breakfast to show how much I appreciate you” Sophie Smiled  
“Soph you didn’t have to...” Paula smiled  
“I know I didn’t I wanted to” Sophie said gesturing for Paula to sit down at the table  
“Where’s yours?” Paula Asked  
“I didn’t fancy one” Sophie said  
“Do you need a lift into work after?” Paula Asked  
“Only if you don’t mind?” Sophie Smiled  
“Of course I don’t mind Soph” Laughed Paula 

Paula finished her breakfast and put the plates in the sink and went up to get changed. While Paula got changed Sophie made sure all the plates were washed and dried then she went upstairs to get ready for work. She had brought her work top and jeans with her and black trainers. Paula was wearing a white top, trousers and a green suit jacket. She looked hot Sophie thought.

“Ready to leave love?” Paula said breaking Sophie’s day dream  
“Yes babe” Sophie Replied

As Paula walked past her she grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.   
“Soph..” Paula moaned  
“You wait until later” Sophie Smirked  
“God I love you” Paula said  
“I love you too babe” Sophie said as she let Paula walk out the room and downstairs and she followed her so they could get ready to leave. It was Sophie’s first day back and she didn’t want to be late and she knew Paula had lots of work to catch up on after having the days off to help Sophie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie visits Paula at work.

Sophie and Paula left the house and got into Paula’s car. Sophie put her hand on Paula’s lap as she was driving and she turned on the radio. Paula loved the way Sophie sang along to the radio in the car, it was when she seemed so happy and content. The drive back to coronation street didn’t take long and they were pulling up outside Speed Daal in no time at all.

“Have a good day at work love” Paula said  
“Make sure you get your paperwork done” Sophie said   
“Or what?” Smirked Paula  
“Or I won’t come and see you after my shift had finished, I’ll bring you some food” Sophie said  
“Thank you Soph, I’ll see you later” Paula said as Sophie kissed her on the lips and got out of the car.

Sophie made her way into work to be greeted by Yasmeen.

“Hi Sophie, how are you?” Yasmeen Asked  
“I’m feeling better, mums accepted us” Sophie said smiling  
“That’s great news Soph, I’m so pleased for you” Yasmeen Replied  
“I’ve got Kate and Alya in today so I thought you could concentrate on your paperwork”   
“Thank you, but if you need any help I’ll just be in the office” Sophie Replied as she was walking away to the office.

Sophie has been in the office for a few hours and she had got through most of the paperwork so she took a break to check her phone, there was a message from Paula which made her smile.

HOPE YOUR HAVING A GOOD DAY, IF YOUR BRING FOOD ILL HAVE A CURRY THANKS LOVE YOU

Sophie texted back

CHEEKY MARE, NOW I MIGHT NOT BRING ANY FOOD  
OH YES YOU WILL, YOU LOVE ME WEBSTER  
OH THERES NO DENYING THAT, ILL SEE YOU AT 2  
I LOOK FORWARD TO IT SOPH

Sophie put her phone back in the draw and started again on her paperwork until Yasmeen appeared needing help with the lunchtime rush.

“Soph you couldn’t give us a hand could you?” Yasmeen smiled  
“Of course I can Yasmeen” Sophie said as she put her apron on  
“Thank you Soph, I owe you”

For the rest of the afternoon Sophie was waiting tables and she felt good to be back at work. No one was judging her like she thought they would. After lunch the numbers died down a bit and Sophie was getting ready to leave to see Paula at work.

“I’m finished Yasmeen I’ll see you next week” Sophie said  
“Thanks for today Soph and yeah back to normal next week, now go enjoy the rest of your day” Yasmeen shouted as Sophie was walking towards the stairs.

Sophie got in her car that was outside her mums and drove to Paula’s work with her food. She pressed the buzzer and a man answered

“Hi, I’m here to see Paula Martin she’s expecting me” Sophie said  
“Come on up” Replied the man. 

Sophie walked up the stairs and into the office and was greeted by the man who answered the buzzer.

“I’ll take you to Ms Martins office” the man said

Sophie followed the man to Paula’s office as he knocked on the door.

“Come in” Paula said  
“This woman said you’re expecting her” the man said  
“Yes thank you, Sophie take a seat” Paula said in her posh lawyer voice  
“Hey babe” Sophie said when the man shut the door.  
“Hey Soph, I’ve missed you” Paula said  
“I’ve missed you too babe, here’s your food”   
“You’re a star thank you” Paula smiled

The women continued to talk while Paula ate her curry. However they lost track of time because Paula’s next client was going to be in the office in less than 10 minutes.

“That was the best” Paula said when she finished  
“Only the best for you” Sophie Smiled   
“My next client is here in 10 minutes so come here” Paula smirked as she pulled Sophie in for a slow and sensual kiss. It didn’t take Paula long to deepen the kiss and she moved her hands round to Sophie bum and squeezed. The pulled away to catch their breath as there was a knock at the door and Paula’s client walked in but Sophie had shot under Paula’s desk.

“Morning Henry” Paula said  
“Morning” he replied  
“I have looked at the evidence and you should escape any charges” Paula continued.  
“That’s good then, are you sure?” Henry Asked

As Paula was thinking of a response for Henry Sophie started to please Paula through her trousers. Paula couldn’t help but part her legs to give Sophie more access. Paula found herself being pulled on the chair closer to the desk to enable Sophie to be able to undo her trousers without the client seeing. Sophie plunged her hand into Paula’s knickers and began to please her, moving slowly through her folds. 

“Yeah I’m... 100%.... certain” Paula managed to get out  
“Are you okay Paula?” Henry Asked  
“Yeah.... sorry I.... just have a headache” Groaned Paula  
“Oh I’ll leave you to get rest, see you soon Paula” Henry Replied  
“Thank.... you” Paula replied as the client left the room.

“Don’t stop” Paula moaned as Sophie pulled the rest of Paula’s trousers down and her knickers and plunged into Paula’s wetness, licking and sucking faster and faster only spurred on by Paula’s groans of pleasure. 

“Soph...” Paula moaned as Paula came into Sophie’s mouth and Sophie wasted no time in licking Paula clean. She got up and sat on the sofa in Paula’s office looking pretty happy with herself.

“Soph that was incredible” Paula said after getting her breath back.  
“I aim to please” Sophie Smiled  
“I’ve never had someone eat me out during a meeting it was such a turn on I hope that wasn’t the last time” Paula Smirked  
“I’m up for doing it again” winked Sophie. 

Paula slowly walked over to Sophie who was sat on the sofa and pushed her down and straddled her kissing her deeply. Things got heated quickly and Paula’s tongue parted Sophie’s mouth. Paula undid Sophie’s jeans and slid her hand inside Sophie’s knickers

“You’re so wet Soph” Paula groaned

Paula without warning thrusted her fingers into Sophie then bringing them all the way back out and thrusted them all the way back in. This turned Sophie on she loved their love making soft but this was raw and sexy. 

“Paula...” Sophie groaned

Paula quickened her pace with her fingers until she felt Sophie come undone around her fingers and she took pleasure in licking them clean. Sophie groaned at the sight. Once Sophie had come down from her orgasm Paula removed her fingers. Paula started to kiss Sophie again and they were so lost in the kiss that Paula didn’t hear the door open and her employee walk in.

“Ummm” was all both women heard  
“James I’m so sorry...” Said Paula

Sophie buttoned her jeans back up and got off the sofa. She wanted to get out of this awkward encounter.

“I’m going to go babe, I’ll see you later” Sophie said as she kissed Paula’s cheek.  
“See you Soph” Paula said smiling

“I’m so sorry Paula I should have knocked” Said James  
“No it’s fine, I shouldn’t have done it” Paula said  
“You know what it’s like with new relationships it’s hard to keep your hands off each other for a while” Laughed James  
“I haven’t been this happy in a while. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this” Paula said turning red  
“I won’t tell anyone don’t worry but good on you Paula” James winked as he walked away.

Paula shut her office door and sat back down at her desk. She had to think of a way to get her back for embarrassing her in-front of her employee. She couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the day because she needed a good idea. She couldn’t let Sophie get away with it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula have their first big argument about their future.

Paula decided to pack her things up early and go home. She hadn’t been able to concentrate all day due to her mind focusing how to get Sophie back. She had put all her paperwork into a bag and headed out to her car and drove home.

Sophie had gone back to her mums house to have some peace and quiet knowing that Jack and Kevin would be back soon and they would be playing on his game and then watching the football all evening.

It didn’t take long for Paula to get home, she pulled up and went inside to pour herself a glass of wine, it had been a long day and it was only the afternoon still. She decided to shut everyone out and finish off her paper work at home before going to see Sally later to talk through all the court proceedings. 

It wasn’t long and she finished her paperwork so she rung sally to make sure she was in. 

“Hey Sal, ready for me to come over now?” paula asked  
“Yes I’m finished work for the day so we have a good few hours” Sally Replied  
“I’ll be there shortly” Paula said as she ended the call.

Paula put her phone in her bag along with all the files for Sally’s case and headed to Coronation Street. It took her a while to get there but she was there. She knocked the door and Sally came to the door smiling and happy. It was good to see her happy again Paula thought as she stepped inside the house.

“Tea Paula?” Sally Asked  
“Yes please Sal” Paula Replied 

Paula sat at the table and got out her folders, she had no idea that Sophie was upstairs. Sally and Paula continued to talk about the case and Paula needed Sally to sign somethings before she went shopping for dinner.

Sally had finished signing when she shouted up the stairs to Sophie much to Paulas surprise who hadn’t noticed she was here.

“Soph I’m going shopping, Paula’s here” Sally shouted  
“What did you say?” Shouted Sophie  
“I’m going out see you later” Sally shouted back  
“I’ll see you soon Paula, feel free to stay” Smiled Sally as she left 

Sophie waited until she heard the door shut and she came downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a drink and look at what snacks were left in the cupboard. She still hasn’t noticed Paula who was sat on the sofa because she had her headphones on.

Paula carefully moved from the sofa and stood on the stairs in the hope that Sophie wouldn’t see her and much to her surprise Sophie didn’t blink an eyelid she had her snacks in a bowl and sat on the sofa and relaxed.

After a few minutes Paula decided she would scare Sophie so she came up behind the sofa and leant down to put her arms on Sophie’s shoulders, who’s initial reaction was to push her elbows back and ended up hitting Paula the face.

“Ouch” moaned Paula

Sophie took her headphones off and looked at Paula

“I’m so sorry babe” Sophie said  
“It’s fine” Paula said   
“I didn’t hear you” Replied Sophie  
“It’s fine love” Paula Smiled  
“Good story to tell the kids ay” Sophie laughed  
“Me have kids at this age?” Paula Laughed  
“What’s wrong with that?” Sophie asked  
“I’ve already been there, by the time the child was eighteen I would be in my late seventies Soph” Paula said  
“But I want kids Paula” Sophie said as the smile disappeared from her face.  
“I’m not sure I can Soph, people wouldn’t approve” Paula said  
“I would give many things up for you Paula, but having children isn’t one of them” Sophie said tears running down her face.  
“I’m too old Soph” Paula said sadly  
“Then I don’t know if we have a future together” Sophie said  
“Soph... please don’t do this” Paula said  
“I need some time on my own, please go” Sophie said  
“Let’s talk about this please” Paula pleased  
“We will talk tomorrow!” Sophie said crying as she ran upstairs

Paula got her things together and left Sally’s. They had been so happy these last few weeks. She got into her car before letting the tears drop that had been building. She cried all the way home. She got into her house and slammed the door, left all her work on the top and went to fetch a bottle of wine and poured herself a large glass.

“Why do you always mess things up” Paula said to herself   
“We should have had this conversation before” Said Paula again.

Paula continued to drink wine whilst Sophie was crying in bed, she had fallen very fast for Paula and now it was all going to end in heartbreak. 

Sophie switched off the light in her room to try and get some sleep as she didn’t want to think about Paula. Paula had finished off her third glass of wine and was getting ready to get into bed, she just hoped they could talk about it properly tomorrow. She didn’t know how she was going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument continues...

Paula woke up the next day and she didn’t know what to do about Sophie so she just wanted to go straight to work to take her mind off things. She got up, got in the shower, got changed and left the house.

Sophie was still in bed as her shift didn’t start until later today but she had already called in to say she was sick. She had no plans that consisted of moving from her room today.

Paula was at work today before anyone else so she had to open up. She got into her office smiling at the memories of her and Sophie in there just yesterday. Paula got her paperwork out and started to read through it. She needed to see Sally again today to get some more info but she didn’t feel she could, not when her and Sophie were arguing but she had to put her personal feelings aside for Sally’s case. She had worked too had to ruin it all now. She decided she needed to ring Sally.

“Hi Sal” Paula said as she answered the phone   
“Hi Paula, how are you?” Sally said  
“Yeah good thanks, what are your plans for today?” Paula Asked  
“Not much, I have work but later I don’t have much on why?” Sally answered  
“Wondered if you fancied dinner? So we can talk through the rest of the case” Paula said  
“Yeah sure, Bistro at 7 sound okay?” Sally said  
“Yes see you there” Paula said before ending the call.

Sophie had still not got out of bed when Yasmeen rang her.

“Hi Soph” Yasmeen said  
“Hi...” said Sophie trying her best to not sound upset   
“I need you to come in please Soph, we have some new waiters to interview” Yasmeen said  
“I’ll be there in an hour Yasmeen” Sophie said as she ended the call.

Sophie reluctantly got out of bed and had a shower to get rid of the clear lack of sleep and red eyes. She then got changed and headed over to Speed Dhaal.

“Afternoon Yasmeen” Sophie Smiled   
“Hi Soph, they are waiting by the office for you”   
“Thank you, see you later” 

Sophie was quite glad she was called into work as she needed something to take her mind off Paula. She got to work straight away on talking to the potential new waiters.

Meanwhile Paula was still working and she was actually getting a lot done due to the fact she hadn’t been texting Sophie and getting distracted today. She would at this rate be able to finish work early to go and meet Sally. She would even have time to go home and get changed.

Sophie had finished interviewing the new waiters and she showed them back out into the restaurant.

“I’ll be in touch soon” Sophie said to the three waiters.   
“How did it go?” Asked Yasmeen  
“Yeah they seemed alright, I’ll going to arrange for them to have a try out day so we know if they are any good at serving” Sophie said  
“Okay, let me know so I can plan the rotas then but for now you’re finished so go home Soph” Yasmeen said to which Sophie smiled

Sophie walked out of the restaurant and was going back to Kevin’s for the day. As she was walking across the street she expected a text from Paula but there wasn’t one much to Sophie’s disappointment. So she let herself into Kevin’s and got changed.

Paula was just finishing work and she wanted to see if Sally could make it any earlier.

“Hi Sally” Said Paula  
“Hi Paula, everything okay?” Sally Replied  
“I’m free for 6 now if you wanted to meet earlier?” Paula said  
“Yeah I’ll see you in a little while then” Sally said and she hung up

Paula then decided to leave work to get changed, she wanted to look good in case Sophie came into the bistro. When she got home she decided on a black dress which showed a good amount of cleavage and a pink jacket with black heels.

She put her work in the study and got ready to leave to head to coronation street. It didn’t take her long to get there and she got there before Sally so she sat at the bar for a while. 

Sophie has been home a while and she was fed up of Kevin and Jack shouting and screaming at the television so she decided to sleep at her mums she got a small bag together and slipped out the door. She went to her mums to find a note to Tim about being in the bistro and that she would be back later. Sophie didn’t dancing joining so she just went up to her room.

Meanwhile Sally had met Paula at the bistro and they had a serious conversation about the court case and then decided to forget about work and just enjoy themselves, they ended up drinking too much which meant that Paula was in no state to drive home.

“Just stay at ours Paula, you can have Sophie’s room” Sally said  
“Okay thank you Sal, don’t think I could drive home now” Paula Laughed

Both ladies headed out of the bistro and back to Sally’s it was now almost 11 and Sally knew Tim would be in bed due to having work tomorrow morning. Sally unlocked the front door and her and Paula walked in and Sally got them both a glass of water before heading upstairs to bed.

“You know where Sophie’s room is don’t you?” Sally Asked  
“Yes thank you” Smiled Paula as Sally went upstairs to bed.

Paula drank her glass of water and headed slowly upstairs, she opened the door to find Sophie sat at her desk staring into space. Paula didn’t know whether to say something or to just close the door and pretend she was never there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula finally make up.

“Umm Hi Soph” Paula said which caused Sophie to snap out of her day dream  
“Paula? What are you doing here?” Sophie said  
“I had a drink with your mum” Paula said  
“Oh..” Sophie said   
“Soph...” Paula sighed  
“I’m guessing you’re sleeping in here so I’ll hit the sofa” Sophie said walking past Paula  
“Soph, just stay here” Paula said  
“You know why I can’t Paula, I’ll be on the sofa, night” Sophie said as she shut the door and left the room.

Paula couldn’t believe that Sophie still wouldn’t talk to her. Maybe she needed to rethink that kids thing? Would having kids again be so bad? If it made Sophie happy what’s the problem thought Paula. Paula took off her dress and found a long top of Sophie’s to put on. She had to get Sophie to notice her again and then they needed to talk. She had an idea, she was going to ignore Sophie to wind her up until she acknowledged her existence properly.

While Paula was getting changed Sophie had made herself comfortable on the sofa for the night, she had her eyes closed when she heard someone coming down the stairs, she didn’t look but she knew it was Paula because she could smell her perfume.

“Paula what are you doing?” Sophie whispered 

Paula stuck to her plan and ignored her.

“Paula, I know you can hear me!” Sophie whispered louder

Paula smiled to herself and bent down to get water out of the fridge making sure that the T-shirt she had on rode up her back so her legs and bum were visible to Sophie, who couldn’t deny the way Paula’s body made her feel. Sophie couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Paula, anyone could come down!” Sophie said

Sophie had enough of being ignored and she got up off the sofa and went over to Paula shoving her up against the side and kissing her passionately.

“Is this what you wanted?” Moaned Sophie  
“Oh Sophie I didn’t see you there” Smirked Paula  
“Just shut up and kiss me” Sophie said  
“Maybe we should take this upstairs” Laughed Paula  
“Fine but we need to talk tomorrow” Sophie said

Paula pulled away from Sophie for a minute

“I’ve been doing some thinking” Paula said  
“About kids?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah, and I’ve come to the decision that if you want kids then we will have kids, not right now but in the future” Paula said

Sophie couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Are you sure?” Sophie Asked  
“I just want you to be happy Soph” Paula smiled  
“I love you” Sophie said  
“I love you too Soph, now take me to bed” Smirked Paula

Sophie and Paula both crept upstairs and into Sophie’s room. Before Paula could do anything Sophie three her against the bedroom door. Sophie kissed her passionately parting Paula’s mouth with her tongue. She pulled the shirt over Paula’s head and admired Paula’s body. She started to explore Paulas skin with her hands. She worked her way down to Paula’s knickers and slowly slipped her hand inside Paula’s knickers. She started to to rub Paulas clit making her hips jolt forward, Paula arched her back to give Sophie more access.

“You’re mine Paula and now I’m gonna prove it” Sophie said as she thrusted her fingers into Paula and all the way back out before thrusting them in again. 

“Soph...” Paula moaned

It didn’t take long for Paula to come all around Sophie’s fingers who slipped them out of Paula and licked them clean before pulling down Paula’s knickers and plunging her tongue into the wetness she found there.

“Fuckkk Soph” Paula moaned loudly  
“Shhhh” Laughed Sophie

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Paula’s panicked and ran over to the bed and got under the covers as she was completely naked so Sophie opened the bedroom door. It was Sally.

“What on earth is going on in there and why are you here?” Said Sally  
“I came over earlier when you left the note but I didn’t realise Paula was going to be staying in my room” Sophie said laughing  
“So what were you doing?” Sally Asked completely clueless  
“What do you think mum?” Laughed Sophie 

Sally’s face was one of pure terror. Sophie didn’t wait for a response she just shut the door and laughed

“Soph I’m so embarrassed” said Paula  
“Oh don’t be” Laughed Sophie   
“Come on let’s get some sleep” Paula said as she pulled Sophie onto the bed before kissing her again.  
“I can’t keep my hands off you” said Sophie  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Laughed Paula as she cuddled up to Sophie so they could fall asleep together. Sophie couldn’t wait for the embarrassing conversation at breakfast.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula have to face Sally after she heard them having sex.

It was nearly 8 before Sophie and Paula had managed to get out of bed, they only woke up because of the sound of movement outside the door.

“Morning babe” Sophie said  
“Morning love, sleep well?” Paula asked  
“Yeah like a baby what about you?” Laughed Sophie  
“Slept well but nervous about coming face to face with your mum” Paula said  
“We weren’t that loud were we?” Sophie asked  
“I definitely was” Laughed Paula

Sophie and Paula got themselves ready and headed slowly downstairs. They sat at the table whilst Sally was getting ready upstairs.

“I’m scared Soph, we’ve only just become friends again” Paula said  
“It will be fine, she knows we have sex” Sophie said  
“Yeah but she doesn’t expect to hear us!” Paula Replied  
“Ohhh she’ll get over it, I can’t help it if our sex life is better than hers” Smiled Sophie  
“You are unbelievable” Laughed Paula  
“Well it can be good because I've never heard them” Smirked Sophie

They both stopped talking as the heard someone coming down the stairs but much to Paula’s relief it was Tim.

“Morning ladies” Tim said  
“Morning Tim, hows Sally?” Paula Asked  
“She’s not happy about the noise you made” Laughed Tim which made Paula turn red  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be so loud” Paula said   
“I don’t care, I’m just jealous you’re having a better sex life than me” Tim said laughing which made Paula and Sophie giggle.

Sophie made Paula some toast as they sat at the kitchen table still waiting for Sally to come downstairs for work. They felt like they were waiting for ages until she finally came down.

“Morning mum” Sophie said   
“Morning you two, how you was your night?” Sally Asked sarcastically  
“Really good thanks mum” Sophie said earning a glare from Paula  
“Yeah it sounded like it” Sally said  
“Sorry Sal I didn’t mean to be so loud” Paula sighed  
“How do you even have sex? I don’t really get it” Sally said confused  
“Oh mum you don’t wanna know” Laughed Sophie who got a playful slap from Paula who was trying to hold in her laugh.

“If you are staying tonight I would appreciate it if you kept the noise down” Sally said  
“We will Sal, Sorry” Paula said  
“Just because you’re not getting it” Sophie whispered but Sally heard her.  
“What did you just say Sophie?” Sally Asked   
“Nothing...”Sophie murmurs  
“Soph she heard she’s not stupid” whispered Paula  
“I know I’m not stupid Paula and yes I did hear you Sophie so leave please” Sally said calmly  
“Really?” Sophie Asked  
“Yes, leave so I can go to work” Sally said

Sophie looked at Paula confused, she only meant it as a joke and now she had fallen out with her mum over something stupid. Sophie got up from the table, opened the door and left her mums.

“She only meant it as a joke Sal” Paula said  
“I know, I’m winding her up” Laughed Sally   
“I’ll help you” Laughed Paula  
“I want to make everything extra awkward, that’ll teach her” Sally Laughed as Paula left to find Sophie.  
Paula walked out the door to find Sophie waiting for her. Sophie still looked bewildering at what had happened.

“Ooohh She’s ever so mad Soph” Paula Laughed  
“It’s not funny Paula” Sophie moaned  
“Ohhh Sophie Yes it is” Smirked Paula  
“Oh stopppp” Groaned Sophie

Paula and Sophie walked hand in hand to Kevin’s over the road to fill him in on what had happened.

“Hey dad” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, Hi Paula” Kevin Replied  
“Sophie’s has fallen out with Sally” Paula said laughing  
“What have you done this time?” Kevin rolled his eyes  
“Why do you always think it’s my fault?” Moaned Sophie  
“Because it usually is” Laughed Paula which made Kevin laugh  
“What did you do then?” Asked Kevin  
“She heard us having sex and I made a comment about her being jealous because she doesn’t have much sex anymore but she heard” said Sophie  
“Oh Soph only you would do that” Kevin couldn’t stop laughing  
“Seriously, what do I do?” Moaned Sophie  
“Try mad make it up to her” Kevin Replied

Sophie and Paula walked into the living room to sit on that sofa and chill for the rest of the morning until Paula would need to go to work. 

They must have been sitting on the sofa for hours in silence before Paula realised the time.

“Soph?” Paula said   
“Yeah?”  
“I need to go to work now, I’ll be back later, I’ll come pick you up and we’ll stay at mine” Paula Smirked   
“Okay, I’ll be ready for later, I love you” Sophie said  
“I love you too” Paula said which made Kevin smile  
“See you Kevin” Paula said  
“Bye Paula” Kevin Replied as Paula left for work.

“So... you seem happy”   
“I really am dad!”   
“I’m glad Soph, you deserve this and I can tell how serious Paula is about you” Kevin said which made Sophie smile.  
“Thanks dad, Everything good right now, I just need to make up with mum” Sophie said which made Kevin smirk before they continued to watch the film.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is involved in an accident.

By this time Paula had had been at work for a few hours and had got a lot done, she had signed off her two other cases that were easily winnable to her other solicitors so she could concentrate on Sally’s case and she also needed to have the monthly staff meetings. She was just about to call her first employee into the office when her work phone rang.

“Hello, Paula Martin speaking”  
“Hello sexy” came the voice  
“How’s your day Soph?”   
“Good Thanks, Just chilling waiting for you to come and get me”  
“It’ll be soon I promise”   
“I didn’t mean to distract you but I can’t stop thinking about you”  
“Likewise baby but the sooner I get on with these meetings the sooner I can leave so I’ll see you later”  
“What am I meant to be wearing?”   
“Nothing would be best”   
“Funnyyy but seriously what?”  
“Whatever you feel comfortable in Soph, see you later” Paula said as she ended the call.

Paula called the first employee into her office for the monthly meeting. Sophie was now in her room smiling from her phone call with Paula, she loved that Paula always had time to speak to her, she knew if it was anyone else they would be turned away.

Sophie decided to have a long shower to wake herself up and get herself ready for Paula later she wanted to knock her socks off. She had ordered new underwear set. It was red and black laced and showed enough skin to hopefully arouse Paula within minutes.

Paula had finally got through all her employees. She had managed to look a bit more into Sally’s case and now she was getting ready to leave and pick up her girlfriend. She left her notes on her desk and locked the office door before locking up the whole building. She got into her car and drove to Sophie’s. 

However Sophie has got a call from Jack to say that he wanted his xbox at Sally’s for the night so she unplugged it and took it over the road to Sally’s house.

“Here you are Jack, have fun”   
“Thanks Soph” Jack said as he hugged his sister 

Sophie said bye to Sally and Tim and left to go back to her dads to wait for Paula but as he stepped out into the road a speeding car came past and knocked her down. She was unconscious. All the neighbours had heard the noise and come out of their houses, including Sally and Kevin who rushed over to Sophie

“Soph...” Sally said  
“Why does this always happen to us, you go in the ambulance and I’ll follow in my car” Kevin said  
“Okay, I’ll keep you updated” Sally said

Sally got into the ambulance and the blue sirens were turned on which caused panic among the residents. 

Not longer after Paula pulled up outside Kevin’s. Immediately Tyrone and Rita went over to her. 

“Paula what are you doing here?” Rita Asked  
“Meeting Sophie” Paula smiled as she said her name  
“She’s at the hospital she was in an accident” Tyrone said which made Paula’s face drop.

Paula started the car and raced out of the street to get to Sophie at the hospital. 

The journey to the hospital seemed to take Paula forever. Meanwhile Sally and Kevin had got to the hospital with Sophie and were sat on the ward. She was still unconscious. 

Paula finally managed to get to the hospital.

“I’m here to see Sophie Webster” Paula said  
“What are you to Sophie?” The nurse asked  
“I’m her wife” Paula said so that they would let her see Sophie  
“She’s on ward number 2”   
“Thank you” Paula replied and she left to find Sophie, she need to know she was okay.

“Paula sorry I didn’t ring you, I couldn’t leave her” Sally said  
“It’s fine, I’m here now, hows she doing?” Paula Asked worried  
“She’s still unconscious, she may have brain damage” Sally stuttered  
“What?” Paula said a few tears dripping from her eyes  
“The doctor will do tests when she wakes up” Kevin said  
“Come on Sal let’s go get a tea” Kevin said

Sally reluctantly got up out of her chair and followed Kevin out the door to gets drink. As soon as they left Paula moved closer to Sophie and held her hand.

“You take your time waking up Soph, come round when you are ready, you’ve given me such a scare and you have made me realise how much I do love you, I’ve fallen for you hard and fast and now I can’t imagine my life without you” Paula said tears rolling down her face as she kissed Sophie on the forehead. 

A few minutes later a doctor walked in.

“Hi, you must be Sophie’s wife”   
“Yeah that’s me, can she hear me?” Paula Asked  
“Yes she can hear you” the doctor replied  
“She should be awake by tomorrow morning at the latest, don’t worry she’s in the best possible place” the doctor said and he left the room.

Paula didn’t know how she was going to sleep tonight. She was meant to be with Sophie now at hers chilling and laughing with Sophie, how did she end up in a hospital. All she could do was hope that Sophie would wake up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula spends the day at the hospital.

The next morning Paula woke up to find herself in the chair next to Sophie with a blanket over her but there was no sign of Kevin and Sally. 

“Morning Soph” Paula said as she kissed her lips

Just then Kevin and Sally walked in with breakfast and a bacon roll and coffee for Paula.

“Thank you Sal” Paula said as she tucked into her roll.   
“Has the doctor been in yet?” Sally Asked  
“No not yet”   
“Told you we wouldn’t miss him” Kevin said

The trio talked for a while, about different things to keep their mind off Sophie. They talked about the court case until the doctor came into the room. 

“Morning” said the doctor  
“Morning” Replied the trio  
“Sophie’s condition is slowly improving so she should come round this morning if all goes to plan” the doctor said  
“Thank you so much” Paula said hugging the doctor. It was then Sally knew how much Sophie meant to Paula. Sophie was lucky to find her.  
“I’ll pop in later to see Sophie when she’s awake” Smiled the doctor 

Two hours later and Sophie came round, she started coughing as the tube was still down her throat. Paula immediately called a nurse to remove it so she would stop coughing and the doctor came in.

“Sophie, you were involved in a car crash, you may have a headache for a few days and you maybe not be able to talk for an hour or so but there is no internal bleeding or brain damage so you will be fine to go home in a few days” said the doctor and Sophie put her thumb up to show she understood.   
“You may need to suck on the ice to help your throat so you stop coughing” added the doctor

Paula kissed Sophie on the forehead before Sophie started to cough. Paula grabbed the ice and put it by Sophie’s mouth.

“Suck this love” Paula said as she held it out for Sophie. The doctor watched on smiling as Sophie listened to Paula. Sophie sucked the ice and stopped coughing for a while. But she still couldn’t talk. 

“I’m just going to ring Tim” said Sally as she walked out of the room.  
“I’m going to get a coffee I’ll be back” Smiled Kevin as he could see the pair wanted some alone time.

“You gave me such a scare there missus. I can’t imagine living without you, so don’t you dare do that to me again” Paula said smiling at Sophie. Sophie still couldn’t get any words out so she just smiled.

Sally came back in much to the pairs annoyance and sat on the chair closest to Sophie. 

“I’m going to go now Soph, I’ll see you tomorrow” Sally said and Sophie nodded to show she understood.  
“See you tomorrow Sal” Paula said as she was leaving  
“I’m just going to see where Kevin had got to Soph, I’ll be 2 minutes” Paula smiled and left 

Sophie was feeling tired so she decided to try and get some sleep while it was quiet. 

Paula had found Kevin and they had been chatting about who was going to look after Sophie.

“I think you should have her at yours” Kevin said  
“But she might want to just be at home” Paula Replied  
“I just think it’ll be easier as you can help her more than I could, I have my hands full with Jack” Kevin said  
“I honestly think she’ll want to stay with you” Paula said again  
“I can’t do both and I feel bad for that but she’s an adult, I have to put Jack first” Kevin said sadly  
“Okay I understand, I’ll ask her if she’s okay with it later” Paula Replied as she left Kevin to go back to Sophie. Kevin had to go to work.

Paula walked through the door to find Sophie sleeping. She smiled at Sophie with how peaceful she looked. She sat in the chair next to Sophie and decided to get her work folder out to look over some notes whilst she had a bit of time. 

Paula had been looking at her notes and evidence for ages now and she was ready to have a rest, so she put the folder back in her bag but she accidentally dropped the bag and it woke Sophie up.

“Sorry Soph, I didn't mean to wake you” Paula said  
“It’s fine” Sophie croaked  
“At last you can talk” Smiled Paula   
“Kissing my lips would help me more” smirked Sophie

Paula smiled and lent down to kiss Sophie, it lingered but that wasn’t enough for Sophie who pulled her back towards her and deepened the kiss. Paula started to caress Sophie’s face before the door opened and the doctor came in.

“Well you’re looking better” Laughed the doctor   
“Finally got my voice back” Sophie Smiled  
“Good I’m glad, your wife was very worried” the doctor said and Paula looked nervously at the floor not wanting to meet Sophie’s eyes

“You seem to be getting better so you may be able to leave tomorrow”   
“Thank you doctor” Sophie said   
“Thank you” Paula said as she hugged the doctor and even though Sophie knew she shouldn’t she was jealous.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow morning” the doctor smiled and left 

“Wife ayyy?” Sophie Smirked  
“They wouldn’t have let me in otherwise” Paula said  
“I’m enjoying you being my wife” Laughed Sophie   
“Me too love, it’ll happen one day” Paula smiled as she kissed Sophie.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”  
“Where’s dad?” Sophie Asked  
“Oh he told me to tell you he’s gone to work and he’ll be back in tomorrow morning” Paula said  
“So were going to be alone all day?” Smirked Sophie  
“Yes, I’ve taken the week off work” Paula said  
“Come lie on the bed with me then” Sophie said  
“Soph I can’t” Paula Replied   
“Oh come onnn, live a little” Sophie said  
“Fine” Paula moaned as she got up and lay down next to Sophie.

Before Paula could say another word Sophie pulled her on top of her and kissed her. She deepened the kiss quickly parting Paula’s mouth with her tongue. Sophie knew they didn’t have much time and so she slipped her hand down into Paula’s trousers and started to pleasure her. Her fingers slipping through Paula’s folds making her moan.

“Soph..” Paula moaned   
“I’m getting wet just watching you” Sophie said with confidence   
“You know dirty talk.... turns.. me on” Paula moaned  
“I want you to say my name when you come” Sophie said as she slipped her finger into Paula thrusting it in and out.  
“Soph... I need... more” Paula managed to say and with that Sophie Inserted two fingers into Paula and picked up her pace, even though her arm was aching.  
“Sophiieeeee” Paula said as her orgasm hit her. Sophie left her fingers in Paula until she had collapsed on top of her. She then removed them and she went to lick them clean but Paula stopped her and licked them clean herself which made Sophie groan.

“That was such a turn on” said Sophie  
“Oh yeah?” Smirked Paula  
“Knowing we could get caught really does it for me” Laughed Sophie  
“I can’t wait to get home” Sophie said biting her lip  
“Would you want to stay with me for a few days just so you have someone with you?” Paula Asked  
“Of course I would, do you even need to ask?” Laughed Sophie  
“I just though you might want to stay with your dad” Paula said  
“I’m besotted with you Paula, of course I want to stay with you” Sophie said as she tapped her lips for Paula to kiss her.

“With any luck you’ll be out soon” Paula said  
“Hopefully, I miss that bed of yours” Sophie Smirked and Paula kissed her again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Paula both spend another day at the hospital.

The next day Sophie woke up to find Paula sleeping in her bed beside her, she didn’t make any noise because she didn’t want to wake Paula who looked exhausted. It wasn’t long before the doctor came in. 

“Morning Sophie” he whispered  
“Morning” Sophie said  
“You can tell she loves you, she was so worried” Smiled the doctor which made Sophie blush.  
“She’d do anything for me” Sophie Smiled   
“I’ll complete the tests and you may be able to go home today, I’ll leave you to rest, that one clearly needs it!” the doctor laughed and left the room

Sophie decided to cuddle up to Paula and go back to sleep. Half an hour later and Kevin had arrived at the hospital and he walked into the room to find them both still sleeping and he smiled to himself, Sophie had never been so happy and he would always respect Paula for that. He didn’t want to wake the pair so he carefully grabbed a chair and sat down, relieved that Sophie was going to be okay. 

Kevin had been there for an hour now and neither of them were awake again yet so he decided to get a coffee and some food. 

The doctor came back in to run the tests so he needed to wake up Sophie, he walked over to the best and nudged her and thankfully she woke up. 

“Sorry Sophie to wake you but we want to run the tests now so we can be confident that you will be safe to go home” the doctor said   
“Yeah no worries, the sooner the better, I’ve already spent too much of my life in hospitals” Sophie joked  
“I’ll get on with it now, you might want to wake your wife” the doctor said which made Sophie Smile

Sophie nudged Paula to wake her.

“You okay Soph? Do you need a nurse?” Paula asked panicking  
“No I’m fine babe, the doctor wants to run tests so I can go home hopefully” Sophie Smiled  
“It will take about an hour to get the results” the doctor said as he got ready to take Sophie for a ct scan.  
“I’ll see you when you get back up here Soph” Paula said as she kissed her on the lips before the nurses helped wheel her out of the room. Not long after Kevin came back in and he panicked when he couldn’t see Sophie.

“Where is she?” Kevin said  
“They’ve just taken her for a ct scan, if everything’s okay then she can come home” Paula said  
“I’ll go to mine and get some of her clothes and stuff. I’ll be back soon” Kevin said as he left the room

Paula decided to use this time to call in at work and make sure everything was going smoothly without her being at the office. After the phone call and knowing everything was alright she pulled Sally’s file out of her bag and began to read through more notes and trying to think about what to do next, she would need to see Sally again to look at witness statements but Sophie was her main priority for now as Sally’s pre trial hearing was not for a few weeks yet. 

A bit later on Sophie came back into the room.

“Hey Soph, feeling better now?” Paula said  
“Yeah I am, I missed you” Sophie said  
“I missed you too” Paula smiled before the doctor came in once again  
“The ct scan was clear so Sophie you can go home, I’ve signed the discharge papers” the doctor said  
“Thank you so much” Paula said  
“Thanks doc” Sophie smiled  
“I don’t mean any offence but I hope I don’t see you again anytime soon” the doctor laughed and left.

Sophie got up out of the bed and went over to wrap her arms around Paula.

“Thank you for staying with me, I don’t deserve you” Sophie said  
“You don’t have to thank me” Paula said  
“Yeah I do, I love you” Sophie said  
“I love you too” Paula said as she lent in for a kiss and Sophie deepened the kiss but Kevin came into the room with Jack.

“Stop it lovebirds” Kevin Laughed  
“Sorry dad” Sophie Laughed  
“You have only gone two days without it” Kevin Smiled  
“One actually” Sophie Smirked and she got a slap on the arm from Paula  
“You two really can’t get enough of each other ay” Kevin Laughed   
“Ewww too much information” moaned Jack which made Sophie laugh  
“I brought your clothes so you can go straight to Paula’s” Kevin said  
“Thanks dad” Sophie said as she took the bag to go and get changed out of the horrible hospital gown.

Sophie had got changed into her own clothes and she felt more human now, she secretly couldn’t wait to live with Paula for a few days.

“Right were going to get off now, I’ll see you soon dad and I’ll ring you tomorrow Jack” Sophie said as she gave Jack a hug  
“Thanks for this Paula” Kevin said  
“No worries” Paula smiled as she high fives Jack and grabs Sophie’s hand that she was holding out for her. 

They both walked out of the hospital hand in hand happy that the accident wasn’t more serious. They got into Paula’s car and headed for home, Sophie couldn’t wait to eat better food and snuggle up to Paula later knowing there was no work to get to tomorrow.

The car journey seemed to take for ages but the finally got to Paula’s and went inside. Paula took Sophie’s coat and hung it up before putting her folders in her study.

“What do you want to eat Soph?” Paula Asked  
“Can we get a takeaway?” Sophie Replied   
“Indian?” Paula Asked  
“Fine by me” Sophie smiled and pecked Paula on the lips.  
“Paula grabbed the phone to call their order already knowing what Sophie liked best. Before sitting on the sofa next to Sophie and putting her head on her shoulder.

“I’m so tired” Paula moaned  
“Me too” yawned Sophie  
“I’ve already spoke to work and I’m having a few more days off, so you’re stuck with me” Paula Smiled  
“You didn’t have to” Sophie said  
“I wanted to Soph, you’re the most important person in my life, never forget that” Paula said  
“Soppy mare” Laughed Sophie 

The pair were cuddling on the sofa when the doorbell went and Paula got up to answer and get their food. She plated it and put it on the table where Sophie was now sitting. 

“This is so much better than hospital food” Sophie said  
“I’ve missed being here with you” Paula said  
“I’ve missed it too, it really feels like home” Sophie Smiled and they both tucked into their food.


	20. Chapter 20

The pair had finished eating their food and Paula put the plates in the sink.

“You look exhausted do you want to go to bed?” Paula Asked  
“I wouldn’t mind a bath” Sophie said  
“Come on then, I’ll run the water while you take your clothes off” Paula Smiled and she walked up the stairs behind Sophie.

Paula went straight into the bathroom and filled up the bath for Sophie, she put a few candles around the edge and put in lots of bubbles for her. Sophie walked into the bathroom naked and pushed Paula against the wall. She kissed her slowly and started to tease Paula by moving away every time she tried to kiss her. 

“Soph.. don’t tease” Paula moaned  
“I won’t if you get in the bath with me” Sophie Smirked   
“Fine” Paula said as she started to undress herself. Sophie climbed in and Paula followed.

“Come here Soph” Paula said and Sophie moved towards her and Sophie lay between Paula’s legs but Paula didn’t realise that Sophie having Paula’s skin touching her was really turning her on. 

“What’s wrong Soph?” Paula asked as she could feel Sophie’s tension  
“It’s embarrassing”   
“What is Soph?” Paula Asked  
“You’re turning me on” said Sophie shyly and Paula turned her round so she was facing her and kissed her slowly but that wasn’t enough for Sophie who instantly deepened the kiss and held onto Paula’s neck pulling her close. The pairs hands started to travel around each other’s bodies before Sophie cupped Paula’s sex.

“Soph...” Paula moaned  
“I’m gonna make your pussy so wet and hot” Sophie whispered  
“Soph Stop it... you know that turns me on beyond belief” Paula moaned  
“It’s a weird sensation in water” Paula said  
“I wouldn’t know” Sophie Replied  
“What never?” Paula asked  
“No”  
“Not even to yourself?”   
“Nope” came Sophie’s reply and with that Paula sat up and pleasured Sophie at the same time and they both groaned in pleasure.

“Don’t stop...” Sophie groaned  
“If you stop I stop” Paula moaned in reply 

The pair both orgasmed at the same time and they were both lying in the bath breathless. 

“That was amazing” Sophie said  
“Too right it was, we’ll be doing that again” Paula Smirked

Sophie got out of the bath and got herself dry and she was so tired now.

“I’m just going to record my programme” Sophie said as she left the bathroom. Paula then got out and dried herself off, put on her pyjamas and went to find out what Sophie was up to. She walked downstairs to find Sophie fast asleep on the sofa, she didn’t want to wake her so she gave her a blanket and Paula took herself off to bed.

Paula had been in bed at least an hour when her daughter Isla walked through the door. She had been on travels for a few months and she didn’t even know that Paula was dating Sophie yet. Isla walked in to find Sophie asleep on the sofa and she was confused so she went to go ask her mum what she was doing there.

“Mum?” Isla called out  
“Isla you’re home, how are you?” Paula said hugging her daughter  
“Yeah I’m good mum, had a great time but glad to be back” Isla Smiled   
“I’ve missed you”   
“I’ve missed you too Mum, um whys there a girl downstairs?” Isla Asked  
“I have something to tell you, but I don’t want you to go mad” Paula said  
“Mum you’re scaring me what’s happened”  
“Me and Sophie are seeing each other” Paula whispered  
“Is it serious?” Isla Asked  
“Yes it is, I love her Isla” Paula Replied   
“Then I’m happy for you, I’m going to say hello” Isla said  
“That’s fine, you’ll have to wake her up and when you’re done send her to me please” Paula Smiled as Isla left her room to talk to Sophie.

Isla walked down the stairs to find Sophie still sleeping on the sofa. She gently nudged her to wake her up.

“Sophie” Isla said  
“Who are you?” Sophie Asked  
“I’m Paula’s daughter, Isla” she said which made Sophie sit up  
“Oh sorry, nice to meet you, do you know?” Sophie said  
“Yes I know and I’m happy for you both as long as you’re not messing her about” Isla said  
“I’m not, I really love her” Sophie Smiled  
“I’m glad, just don’t hurt her” Isla warned  
“Trust me I won’t” Sophie said  
“She wants you to go up to her” Isla said as she hugged Sophie before letting her walk upstairs.

Sophie went upstairs and let herself into Paula’s bedroom with a smile on her face.

“You’re daughter is so nice” Sophie said  
“I’m glad you think so sweetheart” Paula said  
“She’s happy for us” Sophie Smiled  
“I know, come on get into bed you” Paula winked as she cuddled up to Sophie so they could both get some sleep, Paula would talk to Isla again properly tomorrow to make sure she really was fine with her and Sophie although even if she wasn’t Sophie wasn’t going anywhere but it would make it easier if Isla was happy for them.

The next morning Paula was the first to wake up it had been a better nights sleep than she’d had in a few days due to sleeping at the hospital with Sophie. Sophie woke up about 10 minutes later and smiled when she saw Paula.

“Morning gorgeous” Sophie whispered  
“Morning love, how did you sleep?” Paula Asked  
“Better than the hospital” Laughed Sophie  
“Yeah me too” Smiled Paula

Sophie stared at Paula for a few moments before leaning in to kiss her. Sophie climbed on top of Paula and continued to kiss her, moving down to her neck and her shoulders before throwing Paula’s top over her head and taking Paula nipple in her mouth making Paula gyrate her hips trying to get friction.

“Soph... you’re killing me” moaned Paula which only spurred Sophie on and she took the other nipple in her mouth before kissing her way down to Paula’s bottoms and slowly sliding the material down Paula’s legs and throwing them across the room. She parted Paula’s legs and put her knee between them. She moved back up to her lips and kissed them again before she slid two fingers into Paula and began to thrust in and out quickening her pace each time.

“Yesss... don’t.... stop” Paula moaned and with that Paula’s orgasm hit her hard.

“SOPHIIEE” Paula screamed.

“Ew I don’t want to hear you having sex” Isla shouted back  
“Oohhh you’re in trouble” Smirked Sophie  
“Soph, That was unbelievable” Paula said trying to get her breath back.  
“I don’t think I ever want to leave this room” Sophie said  
“Well, we’re going to have to face Isla at some point after that” Laughed Paula and it caused Sophie to go shy.

“I love it when you’re shy Soph” Paula Smirked and kissed her before walking into the en-suite to get ready for the day ahead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first of two chapters posted today.

Paula got into the bathroom and had a quick shower as she stunk of sex. She quickly got changed and went downstairs to make herself some coffee. Sophie was nervous about seeing Isla after hearing them this morning. Paula got downstairs and Isla had left a note to say she had gone to her dads and she wouldn’t be back for a few days

“Soph” Paula Shouted  
“Yeah?” Sophie Replied  
“Isla has gone for the day, she won’t be back for a few days so you can come down now” joked Paula

Sophie came down and jumped on Paula and wrapped her legs around her. She kissed her slowly and kept pulling back every few kisses to look Paula in the eyes.

“I...” *kiss*  
“Love” *kiss*  
“You” *kiss*  
“Gorgeous” *kiss*

Sophie got down off Paula and smiled at her.

“I love you too Soph, that was cute” Paula Smiled and took Sophie’s hands in her own and just looked at them, she’d never been happier.

“I’m going to ask if your mum and Tim want to come for dinner Soph, if that’s okay with you?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah sure if you want to” Sophie Replied  
“I mean I’ve been to your mums and dads and they have been here so I could invite Sally, Tim, Kevin and Jack?” Paula said  
“Yeah alright, I’ll go back to coronation street and tell them” Sophie said smiling  
“You’re meant to be resting, I’ll just ring them” Paula said as she went and sat on the sofa to ring them. Sophie sat next to her and entwined their hands, she sat there slowly caressing Paula’s hand as she was on the phone.

“Hey Sal, do you fancy coming to dinner at mine tonight?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah sure, me and Tim would love to” Sally said  
“It’s 5 Rumbush lane, I’ll see you around 7” Paula said and ended the call.

Right your mum and Tim are coming, I just need to ring Kevin now” Paula said as she dialled Kevin’s number

“Hello Kevin, fancy coming to dinner at mine tonight, Sally and Tim are coming?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah sure, I’ll bring Jack, what’s the address” Kevin Asked  
“5 Rumbush lane, be here at 7”  
“I’ll see you later then” Kevin said and he ended the call.

“Right that’s it missus everyone is coming, now I just need to decide what to make” Paula said  
“Make whatever you want to, my family will eat anything” Sophie said laughing  
“I might just make a curry, do they all like that?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah they love curry, but don’t worry about dinner yet it’s ages away” Sophie Smiled  
“What shall we do today then?” Paula Asked  
“I don’t mind as long as I’m with you” Sophie Replied  
“Cringe but cute sweetheart” Paula Replied  
“Let’s just go for a drive and we’ll see what happens” Paula said

Both women got their shoes on and headed out to Paula’s car to go for a drive. Neither knew what would happen today but they needed to be out and doing something knowing they would be in all evening tonight.

They set off towards the country side and just kept driving, they didn’t know how far they had come but it was lunch time and they were both getting hungry so they stopped at a small food wagon and both got a burger, then they got back into the car and carried on their journey until Paula needed a rest from driving so she pulled into a lay by on the side of the road and turned the engine off.

“This has been nice” Paula said  
“What driving?” Sophie said  
“Spending time away from home, from coronation street” Paula smiled

Sophie took her seatbelt off and put her finger on Paula’s cheek turning her head to face her before kissing her slowly. Sophie deepened the kiss before climbing on top of Paula in the car. She unbuttoned Paula’s top and opened it to slowly reveal her torso and bra. She grazed her hands over Paula’s stomach before settling her hands on the top of Paula’s trousers, she unzipped them and slid her hand inside.

“You’re so wet Paula” Sophie groaned  
“Please baby, I need you” Paula pleaded

Sophie slowly slid her hand down into Paula’s underwear. She swiped her hand through Paula’s folds making her breathe more heavily. She circled her clit and picked up her pace. She could feel Paula wriggling beneath her.

“Don’t stop...” 

Sophie wanted to tease Paula and slowly started to withdraw her hand.

“Soph, please don’t stoppp”

Sophie pushed two fingers inside Paula and started to thrust in and out starting off slow but getting faster and faster until she felt Paula’s walls tighten and she felt Paula come all over her hand.

“Soph.. you’re in so much trouble” Paula moaned as she tried to get her breath back.  
“Can’t you keep up granny?” Sophie Laughed  
“Right that’s it you’ve had it” Paula said as she got out the car and pulled Sophie with her before jumping onto the back seat. 

“Now you need sorting out young lady” Paula said seriously  
“Oh do I now?” Laughed Sophie

And with that Paula climbed on top of Sophie and kissed her before she kept waiting just outside of Sophie’s reach so every time she tried to kiss Paula she missed.

“Babe... come on..” Sophie moaned

Paula took Sophie’s top off and put it on the front seat, she then lifted Sophie’s legs up so she could take her trousers off in one swoop. She took a few minutes to let her eyes rake over Sophie’s body. She started to kiss her way down from Sophie’s neck to her waistline. This made Sophie hips gyrate towards Paula. 

“Paula... please...” Sophie whined

But Paula was not going to let her get away with it that easy so she carried on kissing and licking past Sophie’s hips and onto her things, purposely missing where she knew Sophie needed her most. She then plunged into Sophie’s wetness but still wouldn’t swipe her tongue over Sophie’s throbbing clit.

“Please.., I’ll do anything” Sophie moaned  
“Anything?” Paula Smirked and Sophie nodded and with that Paula plunged into her wetness again, swiping over Sophie’s throbbing clit it didn’t take long for Sophie to orgasm. 

“That was something else” moaned Sophie  
“Don’t think you’ll be calling me granny again” Laughed Paula  
“I mean if that’s the punishment I probably will” Laughed Sophie  
“Let’s get back, need to get started on the food soon” Smiled Paula and she opened the door and sat in the front seat again.  
“Let me get changed first” Sophie said  
“Do you have to?” Flirted Paula 

Paula let Sophie get changed and then they pulled off once more ready to get home for the dinner with Sophie’s family. Paula was so going to get Sophie back for today, she just didn’t know how yet...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter posted today.

The pair got to Paula’s house and started cooking. Sophie laid the table whilst Paula stood over the stove. 

“I’m kind of nervous” Paula said  
“Why babe?” Sophie Replied  
“I just feel like I’m going to be interrogated” Paula said  
“They will be fine, trust me” Sophie Smiled and pecked Paula on the lips.

Paula was almost done with the curry when there was a knock at the door. Paula was busy with the curry so Sophie went to answer it. 

“Hey dad, Hey Jack” said Sophie  
“Hello Kevin” said Paula from the stove  
“Help yourself to drink and the table is laid so feel free to sit at the table” Sophie said and Paula smiled at how at home Sophie really was and she loved it.  
“How are you Jack?” Paula asked   
“Yeah good thanks” Jack Smiled as he sat at the table. Not long after the doorbell rang again and so Sophie got up from the table to open it. It was Sally and Tim.

“Hi come in” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, this house is massive” Tim said  
“Yeah it’s big” Sally said  
“Go sit at the table Paula is going to start serving soon” Sophie said.

Sally and Tim walked over to the table and sat down next to Kevin and Jack.

“Hi Jack” Sally said  
“Hi” Jack Replied

They all continued to talk at the table so Sophie went into the kitchen to make sure Paula was okay. 

“You alright?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah, just nervous” Paula Replied  
“Don’t be, I’ll take the food though then just take your time” Sophie Smiled  
“Thank you Soph” Paula Replied as Sophie picked up the plates and took them through to the dining room. 

Sophie had taken all the plates through and her family had started eating when Paula came in and sat down.

“Hello Paula” Sally said  
“Hello Sal, Hi Tim” Paula said

Sophie could see Paula was nervous so Sophie put her hand on Paula’s leg to offer comfort to which Paula smiled.

They all continued to talk over dinner and the atmosphere got a lot better and Paula got more confident as the night went on due to drinking a lot of wine. Sophie got up and cleared the plates and took them to the sink and when she got back they had set up a game of beer pong using all the alcohol they could find in Paula’s house.

“I’m going first” slurred Sally  
“Me and Jack vs you two then” Kevin shouted  
“I wanna play” Paula said  
“Be with us Paula because I can’t drink it” Jack said 

The 5 of them were getting well into the game.

“What’s happening here?” Sophie asked   
“We’re playing beer.. pong” Paula slurred her words  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Sophie Asked  
“No, we’re only just getting started” Laughed Paula

The game went on for what felt like ages, Sophie stayed on the sofa because she clearly needed to stay sober for Paula. Sophie was just about to go upstairs away from the noise when Paula came over and sat on her lap.

“Baby” Paula whispered  
“What?” Sophie Asked  
“I’m horny.. are you?” Paula whispered which made Sophie laugh

Before Sophie could answer Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand and slid it down into her own underwear

“Touch me.. Sophie” Paula whispered.  
“My mum is literally over there” Sophie said  
“Just do it woman” Paula slurred.

Sophie pleased Paula slowly trying to make sure they couldn’t be seen. Paula wasn’t quiet at all though and she started groaning loudly.

“Shushhh Paula” Sophie whispered.

Sophie decided to take her hand out of Paula’s underwear and got up off the sofa to try and make everyone leave.

“Well it’s been great but I think we should call it a night” Sophie said  
“Yeah, night Soph” Jack said as he opened the front door.  
“Yeah Jack has school tomorrow” Kevin said as he hugged Sophie and went outside to call a taxi.  
“Kevin wait we’ll jump in the taxi with you” Sally shouted as she grabbed Tim and ran out the door. Sophie locked the door behind them.

“Paula, where are you?” Sophie Shouted   
“I’m in here” Paula said

Sophie walked into the living room to find Paula pleasuring herself. Sophie couldn’t take her eyes off Paula. It was turning her on seeing Paula’s hips buck forwards at her own touch.

“What are you doing?” Sophie Asked  
“You wouldn’t help me so I took care of myself” Paula whispered as she increased the pace of her fingers before coming down around them.

“That’s better” Paula moaned  
“I can’t believe you just did that” Sophie Laughed  
“Well I had no help from you” Paula pouted  
“You should get drunk more often missus, let’s get to bed now” Sophie said as she led Paula upstairs and undressed her so she could sleep comfortably. 

“I’m going for a shower, try and get some sleep you’ll be bad in the morning” Sophie said as she walked out into the bathroom.

When Sophie had finished in the shower, she came back in the bedroom to find Paula fast asleep. She got dry and put her pyjamas on knowing she wasn’t getting any action tonight. She made sure Paula was warm enough and spooned her from behind.

“I love you Paula Martin” she whispered before closing her eyes to get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the boozy dinner.

Sophie was the first to wake up in the morning, she had a shower and got changed. She got Paula some water and paracetamol and put it by her bed. Before hopping back into bed next to Paula. 

A little while later Paula woke up.

“Morning” Sophie said  
“Morning..” Paula whispered  
“I take it you’re not feeling great” Sophie Laughed  
“How much did we drink last night?” Paula groaned  
“Me? One glass, you? Could have be 7-8? Laughed Sophie  
“I’m never drinking again” Paula whispered  
“There’s some water and paracetamol there for you” Sophie Smiled  
“Thanks Soph, and I’m meant to be looking after you”   
“Don’t worry about it babe, plus you’re funny when you’re drunk” Sophie giggled  
“Oh no.. what did I do?” Paula asked   
“You don’t wanna know” Smirked Sophie as she left the room.

Paula got up and went in the shower before having the water and paracetamol. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Sophie. She wanted to know what happened last night as she can’t remember anything. She came down to find Sophie sat on the sofa watching television, she sat down next to Sophie and turned it off.

“So... What did I get up to last night?” Paula Asked  
“Just the usual” Laughed Sophie  
“Which is?”  
“You suggested beer pong, got drunk and got horny” Sophie giggled  
“I haven’t played beer pong in years and what do you mean got horny?” Said Paula worriedly   
“You sat on my lap and forced me to put my hands down your pants and when I wouldn’t make you come, you got stroppy and did it yourself” Laughed Sophie  
“Oh Soph I’m so sorry” Paula said embarrassed  
“Oh don’t be, it was funny really” said Sophie   
“Did anyone see?” Paula Questioned  
“No, luckily they were all too drunk” Sophie said as she moved closer to Paula and wrapped her arms round her.   
“I think they will all be waking up with sore heads by the sound of it” Laughed Paula  
“My mum won’t feel it, she never gets hangovers nor does my dad really” Said Sophie  
“I’m jealous” said Paula  
“Rana and Kate are having a party at the Rovers tonight as they are going off travelling and I said we’d go” Sophie said  
“Yeah that’s fine, I’ll just stay off the drink” Paula Laughed.  
“We can stay at mum or dads as-well to, so we don’t have to worry about getting back here babe” Sophie Smiled  
“Fine by me Soph, I’m going to run into work to sort a few things, do you want to come with me?” Paula asked   
“Yeah sure” Sophie Smiled 

They both grabbed their coats and Paula got her folders and they headed out to the car. Sophie put the radio on and held onto Paula’s leg all the way to Paula’s work. When they got there they both headed inside to get to work straight away so Paula could come to the party later. 

“I’ll get this done Soph, then we have the afternoon for the party” Paula Smiled as she got out her glasses and started to sort out her notes.

“You can’t do that to me” whined Sophie  
“Do what?” Paula said as she looked up from her notes  
“Wear the glasses, you know they turn me on” Sophie whined again  
“I’m just reading” Laughed Paula  
“I know but uggghhhh” groaned Sophie which made Paula smile. She liked the fact that she was so much older than Sophie yet she could still make her want her with ease.

“Just give me a kiss” Sophie said  
“But a kiss is never just a kiss with you is it?” Paula Smirked  
“Please” Sophie said flickering her eyelashes  
“One kiss then, come here” Paula said

Sophie walked over to Paula and sat on her lap, looked into her eyes for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing her softly. Paula was immediately lost in the kiss and she deepened it, pulling Sophie closer towards her and pushing her tongue into Sophie’s mouth. They both started to caress each other’s face and were roaming hands all over each other’s bodies before Paula pulled away and rested her head on Sophie’s

“We need to stop” Paula said breathlessly   
“I know” Sophie said  
“Sooner I finish, the sooner we can leave love” Paula Smiled  
“Get on with it then!” Sophie Smiled  
“Yes boss” Paula joked as she moved back under her desk and carried on with her work.

A few hours later Paula had finished her work and Sophie had fallen asleep on the office sofa. Paula smiled to herself. She really did love this woman.

“Soph” Paula said as she nudged her  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to drop off” Sophie Smiled  
“It’s alright, let’s leave I’m finished” Paula said as she pulled Sophie up off the sofa and into a hug.  
“What was that for?” Sophie Asked  
“Can I not hug my girlfriend?” Paula joked

The pair left Paula’s work and headed back to Coronation Street for the party. 

“I’m actually nervous” Paula spoke as they were driving  
“Why?” Sophie said  
“Well I’ll be meeting your friends” Paula said  
“They will love you” Sophie reassured Paula  
“I hope you’re right” Paula said  
“What are you going to wear?” Sophie Asked  
“We’ll go back to mine and look” Paula said  
“When we’ve done that can we nip to dads I have the perfect dress to wear” Sophie said  
“I look forward to seeing you in it” Paula winked

It didn’t take them long to get back to Paula’s, while Paula was getting changed Sophie stayed in the car. Paula came out the house in a black, short dress which was tight in all the right places and Sophie’s draw dropped

“Close your mouth darling” Paula joked  
“Wow” Drooled Sophie and Paula blushed  
“Right let’s get to Kevins” Paula said as she started the engine

They were on the street in no time and they both went into Kevin’s.

“Hey dad, I’ve come to get ready for the party” Sophie Smiled  
“I heard about that” Kevin said  
“I’m just going to get my dress” Sophie said as she practically ran upstairs, Paula moved to sit on the sofa.

It wasn’t long before Sophie came down in a greenish dress and black boots. Paula just stared at her.

“You look nice Soph” Kevin said  
“Thanks dad” Sophie said  
“Well do I pass?” Sophie joked  
“You more than pass” Paula said raking her eyes up and down Sophie’s body.  
“Let’s head over then” Sophie said as she held out her hand for Paula to hold onto.  
“See you later Kevin”  
“Yeah bye dad” Sophie said as they walked out the door to go across the road to the pub.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second of two chapters posted today, didn’t want to leave you guessing for too long.

Paula and Sophie walked into the pub hand in hand. They found the nearest booth and sat down.

“What drink do you want?” Sophie Asked  
“Just an orange Juice please Soph” Paula smiled

Sophie went up to the bar to get the drinks and she was immediately spotted by Kate and Rana.

“Hey Soph, Where’s Paula?” Kate Asked  
“Over there” Sophie pointed and both women went over to the table 

“You must be Sophie’s girlfriend, nice to meet you” Said Kate  
“Yeah likewise” Paula smiled  
“She’s been so happy lately” Rana said  
“I’m glad to hear it” Paula said as the two women sat down opposite. Sophie walked over with both their drinks and sat down next to Paula and smiled.  
“I thought it would be more of a party” Kate said  
“Well then let’s make it a party” said Sophie as she got up to go to the bar  
“Tray of shots please” Sophie said and brought them back to the table. Kate and Rana both grabbed one but Paula didn’t.

“You not drinking Paula?” Kate Asked  
“No, I had a lot yesterday” Paula Replied  
“Let’s play never have I ever” Said Rana

They played the game for a while and Sophie had been up to the bar at least another 3 times and Paula was getting worried that she would be how she was yesterday but she didn’t want to be overprotective and have Sophie thinking she was like a mum so she just sat back and kept an eye on her.

“Never have I ever had sex in a public place” Sophie said neither Kate or Rana drank but Sophie did.  
“Excuse me young lady where have you had public sex?” Paula asked  
“Well with you in the car and that time in the office” Sophie winked and it made Paula go red.

They carried on playing until a few more of Kate and Ranas friends came into the pub and they went over to say hello leaving Sophie and Paula alone again. 

“Soph just be careful” Paula said smiling  
“I am don’t worry” Sophie smirked and she pushed her hand under Paula’s dress and up her thigh.  
“Soph... not here” Paula whispered  
“Then follow me to the toilet” Sophie winked and grabbed Paula by the hand and led her into the toilet and into a cubicle. Sophie pushed Paula up against the now closed door and slide her hand up Paula’s legs, up over her bum and back down between her thighs. She started to please Paula from inside her underwear. She slid her hand through Paula’s folds making her moan.

“I need more Soph...” Paula whispered and with that Sophie pushed two fingers into Paula and thrusted slowly getting faster and faster until Paula’s orgasm hit her. She left her fingers in Paula until she had recovered.

“Soph, you get better and better” Paula said breathlessly  
“Come on before someone notices were missing” Sophie said as she washed her hands and they both headed back to their table.

When they got out the toilet they were surprised to see that the pub had filled up quickly and there were lots more people here now. The music was on louder now and there were lots of people dancing. 

“Babe let’s dance” Sophie said to Paula  
“Come on then” Laughed Paula

They both headed to where everyone was dancing and joined in and first joking around but as the songs got slower they were more sexual and got closer to each other suddenly they found themselves kissing until it was broken by the sound of Kate.

“Soph come for another drink” Kate Shouted as Sophie looked at Paula lovingly  
“Go on have some fun, I’ll see you in a bit” Paula Smiled as she pecked Sophie on the lips and went to sit the table furthest from the bar. She kept her eye on Sophie until Sally came into the pub and immediately noticed Paula sat alone.

“Hey Paula, why are you not with Sophie” Sally Asked  
“Hey Sal, and Kate called her over for a few drinks and I’m still not great from last night” Paula joked but Sally could see she was a little jealous of Kate  
“I don’t get hangovers. But that doesn’t stop you hanging around with her too” Sally Smiled  
“I just don’t want her to think I’m too clingy and that she can’t have friends” Paula said.

While Sally and Paula were talking Sophie was consuming more and more alcohol and was starting to slur her words but she still didn’t stop drinking. 

Sally was still talking to Paula, they have moved onto the case and Paula was becoming bored and now she couldn’t spot Sophie in the pub. 

“I’m just going to check on Sophie” Paula said as she got up from the table. Paula searched the pub and found Sophie in the other corner of the put sat on the floor.

“Soph” Paula said  
“I’m okay, I just need to find my girlfriend” Sophie said as Paula lifted her up off the floor and onto a chair.  
“My girlfriend wouldn’t like you touching me so please don’t” Sophie said which made Paula smile.  
“Shall we get you home?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah okay, but you can’t stay, I would never cheat on Paula” Sophie slurred. So Paula held her waist and they walked out of the pub towards Kevin’s and Paula found Sophie’s keys in her pocket and let herself in. 

Sophie lent up and kissed Paula on the cheek before saying “thanks for bringing me home but you need to leave now”  
“Sophie it’s me Paula” she said again  
“I mean it, leave because I don’t want to lose Paula” Sophie said and she started crying so Paula pulled her in for a hug before leaving her on the sofa to go and get some water, by the time she got back with the water Sophie had fallen asleep, Paula smiled to herself that even when Sophie was drunk she would never cheat on Paula and that gave her a massive confidence boost.

She decided to leave Sophie to sleep and she went upstairs and got into Sophie’s bed. She took off her clothes, turned the light off and went to sleep, she knew she would need all the energy in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaller filler chapter.

Paula woke up early the next morning to go and check on Sophie. She walked down the stairs to find the sofa empty.

“Soph?” Paula called out  
“I’m in here” Sophie called out from the kitchen   
“What you doing on the floor Soph?” Paula Asked concerned  
“I have something to tell you...” Sophie said   
“I think I kissed someone yesterday, I vaguely remember it” Sophie said as tears were dropping from her face. Paula lent down and joined Sophie on the floor.  
“Soph...” Paula said calmly   
“I’m so sorry Paula, you know I love you” Sophie sobbed  
“You didn’t kiss anyone” Paula said  
“What?”   
“You kissed me on the cheek and that’s it” Paula smiled  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yeah positive, you weren’t making much sense saying I shouldn’t touch you because you have a girlfriend and then you kissed me on the cheek and told me to leave because you didn’t want your girlfriend to think you’ve cheated” Paula Laughed  
“Oh” Sophie said as she turned away from Paula embarrassed  
“At least I know you wouldn’t cheat, come here” Laughed Paula

She kissed Sophie slowly before pulling away.

“Urgh brush your teeth” Paula moaned  
“So rude” Laughed Sophie as she got up to brush them

Sophie came back down the stairs and joined Paula on the sofa.

“I’m sorry I had a melt down” Sophie said  
“You don’t need to be sorry Soph” Paula said  
“I do, I shouldn’t have drank so much” Sophie said  
“I haven’t seen you that relaxed in a while Soph, and you don’t suffer from hangovers anyway you lucky shit” Paula smiled  
“I won’t be drinking again for a while” Sophie moaned  
“You say that now but give it a few days” Paula said   
“Anyway let’s head home” Paula Smirked 

They grabbed their things and headed out to Paula’s car, but they bumped into Kevin.

“I heard you were the life and soul of the pub last night” Kevin Laughed  
“I got a bit drunk that’s all dad” Sophie whined  
“She didn’t know what she was doing” Paula Laughed which earned her a nudge from Sophie.  
“We need to get going dad, see you later” Sophie said as she pulled Paula towards the car.

The both got in and Paula started the engine, Sophie grabbed Paula’s hand until she needed it to drive but she always took hold of it again afterwards. The journey to Paula’s was short and they parked up and went into the house.

Paula was about to hang her coat up when Sophie’s pushed her towards the sofa and made sure she fell onto it, she then climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

“Give me one minute” Sophie whispered and she got off Paula and ran upstairs and she rummaged through her bag and found her handcuffs. She then raced back downstairs and climbed on Paula once more and pulled her top up over her head and flung it somewhere on the floor. She then handcuffed Paula’s hands together and started to kiss Paula from her neck down the rest of her body towards Paula’s now throbbing clit.

“Soph...” Paula moaned   
This only spurred Sophie on and she stopped to pull down Paula’s trousers and underwear before she pushed two fingers into Paula and thrusted slowly. 

“Oh yesss Soph” Paula moaned as Sophie plunged into Paula’s wetness with her tongue and began to lick and suck around Paula’s clit which brought on her orgasm. Sophie moved off Paula when she had relaxed so Paula could sit up. 

But before Paula say anything Sophie led her to a chair in the dining room and sat her down taking off the handcuffs and reapplying them on her one wrist and the chair leg to stop her from moving. Sophie then slowly undressed herself starting with her top, undoing every button, she could see the lust in Paula’s eyes. She then unclipped her bra and then moved down to her trousers gently pulling the bow in her trousers lose and sliding them down her legs slowly. Sophie watched Paula as she put her free hand between her thighs and started to rub herself slowly.

“Do you like what you see?” Sophie Smirked and all Paula could do was nod as she was wriggling under her own touch.

Sophie went over to Paula and picked up the pace that Paula had created getting faster and faster until she felt Paula’s wetness coat her hand. She took her fingers out of Paula and held them up in front of her.

“Lick it” Sophie said with confidence. Paula was so turned on she happily obliged. Sophie then sat on Paula’s lap and started to grind down on her. Paula was going insane because she couldn’t get the friction she needed.

“Baby please...” Paula moaned  
“I’ll uncuff you” Sophie Smirked

Paula got up off the chair and went over towards Sophie before kissing her on the lips.

“You’re such a tease” Paula whispered  
“Guess what we’re doing now” Sophie winked  
“What?” Paula Asked  
“We’re off to bed” Sophie Smirked


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed and it’s Sally’s pre-trial hearing.

A couple of weeks had passed and it was the day of Sally’s pre-trial hearing. Paula had got it all under control and was ready to start defending Sally.

“Morning Paula” Sophie said as she kissed her forehead  
“Morning, love” Paula Replied as she sat up in bed before leaning over and kissing Sophie again. Instantly Sophie deepened the kiss and their hands started roaming over each other’s bodies.

“Soph we have to stop..” Paula said breathlessly  
“I know, I’m going to get ready” Sophie Smiled as she got up out of bed and went to find some clothes to put on. She found a tight fitting skirt and blouse to look her best for court. She came back into the bedroom to see Paula in a smart top with her suit Jacket and smart trousers.

“How can I concentrate now?” Moaned Paula  
“Well you best be as I don’t want my mum in prison” joked Sophie  
“I’ll try my best” Paula Smiled  
“I can’t wait to see you in your sexy wig” Laughed Sophie  
“Oh I definitely pull it off” giggles Paula

Sophie went to walk past Paula out of the room when Paula grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her and kissed her softly. She then pulled away leaving Sophie all frustrated.

“Ghee thanks” moaned Sophie  
“Come on, if we don’t get to your mums she’ll have a meltdown” Paula said  
“Fine” stropped Sophie as she walked downstairs to get her coat on and Paula followed laughing before walking out the door and closing it behind Sophie. They got into the car and headed to Coronation Street. 

The journey wasn’t long and they were there with plenty of time and they pulled up outside Sally’s house.

Sophie went and unlocked the door before waiting for Paula to join her before they walked in.

“Morning” Sophie said  
“Morning Soph, morning Paula” Sal Replied  
“We just need to go through some things” Paula said  
“Yeah We’ll do it now” Sally Replied and she gestured for Paula to sit on the sofa

Everyone else moved out of their way so they could talk. Sophie went upstairs and Tim went for a walk with Gina. It wasn’t long before Sally had finished talking with Paula.

“Soph you can come down now” Sally shouted  
“Coming” Sophie said as she walked down the stairs  
“Right I want you both back here for 11 please” Sally said to both Paula and Sophie  
“We’ll be here” Smiled Paula

Sophie and Paula both left the house and went over to Kevin’s.

“Daddd” Sophie called  
“I’m here Soph” Kevin Shouted  
“Are you coming to court today?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah, what time?” Kevin Replied  
“She wants us over to hers at 11” Paula said and Kevin nodded knowingly at how bossy Sally could be.

“Right I think we should go to the cafe for some breakfast” Sophie said  
“Yeah come on love” Paula said as she followed Sophie out the door

Both Sophie and Paula sat in the cafe until if was 10 to 11 and they decided to walk slowly over to Sally’s but Sophie was really quiet which wasn’t like her at all.

“Soph, are you okay?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah, I’m just worried for my mum” Sophie Smiled  
“Soph, I’ve got his yeah?” Paula said as she took hold of Sophie’s hand  
“I know, sorry” Sophie Smiled weakly  
“You don’t need to be sorry, let’s just get today over with” Paula said as they reached Sally’s house and opened the door.

“Where’s Sally?” Paula Asked  
“She’s been upstairs for ages” Tim said  
“We’ll go up” said Sophie and she gave Paula the eyes to follow her

Sophie and Paula went upstairs to see Sally sat on the bed staring into space.

“Sal, are you okay?” Paula Asked  
“I’m just worried that I’ll end up in jail” Sally cried  
“Oh mum, Paula’s put in so much work for this case, you are in safe hands” Sophie said as she hugged her mum  
“Sal today is just formality so as long as we give our evidence you will be fine” Paula smiled  
“Okay, I’ll just get ready and I’ll meet you downstairs” Sally Smiled weakly 

Sophie and Paula left her to get changed and headed back downstairs.

“She’s just getting changed” Paula said  
“Is she alright?” Tim Asked  
“She was just worried about that case” Sophie said 

It wasn’t long before Sally came down the stairs. 

“Right, let’s get to court” Paula said as she picked up her folders and got ready to leave. Everyone followed Paula out to the door and into the street towards Paula’s car.

“Are you okay to take us?” Sally Asked  
“Yeah of course get in” Paula said as Sophie moved the seat to enable Tim, Gina and Sally to get in the back before Sophie pushed the chair back and got in the front seat.

“Why do you get the front seat?” Moaned Sally  
“Umm because she’s MY girlfriend” Sophie said which made Paula smile  
“Ooohh alright” Laughed Tim

Paula started the engine and they made their way to court. The journey felt like it took forever as the Three in the back were complaining that they had no room and Sophie and Paula were finding it hard to resist touching each other, they occasionally looked at each other and smiled both knowing they were thinking the same thing.

The finally got to the court and pulled up outside, the three couldn’t wait to get out the car and stretch their legs which meant Sophie had to get out. Paul slowly got out and they walked towards the court. Paula and Sophie walked in first and the rest were walking behind them. This was it, whether Sally would be imprisoned until the trial...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre-trial hearing outcome.

They walked into the courthouse and Paula went to find out which room Sally would be in. It didn’t take her long and she was back with the family leading them to the room. When they got there Paula needed to have a few words with Sally before she went out into the court.

“I just need a few moments with Sally” Paula said  
“We’ll go and wait for Kevin downstairs” Tim said as him and Gina walked off  
“I’ll see you before we go in Soph don’t worry” Paula Smiled as Sophie went wondering along the corridor.

“You seem better” Paula said  
“Yeah I feel more confident now we are here” Sally said  
“When Duncan says stuff you need to keep quiet you will have your chance to speak” Smiled Paula  
“I will, I won’t do anything to mess this up” said Sally as she was taken into the court room. 

“Soph” Paula Shouted  
“I’m coming” Sophie Smiled  
“I need to go in shortly to speak to the judge and then I won’t see you properly until after”  
“Yeah that’s fine, do what you need to do” Sophie Smiled  
“I love you, wish me luck” Paula said  
“I love you too and you don’t need luck, you’ll smash it babe” Sophie said as she lent in for a slow kiss.  
“I’ll see you after” Paula hugged Sophie and went into the courtroom.

Sophie stayed outside until Tim, Gina and Kevin came walking up the steps.

“Hey dad” Sophie Smiled  
“Hey Soph, you alright?” Kevin Asked  
“Yeah, let’s get in there” Sophie said and they all walked into the room.

The judge came in and the trial started, Duncan gave his evidence and Paula got to question him and then Sally got her chance to say her side of the story. So far the trial was going well and it seemed to be in Sally’s favour which would hopefully mean that Sally could come home. 

The trial went on for a good few hours and now the judge was going off to make his decision meaning the court needed to take a break. Sally and Paula went to see the rest of them.

“Hey babe” Sophie Smiled  
“Hey Soph” Paula said as she hugged her  
“It seems to be going well” Tim said  
“So far so good, there’s nothing that can prove you’re guilty so she should be fine” Paula said  
“Thank you Paula” Sally said

They all continued to talk until Paula’s other lawyer came to get her.

“It’s time now” the lawyer said  
“Come on Sal let’s get back in” Paula said as she kissed Sophie and went back inside.

The rest of them took their seats back in the public gallery. The judge came back in and everyone stood up. The judge made some big long speech before telling the court that Sally was on bail until the trial. Sophie couldn’t believe it, Paula had actually done it. 

Everyone started to walk out of the court apart from Paula who had to wait to get the paperwork sorted. They all left the gallery and waited outside the room for Sally.

“Mum” Sophie cried  
“It’s all going to be okay Soph” Sally Smiled  
“I’m so glad love” Tim said  
They all continued to talk when Paula came out of the court room and Sophie ran over to her.

“I love you so so much” Sophie said  
“I love you so much too Soph” Paula said as she lent in for a kiss  
“I knew you could do it, thank you” Sophie whispered  
“I’m glad you believed it me Soph, it means a lot” Paula said as she held Sophie in her arms  
“Thank you so much Paula” Sally said  
“No problem at all, the trial will be long and hard but we have extra time to prepare” Paula said  
“Let’s go back to ours and open a bottle” Sally shouted and everyone cheered.

“We’re going to get a taxi back, so you two carry on” said Sally  
“Okay see you back at yours” Paula Smiled and she took hold of Sophie’s hand and walked out of the court to her car.

They both got in and Paula started the engine.

“Right lets go celebrate” Paula said  
“Don’t be drinking too much I have plans for us later” Sophie Smirked 

Paula pulled off and they were already driving back to Sally’s.  
“Can we stop off at dads I want to get changed please” Sophie said  
“Do you have to?” Moaned Paula  
“I want to be comfy it’s going to be a long night” Sophie said  
“Okay fine, but you are definitely wearing them again” Paula Smiled

They got to the street and Paula parked the car outside Kevin’s and she stayed in the car while Sophie got changed not trusting herself to go in as they may have not made it to Sally’s. Sophie didn’t take long to get changed and she got out of her car and walked with Sophie over to her mums.

By the time they got there Sally and the rest were home and had already opened a bottle of wine. 

“Here you are girls” said Gina  
“Just this one right?” Sophie said  
“Alright bossy” joked Paula 

A few hours had passed and they were all a bit worse for wear by now. Sally and Tim were all over each other in the corner of the room and Gina and Kevin were talking at the table. Paula and Sophie decided to slip out the backdoor for some air.

“Why you bringing me out here? It’s cold” Moaned Sophie  
“Just shut up and listen for a minute” said Paula  
“I want you to know you make me the happiest I have ever been and I can’t imagine not being with you. I love you so much Soph” Paula said  
“I love you too” Sophie said as she kissed Paula  
“I want to give you this” Paula said as she handed her a box. Sophie opened the box to find a key inside.

“What’s this?” Sophie Asked  
“A key to my house, I’m not saying you have to move in but I want you to feel like you can come and go as you please” Smiled Paula  
“Oh my god, I’m so excited” screamed Sophie  
“And you can even have some of my wardrobe space, I’ve moved some of my stuff around, I want you to keep some things at mine” Paula Smiled. Just as Sophie was about to reply Sally came outside.

“What are you two doing out here?” Sally Asked  
“Just having a minute” Sophie Replied  
“Don’t be getting it on in the garden” Sally Laughed  
“Let’s go back in Soph” Paula said as Sally went back inside  
“I love you” Sophie said as she looked Paula in the eyes and it made Paula get butterflies  
“I love you too baby” Paula said as she kissed Sophie on the forehead before going back inside to the party.


	28. Chapter 28

Paula woke up the next day to find herself lying on the sofa with Sophie next to her. She smiled at the thought of falling asleep with Sophie and not realising. She was so tired last night she must have just dropped off and Sophie must have joined her instead of going to her room. 

“Morning babe” Sophie croaked  
“Morning love” Paula said as she kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face.  
“We made a good choice not to drink I feel refreshed” Smiled Sophie  
“Yeah I feel good this morning, I doubt everyone else will feel the same” Paula Laughed  
“What shall we do today?” Sophie Asked  
“I was thinking about a date” Paula Smiled  
“Where to?” Sophie said excited  
“Fancy a picnic? The weathers nice” Paula said  
“Yeah, let’s go”

Sophie and Paula got into the car in their clothes from yesterday and headed back to Paula’s. It didn’t take them long to get there and they quickly went and got changed to make the most out of today. While Sophie was upstairs Paula got the picnic basket and food sorted and she found the picnic blanket.  
It wasn’t long before Sophie came back down and was ready to leave.

“Put this in the car while I get changed babe” Paula said as she gave her the basket and walked up the stairs to get ready. It wasn’t long before she was down and she joined Sophie in the car.

“Right let’s get going then” Paula cheered and she started the engine. Sophie Just Laughed.

It didn’t take them too long and they pulled up at the park. Paula parked the car and they got the basket out of the boot.

“What a nice day” Smiled Sophie  
“Is this spot okay?” Paula Asked   
“Yeah it’s perfect, not too open” Sophie Replied 

Paula placed the blanket down and Sophie put the basket on the corner of it. She sat on the blanket and held onto Paula’s leg

“Let’s play some music, I brought my speaker” Sophie said  
“I’m picking the first song” Paula joked

Sophie lay back and Paula joined her. Sophie began singing to the song and Paula joined in. They both ended up laughing.

Sophie lent over and kissed Paula. Paula deepened this kiss and pulled Sophie on top of her. 

“Paula..” Sophie moaned. This spurred Paula on and she parted Sophie’s mouth with her tongue. Sophie started to gyrate her hips against Paula needing deeper contact. Paula was about to take it even further when a dog barked and came running towards them the immediately both got off each other and sat up just seconds before the owner walked past them. The both sat their breathless.

“That was close” Laughed Sophie  
“It was indeed but now I’m frustrated” moaned Paula  
“Come, lie with me babe” Sophie said as she pulled Paula backwards

Sophie changed the song and they both lay there in silence. The song ‘I think I wanna marry you’ came on before Sophie spoke up.

“Would you ever get married again?” Sophie Asked  
“If I met the right person yes” Paula smiled  
“That’s good to know” Sophie Smiled  
“Would you want to get married then?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah I would, one day” Sophie Smiled

Paula was falling harder and harder for Sophie. She couldn’t believe everything was going so well. She just stared at Sophie as her eyes were closed. 

“I can feel you staring” Sophie Laughed  
“Sorry love” Laughed Paula  
“You’re so cute” Smiled Sophie  
“Oh shush you” Laughed Paula  
“Let’s go for a walk” Sophie said and Paula got up and started to pack away the picnic. It didn’t take long to pack it away and they walked back to the car and put it in the boot.

They then locked the car and Paula held out her hand for Sophie to take hold as they went for a walk around the pond. 

“This is nice” Sophie  
“What is?” Paula Asked  
“Spending time with you, away from the street” Sophie Smiled  
“Yeah it is” Paula said  
“We best be getting back, I have work at 5” Sophie said sadly  
“Don’t be sad love, I’ll drop you at work come on” Paula said

The pair walked back to the car slowly and before Paula could open the door Sophie pushed her up against it and kissed her slowly making sure to tease Paula.

“You are so bad Webster” Paula moaned and then Sophie pulled back to leave Paula in a state she left Paula and got into the passenger door. She laughed when she saw Paula stood there with her mouth open.

“You’re catching flies” Laughed Sophie which made Paula smile and she got into the car and started the engine. 

They drove back to coronation street quickly and Paula parked up outside Kevin’s so Sophie could get her uniform. They walked inside and Sophie got changed before Paula walked her over to Speed Dhaal. She walked her down the stairs.

“Right enjoy your day and maybe I’ll see you later” Paula said she slapped Sophie on the bum, Laughed and walked back up the stairs. 

Sophie continued to work her shift. She couldn’t wait to see Paula again later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula bonds with Jack

Sophie had been working for hours and she had just finished. It was now 12pm and she was just going to head to her dads to get some sleep. She would ring Paula in the morning but when she got outside the restaurant Paula was waiting for her.

“Hey Soph, good day at work?” Paula Smiled  
“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” Sophie Asked  
“Well I wasn’t doing anything else, so thought I’d come see my needy girlfriend” Paula joked  
“Oi, I’m not needy” moaned Sophie  
“Let’s sleep at your dads, I have to see Sally tomorrow” Paula said  
“Come on then missus” Sophie Smiled

They both walked over to Kevin’s house and closed the door quietly so they didn’t wake anyone up.

“Let’s sit on the sofa for a bit before we go up, drink?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah please love” Paula said as she sat down. Sophie got the drink and joined her.

“Can we take a photo so I can put it as my background on my phone?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah sure, you don’t have to ask” Sophie said. Sophie got her phone out and took a few photos.  
“Are they any good?” Paula asked  
“We look good, I’m going to put one on my Instagram if you don’t mind” Sophie said  
“What’s that?” Paula Asked  
“You are such a granny” Sophie Laughed  
“You are not getting away with that” Paula said as she jumped on top of Sophie and started to tickle her.  
“Okay stop, sorry” Sophie whined  
“So am I a granny?” Paula Asked  
“No” Laughed Sophie and Paula stopped tickling   
“Good” Paula Smiled  
“Right send me that photo then” Paula said  
“Already have done actually” Smirked Sophie  
“Help me make an account” Paula said as she handed Sophie her phone. Sophie set up an account for Paula. 

“Now we just need a profile picture” Sophie said  
“Oh I took one the other day look” Paula said and she found a photo to show Sophie  
“Wow” Sophie said  
“Close your mouth dear” Paula Laughed. Sophie finished setting up the account.

“You need a first photo now” Sophie said  
“Put the one up of us just now” Paula smiled and Sophie uploaded the photo.   
“If you don’t mind I’m going to post the same one” Sophie Smiled  
“Copy cat” Paula joked  
“Oh shut up you” Sophie nudged her playfully. Sophie uploaded the photo on her account and they both cuddled up on the sofa together. Sophie turned her phone down in case she had lots of replies. Both women fell asleep together of the sofa.

In the morning Kevin was the first one awake and he walked past the sofa and saw them both sleeping. He went past into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. 

“Morning..” Paula croaked as she woke up and went to the kitchen.  
“Morning Paula” Smiled Kevin   
“Thank you for making Sophie so happy”  
“She makes me a happy too” Paula Smiled  
“I heard that, dad leave it” moaned Sophie  
“He just cares about you Soph” Paula Laughed  
“I know” Sophie said she got up off the sofa and came into the kitchen to join them.   
“Where Jack?” Sophie Asked  
“He should be getting changed, I’ll go see” Kevin said   
“I’ll go if you don’t mind?” Paula said  
“Yeah Fine by me” Kevin Smiled as Paula went to find Jack.

“Hey Jack” Paula said  
“Hi Paula” Jack Replied  
“What’s up?” Paula Asked  
“People stare at me at school, I don’t wanna go” moaned Jack  
“Jack mate the looks will stop I promise you” Paula said  
“Will you take me?” Jack asked  
“I’ll ask your dad but I would yeah” Paula Smiled  
“Let me ask him” Jack said  
“I’ll come too” Paula said as she followed Jack into kitchen.

Sophie and Kevin were talking between themselves when Jack and Paula walked in.

“Dad can Paula take me to school?” Jack Asked  
“If she doesn’t mind” Kevin said  
“I don’t mind, come on Jack get changed and we’ll go” Smiled Paula as Jack went back upstairs to get changed.

“Are you sure babe?” Sophie said   
“Yeah it’s fine, come with us” Paula Smiled  
“Yeah okay I will” Sophie said as she ran upstairs to get changed 

The three of them left the house to take Jack to school. Sophie was so happy that Paula wanted to spend time with her family, that had never happened before. It didn’t take them long to get to school and Paula helped Jack out of the car and walked him through the gates while Sophie stayed in the car.

“Come on Jack” Paula Smiled  
“Look everyone’s staring” Jack moaned  
“It will get less and less Jack I promise and you are still the same person” Paula Smiled  
“Will you come and pick me up?” Jack asked  
“I would love to, now go and have a good day and you will have to tell me all about it” Smiled Paula as she waved goodbye to Jack who had disappeared through the door.

While Paula took Jack into school Sophie checked her phone to see the messages from Instagram about her and Paula. There was some nice ones but some horrible ones and it made her feel sick. Sophie was upset that her so called friends weren’t supporting of her relationship.

Paula turned around and walked back to the car she saw there was something wrong with Sophie the minute she got back in the car.

“Soph, whats wrong?” Paula Asked  
“Just some idiots on my Instagram” Sophie smiled weakly   
“Soph, ignore them, are you happy?” Paula Asked  
“The happiest I’ve been in a long time” Sophie Smiled  
“There you go then, you can always block them” Smiled Paula as she kissed her on the cheek.

Paula started the engine and they headed back to the street.

“Right I have work today so I’ll drop you at Kevin’s” Paula said  
“Yeah I have work too” said Sophie   
“Jacks asked me to pick him up from school so tell your dad please babe” Paula Smiled  
“That’s great, he seems so much happier when he’s around you” Smiled Sophie

They got back onto the street and Paula dropped Sophie off outside Kevin’s. 

“Right have a good day and I’ll see you later when I bring jack home?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah I finish at 3 so I’ll be here babe” Sophie Smiled  
“Bye love” Paula said   
“Bye babe” Sophie replied as Paula drove off to work. 

Sophie went into the house to get changed and she headed to work. Paula had just got to work and had lots of paperwork on her desk to get through. So she texted Sophie

I HAVE LOTS OF WORK TO DO, SPEAK LATER LY x 

HAVE A GOOD DAY BABE LY2 x

Paula read the reply, smiled and put her phone back in her bag. She needed to finish to pick Jack up from school.


	30. Chapter 30

Paula had been at work all day and she had finished all her paper work and she was getting ready to leave to go and pick Jack up from school. She quickly dropped Sophie a text.

IVE FINISHED WORK NOW, WILL I SEE YOU LATER?  
IM AT HOME WAITING TO SEE YOU BABE

Paula smiled at the reply and put her phone back in her bag. She left all her folders on her desk and went to the car. She started the engine and drove to Jacks school. She waited outside the gate for him.

“Hi Jack” Paula said  
“Hi”   
“How did it go today?” Paula Asked  
“Much better today” Jack Smiled  
“See I told you” Smiled Paula  
“Thank you” Jack said as he gave Paula a hug.  
“Let’s get back for dinner then” Paula said

Both Paula and Jack walked towards the car.

“Can I sit in the front?” Jack asked  
“Of course you can” Paula Smiled as she helped Jack into the front. She got in the drivers seat and started the engine and headed back to Coronation Street. 

It didn’t take them long to get back and Paula helped Jack out of the car and they both headed inside.

“I’m back dad” Jack Shouted   
“How did it go today?” Kevin Asked  
“Brilliant, everyone spoke to me like I was normal” Jack Smiled

Hearing Jack speak like that really upset Sophie and she was still convinced that this was her fault. Paula saw the drop of Sophie’s face when Jack mentioned being not normal. It made Paula’s heart break for her. 

“Right I’ll see you soon, Soph come on” Paula said. Sophie looked up at her and smiled. She liked the fact that Paula knew when there was something wrong.

“See you tomorrow” Sophie said as she ran upstairs to get a night bag and she packed a few extra clothes to leave at Paula’s.

They headed out the door and into Paula’s car. The journey home was silent and Paula knew that the situation with Jack still bothered her and Paula felt the need to sort it. After what felt like hours the pair arrived at Paula’s house. Sophie got out of the car and walked to the door waiting for Paula to let her in. 

“Sit on the sofa Soph” Paula said and Sophie did just that and Paula followed.   
“Tell me what’s going on in your head” Paula said calmly  
“It’s just it’s my fault that Jack is having a hard time at school, the accident was my fault” Sophie said as she started to cry.  
“Soph, the accident was no your fault. It was no ones fault” Paula said  
“It was, I was supposed to be looking after him” Sophie whispered  
“Come here Soph” Paula held out her arms to Sophie who lunges into them crying uncontrollably.   
“That’s it get it all out” Paula soothed and she rubbed Sophie’s back comfortingly.

After what felt like hours Sophie finally stopped crying and lifted herself out of Paula’s arms and she learnt back and looked into her eyes.

“Thank you” Sophie said  
“You don’t need to thank me Soph, it’s my job” Smiled Paula  
“But no ones ever cared enough to listen before” Sophie whispered  
“I bet they have” Paula replied  
“No they haven’t, not even my mum or dad” Sophie whispered  
“Have a lie down Soph” Paula said as she moved back on the sofa to allow Sophie to lie her head on her chest. Sophie happily obliged and lay down. 

Paula slowly began to massage Sophie’s head until she felt her eyes slowly drop closed and she just simply then played with Sophie’s hair making little plaits that would fall apart in their own time. Paula knew Sophie had fallen asleep. She was pleased she had managed to help Sophie get a sense of peace even just for a few hours. 

Sophie was still sleeping and it had been a few hours so Paula found herself dozing until her phone went off and it woke Sophie up. 

“Sorry love” Paula said  
“It’s fine, answer it” Smiled a half awake Sophie

Paula answered the phone and it was about a case that had the trial tomorrow. Paula was on the phone for a long time before she came back to join Sophie.

“Everything okay babe?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah just a clients trial tomorrow, it’s a big one” Paula said  
“I’m always here for you Paula, you know that right?” Sophie Smiled  
“Yeah Thanks Soph, you mean a lot to me” Paula Smiled as she pulled Sophie into a hug.   
“You’ll smash it” Sophie Smiled

Paula checked her watch and it was now 6pm. 

“Do you fancy any food?” Paula Asked  
“McDonald’s” Sophie Smiled like a child  
“Yeah alright then, we’ll go to the drive thru” Paula said as got her car keys ready and Sophie followed her out the door.

They got into the car and they drove to McDonald’s, they got the the speaker and they gave their order.

“Big Mac, medium fries and a coke please” Paula said  
“I’ll have 20 chicken nuggets and 2 plain cheese burgers please with medium fries and a coke” Sophie said  
“Jesus” Paula Laughed  
“The cheese burgers are only small” Sophie said  
“Yes but you have 20 nuggets” Laughed Paula

They went to pay and they collected their food and drove back to Paula’s. They got inside and Paula got some plates out of the cupboard. They put their food on the plate and went to sit by the television.

They ate their food whilst watching the television. Sophie finished hers quicker than Paula much to her surprise.

“How have you finished all that already?” Paula Asked  
“You’re just a slow eater” Laughed Sophie   
“I can’t fit anymore in” moaned Paula  
“I’ll have it” Sophie said  
“You having a laugh?” Paula said  
“No, I’m still hungry” Sophie said

Paula handed her the fries and Sophie finished them within a few minutes.   
“Right I’m going to get into my comfy clothes” Sophie said as he got up off the sofa and took her overnight bag upstairs. She placed some clothes in Paula’s draw and put her pyjama top and shorts on and went back downstairs. 

“I’ve put a few clothes in the draw if you don’t mind” Sophie Smiled  
“That’s Fine love, let’s head to bed, I have a big day tomorrow” Paula said nervously  
“You will be fine, you’re a bloody good lawyer” Sophie Smiled and she held out her hand for Paula and pulled her up the stairs.

“Right get changed and get into bed you need an early night” Smiled Sophie  
“But what about...” Paula went to say  
“Paula it’s fine, get some sleep” Sophie said as she kissed her forehead and spooned her from behind. Sophie knew Paula would need her support in the morning.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie have an argument

Paula was the first to wake up the next morning. She had been up since 5 as she couldn’t sleep and she had been drinking coffee and going through some last minute notes. She had been working for at least 3 hours before Sophie got up out of bed and came downstairs.

Sophie came down the stairs and went over to Paula and kissed her on the cheek.

“Morning” Sophie Smiled  
“Morning Soph” Paula Smiled back   
“How’s it going?” Sophie Asked  
“I’ve looked over some notes but I’m not sure” Paula said  
“Babe you’ll smash it don’t worry” Sophie reassured  
“Thank you Soph it means a lot that you believe in me” Paula smiled  
“You best get going for court if it’s starting at 10” Sophie said  
“Oh god yes look at the time, love you see you later” Paula Smiled as she left.

Sophie cleaned up Paula’s plate and cup and left the to dry. She decided to go to the shop to get some food and make Paula some dinner so she got her spare key out of her bag and left to get shopping.

She called a taxi to take her to the shop. It wasn’t long before she had everything she needed and she got in the taxi again that she had told to wait. She got back in it and got back to Paula’s to start on the dinner.

She was going to make a Sunday roast as it was a quick meal to do. She put all the ingredients away and chilled for the rest of the day. She left Paula a message

GOOD LUCK TODAY YOULL SMASH IT I LOVE YOU xx

She checked her phone every few minutes but there was no message. She was disappointed but she understood that Paula was busy.

A little while later Sophie was starting the dinner. She had already got the meat cooking in the oven and she had the vegetables already boiling when she got a text from Paula

YEAH THANKS, IM HEADING HOME

Sophie read the message and her heart sank. She knew that Paula might have lost the case. She felt like she wouldn’t be very welcome in the house when Paula got back but she carried on making the dinner and she was just putting it on the plates when she heard the door shut. She heard the familiar sound of heels on the floor and she could now smell Paula’s perfume

“Hey babe” Sophie said and Paula looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Sophie didn’t want to get to close to her. She didn’t want to make anything worse. She wasn’t sure if Paula would accept her help.

“The man who raped her, he only got 5 years Soph” Paula cried. Sophie stepped closer to Paula and held her arms for Paula to lunge into. Sophie let Paula cry and she softly rubbed her hand up and down Paula’s back. 

“Why are you still here?” Paula said harshly   
“I.. made you dinner” Sophie Smiled  
“How cute, the lawyer messes up and her girlfriend thinks a bit of food with sort it out” Paula Shouted  
“No I didn’t mean that” Sophie said calmly as she knew if she got angry to then it wouldn’t make it any better.  
“Just go, I don’t want you here” Paula Shouted. Sophie stood still she was so surprised that Paula was acting like this usually she was calm and collected but this case must have really meant a lot to her.  
“What about the food I cooked?” Sophie whispered  
“Just leave it and get out” Paula Shouted  
“Paula please...” Sophie started crying  
“Why are you crying? You haven’t just had a bad case have you” Laughed Paula who left Sophie in the kitchen and went upstairs.

While Paula was upstairs Sophie didn’t know what to do so she decided to respect Paula’s wishes and she was going to leave. She went up into Paula’s bedroom and found her lying on the bed, she didn’t say anything she just grabbed her overnight bag and her clothes she’d put in the draw earlier and left the room. 

Paula was lying on the bed sobbing. Not only had she messed up the case but she had also taken all her anger out on Sophie who didn’t even deserve it.

Sophie was so angry she slammed Paula’s door shut and called a taxi to get back to coronation street. It didn’t take her long to get there and she let herself into her dads. She didn’t say anything she just went upstairs to upset to speak. She got into her bedroom and got into bed. She couldn’t believe what had happened one minute they were fine and the next Paula changed. 

It wasn’t long before Kevin came into Sophie’s room

“You alright Soph?” Kevin Asked  
“I’ve fell out with Paula” Sophie cried  
“Oh come here Soph” Kevin said he held out his arms for her  
“What happened?” Kevin Asked  
“I made her dinner but she must have lost the case and she blamed it all on me” Sophie whispered  
“She didn’t mean it” Kevin said  
“I know but I’m not her punchbag, I was only trying to help” Sophie said  
“I know love, get some sleep, you will feel better in the morning” Kevin said as he kissed her forehead and left her room. 

Sophie tucked herself up in bed knowing that she wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. Meanwhile Paula was on her second bottle of wine and was heading back to bed her face red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. She needed to talk to Sophie but she would have to wait until the morning.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument continues and Sophie ignores Paula’s texts

The morning came around and Sophie had no intention of leaving the house today. She had called Yasmeen this morning to explain and Yasmeen had let her have a few days off. Kevin popped his head into Sophie’s room before he left.

“I’m taking Jack to school then going to work see you later Soph” Kevin said  
“See you later dad” Sophie Replied  
“Paula will come round” Kevin Smiled as he left her.

Sophie decided to stay in bed all day. She didn’t want to face anyone and most of all she didn’t want to bump into her mom talking about Paula and how ‘amazing’ she was. 

Paula was getting ready to go to work. She already had her folders in the office so she shot out the door. She didn’t take long to get to work and she had more paperwork to do for the case she messed up yesterday. It took her a few hours but she had finally finished it. 

To make things worse it was James’ birthday in the office today and they were all going for drinks after work but she didn’t feel like it now but she couldn’t let James down. 

Sophie was still sitting in bed she hadn’t moved apart from needing the toilet or getting some food or a drink. She was still in her pyjamas and she had a puffy face from all the crying she had been doing. She checked her phone and she was disappointed to see no message from Paula.

“Huh she doesn’t even care” Sophie said to herself as she pulled the duvet back up over her and tried to get some much needed sleep. She hoped she would have a text later.

Paula had been busy at work all afternoon and now a few people were going home to get changed. Paula brought some clothes with her so she just got changed in the office. She had a black tight dress and black heels. She came out of her office to join her employees.

“Wow you look nice Paula” Smiled James which was followed by comments from other members of staff.  
“Thank you everyone” Smiled Paula  
“Right let’s get going” James said

They all left the office and got into taxis that were all shared. Paula got in a taxi with James and Trish. 

“This seems likes it going to be fun” James Laughed  
“It will be” Laughed Trish  
“We’ll make sure you have a good time” Smiled Paula

The taxi didn’t take long to get them into town and they stopped at the first night club they could find and the all raced over to the bar. 

Sophie has gotten out of bed and gone down to watch television now that Jack had gone to bed and her dad was reading upstairs. She was still so mad that Paula hadn’t even tried to apologise.

Paula was now dancing and laughing with her work mates. They have already had a lot to drink and they started to split off into smaller groups. Paula, Trish and James found a small table in the corner.

“Shall we get some shots?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah let’s play never have I ever” cheered Trish  
“I’m down for that” Smiled James

Paula went to the bar and carried two trays of drinks back to the table.

“I’ll go first, never have I ever had sex in public” Trish Asked  
Paula drank but Trish and James didn’t.

“Never have I ever been arrested” Paula said

No one drank for that question 

“That means you have to drink” Trish said and Paula happily obliged.

“Never have I ever lied to have the day off work” James Laughed

Paula and Trish both drank but James didn’t. 

“When was this?” Laughed Paula  
“Oh a while ago now” Trish said nervously  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind” Laughed Paula

They carried on playing the game until all the shots were finished. Paula went off to the toilet and then came back and sat at a table on her own. She was day dreaming when a pretty woman came and sat next to her.

“Good evening” the woman said  
“Hello” Smiled Paula  
“What’s your name?” Asked the woman  
“Paula, what’s yours?”  
“Louise” Said the woman  
“Paula is such a sexy name” Laughed Louise  
“So what brings you here tonight then?” Paula Asked  
“Oh just having some fun! You?” Louise Asked  
“Work party” Paula said  
“So what about a relationship?” Louise Asked  
“Oh yeah I have a girlfriend, Sophie” Paula Smiled  
“Oh” Louise said as she grabbed her drink and left the table. 

That’s when Paula really thought about Sophie. She knew she needed to go and see her, to apologise. So she texted her

SOPH CAN WE TALK? x

Paula waited for a reply but there wasn’t one so she clicked on the chat to see that Sophie had read it but just not replied. She decided to leave it until the morning to talk to her so she got a taxi home.

It didn’t take her long to get home and she had a quick shower and she got herself into bed. She tried to get some sleep but she had too much on her mind. So she decided to text Sophie again.

SOPH PLEASE, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, PLEASE IM SO SORRY x

Paula sent the message and tried to get some sleep, she would wake up early to go and see Sophie.

Paula woke up early the next morning and got ready to leave it was just gone 7.30 but she couldn’t wait to speak to Sophie. She got in her car and drove straight to Kevin’s house. She pulled up outside and knocked on the door. She could hear voices behind the door before it opened...


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula finally goes to see Sophie

The door opened and it was Kevin.

“Morning” Paula said  
“Yeah whatever, what’s this about you upsetting Sophie” Kevin Asked  
“It’s a long story” Paula sighed  
“Well I’ve got all day” Kevin said gesturing her to come in.  
“Start from the beginning” Kevin said  
“I came home and the trial had gone badly and I took all my anger out on Sophie, I know it was wrong, I just want to apologise” Paula said  
“You’ve really upset her, she didn’t leave the house yesterday she stayed cooped up in her room until Jack and I were in bed and then she came down to watch television at god knows what time” Kevin said  
“I’m sorry Kevin” Paula said  
“It’s not me you should be apologising to, I’ll go and see if she’s awake” Kevin said as he got up off the sofa and went to check on Sophie upstairs.

“Soph” Kevin said to wake her up  
“What is it dad?” Sophie Asked  
“Paula’s downstairs, she wants to talk to you” Kevin Smiled  
“I don’t want to talk to her right now” Sophie said  
“Soph you need to sort this, the longer it goes on the worse it will get” Kevin said  
“I know but I just need some time” Sophie said  
“Okay I’ll tell her you will text her later then?” Kevin said  
“Yeah fine, just not now” Sophie said as she turned over to go back to sleep.

Kevin went back downstairs and found Paula crying on the sofa.

“I get that you’re sorry but Sophie doesn’t want to talk to you” Kevin said  
“I get it, I’ll go just tell Sophie I’m sorry” Paula said as she got up to leave she saw Sophie on the stairs.

“Paula...” Sophie called out which made Paula turn around. She was scared Sophie was about to end their relationship.  
“Yes Sophie?” Paula Replied  
“Can.. we talk?” Sophie Asked  
“Yes we can” Paula Replied trying to stay calm.  
“Can we go for a walk?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah come on then” Paula said

Sophie slowly walked down the stairs and grabbed her coat before following Paula out the door. They walked along the street silently for a few minutes. Sophie brushes her hand against Paula’s as she held on to it. Paula looked down and smiled at their hands entwined.

“Soph...” Paula said  
“I’m sorry” Sophie said  
“No I’m sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for” Smiled Paula  
“I acted immature locking myself away” Sophie said  
“Yes but I shouldn’t have lost my anger in the first place, I used my anger on you and I shouldn’t have, I’m so sorry Soph” Paula said  
“It’s fine” Sophie Smiled  
“No seriously I’m so sorry Soph” Paula said again  
“Paula I know it’s okay” Smiled Sophie  
“It’s not okay though” Paula said as she broke down in tears.  
“Paula... the fact that you are this bothered that you hurt me means you didn’t mean it, so let’s just drop it” Sophie Smiled  
“Thank you Soph” Paula smiled back 

They continued to walk down the street for a little while longer being silent just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Fancy staying a dads?” Sophie Asked Paula  
“If you don’t mind” Paula Replied  
“Why would I mind?” Sophie Laughed  
“Well earlier today I thought we were done. I thought you were going to end it with me” Paula whispered.  
“I couldn’t end it with you, not now, I’m in too deep” Sophie Smiled  
“That doesn’t stop you walking away” Paula said  
“I know but I want this Paula, I want us” Sophie said as she pulled Paula in the direction of her dads house. Sophie opened the door and the pair went and sat on the sofa. Sophie lay down and Paula lay next to her. 

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, I’m not going to walk away because of one argument. Just promise you’ll talk to me next time, let me be there for you like you are for me” Sophie Smiled  
“I promise Soph” Paula said and Sophie sighed contently.

The pair lazed on the sofa for the rest of the morning just being happy that they were in each other’s company.

Sophie kissed Paula on the lips before pushing her tongue into Paula’s mouth. She ran her hands along Paula’s body and removed her jacket. 

“Let’s take this upstairs” Sophie whispered as she led Paula upstairs. She pushed Paula onto the bed forcefully and and climbed on top of her. She unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She then kissed her way down to Paula’s trousers and slowly unzipped them. Sophie saw the lust in Paula’s eyes and Sophie slowly pushed her hand inside Paula’s trousers and into her underwear. 

“You’re so wet” Sophie moaned  
“Fuck me Soph, fuck me hard” Paula Groaned

Sophie pushed two fingers into Paula and thrusted them in and out hard. Paula’s moans were getting faster and faster and Sophie slipped three fingers into Paula and thrusted even harder

“Yes Soph... I’m coming” Paula whined. Sophie left her fingers in Paula and she rode out her orgasm.

“We should fall out more often if this is the make up sex” Paula smirked  
“Umm no we shouldn’t” moaned Sophie  
“No I’m joking but that was amazing” Paula Smiled and Sophie Smirked and winked which made Paula laugh.

Paula flipped Sophie around and started to kiss her neck down to collarbone where she took Sophie’s top off and undid her bra. She kissed her way down to Sophie’s breasts and took a nipple in her mouth biting and sucking gently.

“Yes harder” Sophie gyrated her hips up against Paula trying to get more contact. Paula swapped to her other nipping biting and sucking even harder than before. She then kissed Sophie stomach and abs all the way to her trousers. She slid them down Sophie’s legs and then slid her underwear down. 

Paula plunged into Sophie’s wetness licking and sucking around her folds and over her clit.

“Yes... don’t stop” moaned Sophie

Paula quickened the pace of her tongue and she felt Sophie’s wetness coat her chin before licking her clean.  
“That’s was amazing” Sophie said  
“Experience” Smiled Paula  
“How many people have you slept with?” Sophie Asked  
“Thirteen love, you?” Paula Asked  
“Just three” Sophie Smiled  
“I love that you are untouched by men Soph” Paula smiled  
“Thirteen ay? How many places have you done it?” Sophie Asked  
“I haven’t really done it in public, maybe in an office or toilet but that’s it” said Paula  
“Same for me, not done it in public, only with you” Smirked Sophie  
“I love you so much” Paula said  
“I love you too” Sophie said  
“Right I’m having an afternoon power nap” Smiled Paula  
“Me too I’m knackered” said Sophie as both women moved closer to each other and Sophie pulled the duvet up over them.


	34. Chapter 34

Later on Kevin came into Sophie’s room. 

“You feeling any better...” Kevin said but stopped as he saw them both in bed.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt you” Kevin said  
“Dad we were just sleeping” Laughed Sophie  
“I take it your are all good now?” Kevin Smiled  
“Yeah we are dad” Sophie Smiled back  
“If you don’t mind I’m going to have a quick shower” said Paula who got up and left the room.

While they could hear Paula in the shower, Sophie and Kevin carried on talking.

“Do you really forgive her?” Kevin Asked  
“Yeah I do, I act out all the time and she’s always been there for me” Sophie said  
“Well just be careful Soph” Kevin said  
“I will dad, don’t you need to get back to work?” Sophie Asked  
“Yes I do, I’ll see you later maybe?” Kevin said  
“Yeah most likely” Sophie Smiled.

Kevin left the house to go back to work and Sophie waited patiently for Paula to finish in the shower. She kept thinking about going in to join her but that wouldn’t be wise considering they had only just got back on good terms. 

Paula finally came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and one wrapped around her body. Sophie couldn’t help but stare at Paula as she came in.

“Stop staring you” Paula smirked  
“Sorry I can’t help it, I just find myself following you” Sophie said  
“Oh love” Paula Laughed

Sophie slowly moved her towards Paula and kissed her. Sophie deepened the kiss quickly and she started to caress Paula’s face with her hands. She pulled on the towel that was around Paula’s body and it fell to the floor leaving Paula completely naked in front of Sophie. 

“Soph your dad could come up” Paula said  
“He’s gone to work” Sophie Smirked as she pulled Paula in for another kiss but this time she ran her hands up and down Paula’s body. She slid her hands between Paula’s legs and started to pleasure her. Running her hand through Paula’s folds slowly. She then pushed two fingers inside Paula and started to thrust in and out slowly.

“I need more Soph...” Paula moaned and Sophie pushed three fingers into Paula and thrusted slowly.  
“Yes that’s it, I’m cominggg” Paula screamed. Sophie helped Paula ride out her orgasm and then she removed her fingers licking them clean. She then bent down in front of Paula and licked up the wetness. She avoided her clit where Paula needed her most. Then without warning Sophie stopped.

“Soph, you can’t do that” Paula moaned  
“I just did” Sophie Smirked  
“Soph please...” Paula moaned  
“That’ll teach you” Smirked Sophie as she picked up the towel off the floor and whipped Paula with it. She ended up chasing Paula round for about 5 minutes before Paula slipped on the floor and fell hitting her face.

“Paula I’m so sorry” Sophie said  
“It wasn’t your fault love but just help me up” Paula Laughed.

Sophie helped Paula up and they went back into Sophie’s room. 

“I need to get some ice” Sophie said as she ran down the stairs.  
“Why What is it” Paula Shouted  
“There’s a small cut” Sophie said as she reappeared back in the bedroom.  
“Show me” Paula said and Sophie gave her a mirror  
“Soph it looks so bad” moaned Paula  
“It doesn’t baby, put this on it” Sophie handed her some frozen peas  
“Thanks love, trust me to fall over” Laughed Paula  
“My dad will think it was because of something else” Laughed Sophie  
“My bad” Paula Laughed  
“It’s should feel better soon” Sophie Smiled

The pair moved down to the living room as they didn’t want Kevin to think they had been in bed all day.

“I know what would make my face better” Paula said  
“What?” Sophie Asked  
“If you kissed it” Paula smirked. Sophie Laughed and leaned in to kiss Paula face and forehead before kissing her on the lips.  
“Better?” Sophie Asked  
“Much better” Smiled Paula  
“Right I’m going to get changed I’m going out with my mates later” Sophie Smiled  
“Which ones?” Said Paula  
“Bethany, Kate, Alya and Ryan” Sophie Smiled  
“You’re going out drinking with your ex?” Paula whispered  
“Babe, you have nothing to worry about, I only desire you” Sophie Smiled which made Paula feel a lot more confident.  
“Babe? Why don’t you come with us?” Sophie Asked  
“I don’t want to spoil your night, it’s good that you want to see your friends” Paula said  
“No you’re coming and that’s final” Sophie said  
“Fine, Fine but I thought you might want a night away from me for a change” Smiled Paula  
“Just shut up and get ready, I’m guessing you will have to go back to yours?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah I’ll go straight home and I’ll meet you back here” Paula Smiled and she pecked Sophie’s lips before leaving to go back to her house.

While Paula was gone Sophie got changed into a red jump suit with heels. Sophie waited for here to come back by opening a glass of wine. 

When Paula finally came back she arrived in a navy blue tight dress with blue heels. 

“Wow” Sophie said  
“Speak for yourself you’ll be wearing that again” Paula said as she undressed Sophie with her eyes.  
“Let’s go meet them” Sophie Smiled and she held out her hand for Paula and they walked over to the bistro to meet up before heading into town.

When they got to the Bistro the three of them had already been drinking. 

“This is Paula my girlfriend” Sophie Said and Paula Smiled at them all.  
“Nice to meet you” Bethany said  
“Yeah nice to see you” Alya Replied

They continued to have pre night drinks until it reached 11pm and they decided to head up to town in a taxi. 

They got to town and got out of the car. Paula paid the driver and they stood outside the first bar they could find before walking inside...


	35. Chapter 35

They all walked into the club. Everyone sat at a table apart from Kate who went to buy the first round of drinks. They all continued to chat until Kate came back to the table.

“Here we go guys” Kate said  
“Thanks Kate” Sophie Smiled  
“Cheers Kate” Paula said

“Let’s play truths” shouted Bethany   
“Yeah let’s do it” Sophie said   
“Who has fallen in love?” Kate Asked and everyone drank.  
“Who has slept with someone of the same gender” Ryan Asked and only Kate, Sophie and Paula drank.  
“Well obviously the three lesbians” Bethany Laughed  
“I’m bisexual actually” Paula said with a mock outrage on her face which made them all laugh   
“Who has slept with someone of the opposite gender then” Sophie said knowing she wouldn’t have to drink. Paula, Bethany and Ryan drank.

“I’ll go get some more drinks” Paula Smiled and left to go to the bar   
“Mate She is well fit” said Kate  
“Calm down” Laughed Sophie 

It wasn’t long before Paula came back with two trays of drinks.

“Wow thank you” Bethany said  
“Yeah thanks” Ryan Smiled

“Who’s been arrested then?” Paula Asked and Ryan was the only one to drink.

“Huh we all know I have” Laughed Ryan 

They continued to play the game until they were all tipsy.

“Let’s dance” Sophie said as she pulled Paula up from the chair  
“Come on then” Paula smiled

They both went to the dance floor and tried to out do each other embarrassing moves before Kate came over to join them. Paula didn’t like Kate one bit. She knew she was Sophie’s ex so they would never really get on. 

“I’m just going to sit down for a while” Paula said as she went back to the table to join Bethany and Ryan. She watched as Sophie and Kate were giggling and dancing with each other. Kate was getting very close to Sophie and Paula didn’t like it. 

Paula went off to the toilet and she needed to get away from watching the love of her life dancing and flirting with someone else. Paula knew Sophie didn’t mean anything by it but Paula was jealous and she was falling fast for the young woman. 

Paula eventually came back out the toilet to see Sophie still dancing with Kate. All of a sudden Paula saw Kate lean in for a kiss. She pecked Sophie’s lips before Sophie pulled back. 

“What are you doing?” Spluttered Sophie  
“I miss you” Kate whispered  
“Why did you kiss me?” Sophie Asked  
“It felt right” Kate Smiled  
“Don’t smile at me, you know I’m with Paula and I can’t believe you did it knowing she would see” Sophie Shouted and she turned around to see Paula leaving the club.

“Now look what you have done” Sophie Shouted and she ran to go after Paula.

“Babe” Sophie Shouted and it made Paula slowly turn around. She was stood outside by the wall tears running down her face.  
“What?” Paula Asked  
“I..I... didn’t kiss her, she kissed me” Sophie stuttered  
“Yes I know, I saw” Paula said  
“It didn’t mean anything, I only want you” Sophie said  
“I want you too, but why would she do that? Knowing I was there” Paula Asked  
“I don’t know but please come back inside” Sophie said as she moved closer to Paula and kissed her slowly.   
“The night is still young” Sophie Smirked and she and Paula slowly walked back inside. They didn’t want to sit at the table with the others because Kate was there so they found another table in the corner. 

“Let’s give Kate a real show” Sophie Smirked and she pulled Paula in for a kiss that was totally over the top and it got everyone’s attention in the club before she pulled back and smiled at Paula.  
“Steady love, this is no place for me to be so wet” Paula moaned. They both laughed before Sophie saw Kate coming over in the corner of her eye

“What the fuck was that?” Kate Shouted   
“I kissed my girlfriend?” Paula said  
“I’m not talking to you” Kate said sharply   
“I kissed my girlfriend” Sophie said  
“Kate just go, you’ve caused enough trouble already” Sophie said  
“No, she’s not even your age, why would you go for her when you can have someone the same age as you like me” Kate said  
“Are you joking me?” Laughed Sophie  
“Kate just go” Paula said   
“I said don’t tell me what to do” Kate said as she slapped Paula across the face, so Paula stood up and punched her back a lot harder. Sophie was secretly proud of Paula for standing up for herself. But the bouncers caught on to the situation and asked Paula to leave and Sophie followed.

“Wow” Sophie said  
“I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t have done that” Paula said  
“Did you see how hard you hit her? You might have knocked some sense into her” Laughed Sophie  
“I didn’t mean to ruin your night Soph” Paula said  
“You made it 10 times better” Sophie Smiled as she pecked Paulas lips. 

They continued to walk away from the club and Sophie’s belly started to rumble.

“Let’s get some food” Sophie said  
“What food?” Paula asked  
“There’s a chip shop over there” Sophie said as she practically ran into the shop.  
“Cheesy chips please” Sophie said  
“Make that two” Paula finished off.

They both grabbed their chips and walked back to the Main Street where they would be able to get a taxi. They called one and it finally turned up after a long wait. After all it was always busy on a Friday night. 

They got into the taxi and headed to Kevin’s. They quietly opened the door and headed upstairs to bed too tired to do anything else. When they reached Sophie’s room they got changed, used the bathroom and got into bed wrapping the duvet around both of them.

“We need to talk tomorrow Soph, this thing with Kate won’t just go away” Paula said seriously  
“I know, we’ll talk about it tomorrow I’m too tired now” Sophie said as her eyes dropped shut  
“That’s fine, night baby” Paula said  
“Night, I love you” Sophie whispered  
“I love you too I suppose” Paula said which earned her a playful nudge from Sophie before the cuddled up and fell asleep together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie see Kate the next day...

Paula was the first to wake up. She had surprised herself with how much sleep she got. She got a mirror off Sophie’s bed side table and looked at her face it was now bruised and red. She put the mirror back on the side. 

Sophie eventually woke up and she reached over to pull Paula towards her. 

“It’s the weekend we don’t need to be up yet” Sophie said  
“But we do need to talk” Paula said  
“Alright I’ll get up” Sophie moaned as she slowly sat up in bed and after a while she went into the bathroom. She eventually came out and she got changed.

“Come on you, thought you wanted to talk” Sophie Smirked  
“I do but I only have the dress from last night” Laughed Paula  
“Oh just wear something of mine” Sophie Laughed as she went downstairs to make her and Paula a coffee.

Paula eventually came down in Sophie’s jeans and a sweat shirt. 

“You even look fit in my clothes” Sophie purred  
“Charmer” Paula Smiled  
“Right let’s talk, sit on the sofa and I’ll bring your coffee in” Sophie said.

Sophie brought the coffee into the living room and she joined Paula on the sofa. She made sure she left a small distance to enable them to talk properly.

“Explain what happened last night” Paula said  
“Me and Kate were dancing and all of a sudden she leant in and kissed me” Sophie said  
“Were you tempted at all?” Paula Asked  
“No, I’m with you” Sophie said  
“Yes but she’s younger” Paula said  
“Paula, I want you. I need you” Sophie said looking into her eyes  
“It meant nothing at all?” Paula Asked again  
“NO” Sophie said

The pair looked at each other for a moment before Paula leant in and gave Sophie a soft kiss. 

“What are we going to do about Kate?” Paula Asked  
“I don’t know” Sophie said  
“We have to do something, no way is she getting away with it” Paula said  
“Rana needs to know” Sophie said  
“Yes she does, I don’t think we should be the ones to tell her” Paula said  
“I’ll text Bethany she saw it” Sophie said as she pulled her phone out.

HI BETHANY ITS ME, I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL RANA ABOUT LAST NIGHT xx

Bethany Replied almost straight away

YES ME AND RYAN ARE GOING TO SEE HER LATER WE FIGURED IT WOULD BE BETTER FOR US TO TELL HER NOT YOU xx

THANK YOU LET ME KNOW HOW IT GOES xx

“All is well, Bethany and Ryan are going to tell Rana” Sophie Smiled  
“Good, I don’t fancy bumping into Kate anytime soon” Paula Laughed  
“She’s no friend after what she’s done” Sophie said  
“Right I’m nipping back to mine to get some clothes and I’ll be back love” Paula said and she drove home.

When she was just parking up outside Sophie’s after getting changed and getting some more clothes for tomorrow Kate came out of the pub and walked over to her.

“What do you want?” Paula spat  
“I wanted to talk to Sophie” Kate said  
“You’ll do no such thing” Paula Replied  
“You can’t keep her locked away” Kate Laughed  
“She doesn’t even want to be your friend anymore” Paula said  
“Because she does still love me” Laughed Kate  
“No she doesn’t, your just a shit friend” Paula said as she left Kate and went into Kevin’s house once again. 

“She makes my blood boil” Paula said  
“Who does?” Relied Kevin  
“Oh, Hi Kev, didn’t realise you were here” Paula Smiled  
“We went over to see Sal this morning but who makes your blood boil?” Kevin said  
“Kate” Paula Replied  
“Why?” Kevin Laughed  
“She kissed Sophie last night” Paula spat  
“You what!?” Kevin answered  
“Soph!” Kevin called  
“Yeah dad?”  
“You never told me Kate kissed you” he said  
“Why would I?” Sophie said  
“Well She’s trouble stay away from her” Kevin said  
“I will I will” Sophie said as she rolled her eyes.

Sophie gave Paula the eyes to say follow me and they both headed upstairs.

“Why did you tell my dad?” Sophie Asked  
“I didn’t realise he was home” Paula said  
“Oh alright” Laughed Sophie  
“I just bumped into Kate” Paula said  
“Where?”  
“Outside just, she wanted to talk to you” Paula said  
“Is she psycho?” Sophie Asked  
“Probably” Laughed Paula  
“She’s convinced you still love her” Paula said quietly  
“Right that’s it” Sophie said as she pounded down the stairs and out the front door. She raced over to the pub and Paula followed behind her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sophie Shouted  
“What?” Kate asked innocently  
“Leave me and my girlfriend alone” Sophie Shouted  
“What’s all this?” Johnny Asked  
“Kate kissed me last night, well tried to” Sophie said  
“Kate get in the back!” Johnny Shouted  
“I’m so sorry Soph, you don’t deserve this” Johnny said  
“She doesn’t deserve it?” Laughed Kate. By this point Sophie had lost it and she raced round the other side of the bar and punched her in the face even harder than Paula last night and it caused her to fall to the floor. Kate was on the floor with a bleeding nose and Sophie was holding onto her fist 

“Soph” Paula whispered  
“I’m sorry Paula” Sophie said  
“Let’s get you home” Paula Smiled  
“You deserved it though” Paula said as she and Sophie left the pub. Paula followed Sophie into the house and she helped Sophie run her hand under the cold tap.

“It should feel better soon” Paula said  
“It still hurts” moaned Sophie and Paula removed it from the water and dried it with a towel before gently kissing Sophie’s knuckles. 

“What a total snake” Sophie said  
“Forget about her now, it won’t change what she did” Paula said  
“I know, I love you” Sophie said  
“I love you too” Paula Smiled  
“Let’s just stay in today, we’ve caused enough trouble in the street” Laughed Paula  
“Netflix and chill sounds good to me” Sophie Laughed  
“We all know what that means with you” Paula Smirked


	37. Chapter 37

Sophie and Paula had been watching movies all day and they were hungry.

“Can we go get some food?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah, what do you want?” Paula Asked  
“I don’t know” Sophie said  
“We could go back to mine and I could cook you something” Paula suggested  
“If you don’t mind” Sophie Smiled  
“Of course I don’t mind” Paula Laughed as she picked up her coat and headed towards the door and Sophie quickly ran upstairs to get a bag and followed Paula out the door and over to Paula’s car. 

They got in the car and drove to Paula’s. When they got there Sophie went upstairs to put her bag away and when she came down Paula was already deciding what to make.

“Want anything specific?” Paula Asked. Sophie moved over to Paula and kissed her neck. Paula arched backwards to allow Sophie more access.  
“You” Sophie said as she licked and sucked at Paula’s neck and Sophie’s hands were roaming around Paula’s body.  
“That’s for dessert but what do you want to eat really?” Paula Smiled as she stepped away from Sophie  
“I honestly don’t mind” Sophie said  
“Bit of curry do you?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah thanks babe”  
“Go take a seat at the table then it won’t take long” Paula said

Sophie watched Paula cooking. She couldn’t believe Paula was interested in her still. 

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?” Sophie  
“No but you can tell me if you want” Paula Laughed  
“Well you look absolutely gorgeous and I just want to fuck you” Sophie said  
“Soph..” Paula moaned  
“Let’s ear this then I’m ready for dessert” Sophie said as Paula brought over the curry. They continued to speak while they were eating their dinner. 

“So when’s Isla back?” Sophie Asked  
“Tomorrow night I think” Paula said  
“I bet you can’t wait for her to be back” Sophie Smiled  
“The house is really big for just me in my own” Paula said  
“Well she still lives here, she just wasn’t here for a few weeks” Sophie said  
“Yeah I know it just feels empty” Paula said

The pair continued to talk until they were finished and Sophie took the plates and swilled them in the sink before putting them on the draining board. She dried her hands and went to sit on Paula’s lap. Paula looked up at her and smiled.

“I’m ready for my dessert now” Sophie said  
“And what do you want?” Paula said seductively  
“Stupid question really” Sophie whispered as Paula could see the lust in Sophie’s eyes.  
“Let’s go upstairs” Paula said

The pair stumbled up the stairs and they both jumped onto the bed. 

“I want to try something different tonight” Paula said as she got up and went into the bathroom. She came back with a vibrator.  
“What’s wrong with our sex life?” Moaned Sophie  
“Absolutely Nothing love but we can still try different things” Paula said

Paula climbed on top of Sophie and began to kiss her lips and moved to her ear and neck before roaming her hands around Sophie’s body.

“Top off” Paula ordered and Sophie took it off in a flash  
Paula kissed a pathway down to Sophie’s trousers before pulling them down her legs. Paula proceeded to take her own top and trousers off before gyrating her hips against Sophie

“Yes Paula...” Sophie moaned  
“Do you like me fucking you like this baby?” Paula Asked and all Sophie could do was nod as Paula continued. She then stopped and she turned on the vibrator. Sophie closed her eyes and tipped her head back at the anticipation of what was to come. Paula places the vibrator against Sophie until she started to moan.

“Yes Paula... that’s it...” Sophie moaned  
“Yes yes yes...” Sophie said again

“I’m going to fuck you so hard” Paula said which made Sophie wet at the thought. Paula turned the vibrator off and pulled Sophie’s underwear down and plunged into Sophie’s wetness licking and sucking. 

“Yes I need more” Sophie moaned as Paula pushed in there’s fingers and thrusted fast and it made Sophie come undone within a few minutes. Sophie screamed as her orgasm hit her.

“Did you like that?” Paula Asked breathlessly  
“Jesus that was something else” Sophie said  
“In a good way?” Paula Asked  
“What do you think?” Sophie Asked  
“Judging by the scream I’d go with good” Paula Replied  
“Very good” Sophie added  
“So you staying tonight?” Paula Asked  
“If you want me to?” Sophie Replied  
“I’d love you too” Paula Smiled  
“Then its a deal, I’m just heading for a shower” Sophie kissed Paula on the lips and headed to the bathroom. 

When Sophie came back from the bathroom Paula was sat in bed with her glasses on typing away on the laptop. 

“What you working on?” Sophie Asked  
“Your mums case, just finalising some things, I’m going to see her tomorrow” Paula said  
“You going into work tomorrow?” Sophie Asked  
“Yes I am, I want you to come to, it’s about time they meet you properly” Paula smiled  
“I’d love to” Sophie said  
“I’ll be done in a while sweetheart” Paula said  
“It’s fine” Sophie Replied

Before long Sophie was asleep on Paula’s shoulder. Paula smiled to herself and slowly lowered Sophie down to the pillow so Paula could get out of bed to put her laptop away. She then got back into bed and cuddled up to Sophie before Sophie’s eyes opened.

“I really do love you babe” Sophie whispered  
“I really love you too kid” Paula Replied  
“Erm less of the kid please grandma” Sophie  
“Oi” Paula moaned as she pulled Sophie towards her.  
“You weren’t calling me a grandma about ten minutes ago” Paula Smirked  
“Oh shush” Laughed Sophie as she pushed herself closer to Paula and they hoped to fall asleep pretty fast as they were both tired.


	38. Chapter 38

The pair both woke up at the same time in the morning as Paula had set her alarm it was just gone 8 and Paula headed into the bathroom for a shower. Sophie went back to sleep as soon as Paula went out of the room. Paula was finally done and she came back to find Sophie asleep again and she smiled to herself.

“Soph...” Paula whispered  
“I’m getting up...” Sophie whispered and she closed her eyes again. Paula decided to get changed and give Sophie a little bit longer to get up. When she was changed she came to wake Sophie up again.

“Soph baby” Paula whispered  
“Okay...” Sophie whispered back but this time Paula didn’t give her time to go back to sleep and she tickled her so she would get out of bed. Sophie jumped up quicker than Paula had ever seen Sophie move.

“So that’s how to get you up” Laughed Paula  
“That’s not fair” moaned Sophie  
“Shut up and get changed we’re going to be late” Smirked Paula

Sophie got changed and met Paula downstairs. Paula was just putting her folders into her bag.

“You ready now sleepy head?” Paula Smiled  
“Yes I am” Laughed Sophie  
“Let’s go then” Paula smiled

They left Paula’s house and got into the car and headed to Paula’s work.

“We won’t stay long I just want you to meet them, then I need to see Sally” Paula Smiled  
“That’s fine, I’m just nervous” Sophie said  
“Don’t be they will love you” Paula Smiled  
“Oh I hope so” Sophie Laughed

They pulled up at Paula’s work and Sophie got even more nervous. They got out of the car and walked up the stairs into the offices. 

When they got inside no one was here yet because it was so early. 

“Where is everyone?” Sophie Asked  
“There is never a time when everyone is in” Paula said  
“Oh I see” Sophie said  
“They could be at court or anything. Let’s go to my office” Paula Smiled

They got into Paula’s office and they were there for sometime until they heard voices from outside the office.

“This is it” Paula Laughed at how nervous Sophie actually was  
“Oh I’m so nervous” Sophie moaned  
“Your so cute” Paula Smiled as she opened her office door.

“Morning everyone, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Sophie properly” Paula said as Sophie grabbed hold of her hand.

Everyone came over to introduce themselves to Sophie and Sophie felt much more relaxed. When Paula noticed Sophie was in deep conversation with her work mates she decided to get some work done on Sally’s case. It was only 9 so she had plenty of time to go and see Sally. Sophie had eventually spoken to everyone and looked round to see Paula had disappeared.

“Right I’ll let you get back to work” Sophie Smiled as she knocked on the door of Paula’s office.  
“Come in” Paula said  
“Babe it’s me” Sophie Smiled  
“How did it go?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah great, some want to go out for a drink next week” Sophie Smiled  
“That’s great Soph, told you they would love you” Paula said  
“Yeah yeah you were right” Sophie rolled her eyes  
“Come here...” Paula said as she kissed Sophie on the lips  
“Right let’s get to your mums” Paula said  
“If we have to” moaned Sophie as Paula picked up all her work for Sally’s trial. They headed out of Paula’s office saying by to everyone before the left the main entrance and headed to Paula’s car. 

They got to Coronation street quickly. They got out of the car and headed over to Sally’s. Sophie unlocked the door.

“Mum Paula’s here” Sophie Shouted  
“I’ll be down in a sec, make her a cuppa” Sally shouted back  
“I wouldn’t mind a tea” Paula Smiled  
“You know where the tea bags are” Sophie Laughed  
“Cheeky, go on love make me one” Paula said as she fluttered her eyes lashes  
“Okay okay” Sophie Smiled as she brushed past Paula and walked into the kitchen 

“Don’t do that” Paula moaned  
“Do what?” Sophie said innocently  
“You know what” Paula smirked just as Sally came down the stairs.

“Morning Paula” Sally Smiled  
“Morning”  
“We’ll sit at the table” Sally said so Paula could get out all her folders and paperwork.  
“It shouldn’t take too long” Paula said  
“I have all day so I don’t mind and fancy a drink later?” Sally Asked  
“Yeah sure, we’ll go after this” Paula Replied  
“Soph make yourself scarce I don’t want you distracting Paula” Sally moaned  
“Fine, I’ll be upstairs” Sophie Smiled as she kissed Paula on the cheek and went into her room. 

Sally and Paula had been working through the case for hours and it was now 1. Paula began to put her folders away and Sally called up the stairs to Sophie

“You can come down now”  
“Alright” Sophie Replied as she came downstairs and kissed Paula again  
“You have only not seen each other for a few hours” Sally Laughed  
“Like I said, it’s special” Smiled Sophie  
“Right come on Sal let’s go for that drink” Paula Smiled  
“Yeah let’s go, I want to make the most of my day off” Sally said as she opened the front door ready to leave.  
“I’ll catch you later love, I’ll stay over here tonight” Paula winked and left the house with Sally.  
“Alright I’ll see you later” 

Sally and Paula had been at the bistro for a few hours. The were a little bit drunk and it was only 3. Eventually Gina came in and joined them. 

“Hey, may I join?” Gina Asked  
“Of course, pull up a chair” Smiled Paula

Meanwhile Sophie was still sat at her mums waiting for Paula to get back. She decided to text Paula.

WHAT TIME WILL YOU BE GETTING BACK? xx

Paula responded almost immediately  
IM NOT SURE YET BABE, GINA HAS TURNED UP xx

GOOD LUCK WITH THAT ONE xx

 

Paula read the text and put her phone away in her bag. She rejoined the conversation that Sally and Gina were having. 

After another few hours they were ready to head back to Sally’s for the night

“Let’s head back now” Sally said  
“Yeah we have work in the morning” Gina said  
“I don’t feel too good” Paula moaned  
“You can’t stay with Soph tonight” Sally Smiled  
“Thanks Sal” Paula Smiled

All three got back to the house slowly as Sally and Gina had to old Paula up. They finally got to the door and banged it loudly.

“Alright alright” Sophie said as she opened the door  
“Give us a hand Soph” Sally said

Sophie grabbed onto the other side of Paula’s arm and they helped her up the stairs and put her onto the bed.

“Right I’ll take it from here” Sophie said  
“You sure?” Sally said  
“Yes you’ve done enough” Sophie said as she shut her door.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes babe” Sophie whispered  
“Okay” Paula murmured 

Sophie took Paula’s clothes off and put her in some pyjamas that Paula had left at hers. 

“Soph..” Paula said  
“Yes babe?” Sophie said  
“I’m going to be sick”  
“Toilet quickly” Sophie said as she helped Paula off the bed and into the bathroom. Sophie just got Paula to the toilet in time before she was sick. She held Paula’s hair back. 

“That feel better?” Sophie Asked as she stroked Paula’s back  
“I think so” Paula said before she was sick again. Sophie stayed with her for a few minutes  
“How are you feeling?” Sophie Asked  
“I’m okay now” Paula Smiled  
“Okay let’s get you into bed then” Sophie said as she helped her back into bed and made sure she was warm before getting changed herself and lying next to her girlfriend. Paula pulled her closer before she fell asleep straight away.


	39. Chapter 39

Sophie woke up the next morning early, it was only 7 but she knew Paula would not be feeling the best today so she got some water and paracetamol and put it by the bed before getting back in and snuggling up to her girlfriend.

Paula finally woke up at 10.

“Arrrr what time is it?” Paula Groaned  
“English? And it’s just gone 10” Sophie whispered  
“My heads pounding” Paula moaned  
“That’ll teach you to drink so much” Sophie said  
“Sorry love normally I’m okay” Paula said  
“I suggest you get yourself in the shower and get changed babe” Sophie said  
“Give me a kiss first” Paula moaned  
“Not when your breath will smell” Sophie said  
“Fine, I’ll get ready, but then I want a kiss” Paula Smiled  
“Deal” Sophie Laughed as she got herself out of bed. 

Paula wasn’t in the shower very long and she came back into Sophie’s room to get dry and get changed. She only took a few minutes to get dry and was deciding what to wear.

“Just put something comfy on we’re chilling today” Sophie said  
“Alright bossy” Laughed Paula

Paula eventually found some trackies and a sweater. Sophie was wearing her usual white top and grey trackies. 

“Let’s go get some breakfast” Sophie said  
“The thought of food makes me feel sick” Paula said  
“Yes but you need to eat something” Sophie said  
“What would I do without you ay?” Paula Replied 

The pair walked down stairs and Paula sat at the table in the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” Sophie Asked  
“Just a bit of toast please love” Paula Replied  
“Okay no problem” Sophie Smiled 

Sophie put the bread in the toaster before she saw a note left from her mum 

Gone to work, sorry about last night Soph xo

“Mums left a note” Sophie said  
“Saying what?” Paula Asked  
“That she’s sorry for letting you get in a state basically” Sophie rolled her eyes  
“I didn’t think I had that much”  
“Well you couldn’t stand on your own last night” Sophie moaned as she brought over Paula’s toast.  
“Thanks love” Paula Smiled and Sophie also put her toast on the table. The pair continued to talk while they ate. 

“I’ve been thinking and I want you to come and work for me” Paula said  
“Did I just hear you correctly?” Sophie Smiled  
“Yeah, honestly I want you to be my secretary” Paula said  
“What would I have to do?” Sophie Asked  
“You would just answer my calls and help me when I need it” Paula Replied  
“What would your work mates think of that? They’ll think I got the job because I’m your girlfriend” Sophie said  
“Soph, they like you and you’re smart that’s why I’m giving you the job, so do you want it?” Paula asked  
“Yes please” Sophie said excited as she kissed Paula hungrily. Paula equally kissed back with as much passion. Until they knew they needed to stop.

“I think we should go in and get your desk sorted” Paula said  
“Would it be the desk just outside your office?” Sophie Asked  
“Yes that one, just so I can keep an eye on you” Paula winked  
“Let’s get going then” Sophie said excitedly 

They went upstairs to get changed into clothes suitable to go to work in. They left Sally’s house and headed there. It wasn’t long before the pulled up and went inside. 

“Morning all” Paula said  
“Morning guys” 

Sophie and Paula went into the office to discuss Sophie joining further. They needed to discuss a wage and days and times that fitted with her other job at Speed Dhaal. The eventually finished all their serious talk.

“Are you looking forward to starting Soph?” Paula Asked  
“Yes I am”  
“Why don’t you start tomorrow? I can show you how to do stuff” Paula said  
“Yeah Thank you babe” Sophie Smiled  
“Right I’ll show you your desk then” Paula said as she opened her office door and showed Sophie the desk just outside.

“This would be yours Soph” Paula said  
“This phone is directly to me and this one is for any other calls” Paula said  
“Oh I think I could get used to this” Smiled Sophie  
“Oh I’m sure you will, and don’t forget I’ll be here to sort you out” Smirked Paula  
“Oh will you now” Laughed Sophie  
“I’ll do daily check ups to make sure you’re on top of everything” Paula winked  
“Calm it you” Sophie whispered  
“Right have a wonder while I just finish these folders, meet me back here after” Paula Smiled.

Sophie went off into the other offices and she found a man sat on his own.

“Hello” Sophie said  
“Hi, I haven’t seen you here before” The man said  
“I’m Sophie I’m new here”  
“Hi, I’m Mike” he smiled  
“How do you find it here?”  
“Yeah it’s good, there’s some rumours going around about the boss though, I’ve only been here a week and I’ve been told different stories” Mike said  
“Like what?” Sophie Asked  
“Just that she’s easy to get into bed and stuff” Mike said  
“Oh that could just be made up” Sophie said trying to stay calm  
“I mean I’d go there” Mike Smirked  
“I need go” Sophie said before she lost her cool. She went and found Paula in her office.

“Can we go home?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?”  
“We’ll talk about it when we get home” Sophie said so Paula grabbed her things and they got into Paula’s car. The journey was long as it was silent. Paula was beginning to panic about what Sophie wanted to say, they eventually got to Paulas house and they sat on the sofa. Sophie left a small gap so they could talk.

“I know you said you cheated, would you ever cheat again?” Sophie Asked  
“Where is all this coming from Soph?” Paula Asked  
“Answer the question please”  
“I only cheated because I was so unhappy and my marriage just wasn’t the same” Paula said  
“So you would never be tempted to cheat on me?”  
“Soph, I love you to bits and what we have is fun and special of course I wouldn’t” Paula Smiled  
“Okay, sorry” Sophie said  
“Where did all this come from?”  
“Mike, he said that he heard you were easy to get into bed and I got worried that you were just using me” Sophie cried  
“What exactly would I be using you for? You think I’d give a key to someone I was using?” Paula Asked  
“No but...”  
“I love you Sophie and only you, u don’t want anyone else” Paula said sternly  
“I’m sorry” Sophie cried  
“It’s alright love come here” Paula said as she held her arms out for Sophie

“I’ve always been honest with you” Paula said and Sophie nodded as Paula comforted her. 

“Let’s get something to eat and head to bed, I need to be up early talking to Mike tomorrow” Paula whispered  
“Okay” Sophie sniffed

Paula got up and walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m not hungry so I’m just going to make a sandwich is that alright?” Paula Asked  
“Yes thank you babe” Sophie said

Paula made the sandwiches and they sat on the sofa watching television while eating. Once they had finished Sophie put the plates in the sink and turned off the television again.

“Come on let’s go to bed” Sophie said as she held onto Paula’s hand.  
“I love you Soph” Paula whispered  
“I love you too” Sophie whispered back.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter sorry, the next one will be longer.

The next day Paula and Sophie were up at 7 ready to get into the office for 8. They got changed and headed out to the car. The journey was quick and they were outside the office in no time. They walked up the stairs being the first ones in in again. Sophie sat at her desk and turned on her computer. Later on Paula came out of her office and over to Sophie.

“Here’s your username and password” Paula said  
“Thank you, your first day will be quiet but I will give you stuff to do” Paula said  
“No problem” Sophie Smiled  
“Right I’m going to start work I’ll see you in a bit” Paula said as she kissed her on the lips.

Sophie logged onto the computer and pulled up the spreadsheet at the minute she had no jobs to do so she went into the staff room to get herself a coffee. 

She got talking to some people in the staff room. They were deep in conversation when Paula came in.

“Right can we all get on with some work please” Paula said. Everyone moved quickly out of the room and back to their offices. Sophie went to walk out before Paula stopped her. 

“Not you, come here” Paula said and Sophie walked towards her.  
“Why were you not at your desk?” Paula Asked  
“I was just taking a break” Sophie said  
“You’ve only just started” Paula Laughed  
“How will I make it up to you?” Sophie Asked seductively knowing that Paula couldn’t go through with trying to be serious.  
“I’ll show you how” Paula smirked as she got Sophie’s hand and put it down her trousers.

“Make me come” Paula whispered. Sophie started to please Paula. Sliding her hand through her folds making Paula groan quietly.

“Yes yes yes” whispered Paula, this made Sophie quicken her pace and she felt Paula come all over her hands.

“That was quick” Laughed Sophie  
“I’m frustrated thats why” Smiled Paula  
“Right I best get back to work” Sophie said  
“Get to your desk madam” Paula Shouted so the other colleagues would hear.

Sophie sat back at her desk and Paula went back into her office. There was a call coming through from inside the office. 

“Hello” Sophie answered  
“Send Mike into my office please” Paula said. Sophie put the phone down and went to find Mike.

“Mike, Paula wants to see you” Sophie said  
“I’ll be right there” Mike said as he got up out of his office and walked in front of Sophie to Paula’s office. He knocked on the door and went inside.

“Morning Mike” Paula said  
“Morning” Mike Replied  
“A little bird tells me there’s rumours about me?” Paula Asked  
“Yes, I have heard some things” he replied   
“I don’t want to be the talk of the office thank you very much” Paula said seriously   
“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again” Mike said  
“It had better not or I’ll sack you” Paula said   
“Sorry”  
“You can leave the office now” Paula said. Mike got up and left the office. He noticed Sophie at the desk.

“The only person I told was you, you must have told her” Mike said  
“Do you want to know why?” Sophie Asked  
“Why?”   
“She’s my girlfriend” Sophie said  
“Oh my bad” Mike said  
“Yeah your bad” Sophie said  
“I best get back to work” Mike said

Sophie had been sent files by Paula to get printed off and signed and sent out to clients. So far she had done most of them. She then had another call from Paula

“How can I help?” Sophie Asked trying to be professional  
“Can you come into my office please” Paula said. Sophie put the phone down and knocked on the office door.

“Come in” Paula said  
“What do you need doing?” Sophie Asked  
“Have you finished those files yet?” Paula Asked  
“Nearly, I have like two left” Sophie Smiled  
“Get them done and you’re finished for the day then, but don’t get used to it because there will be long days ahead” Paula Smiled  
“Alright thank you” Sophie Smiled back.

Sophie left Paula’s office and went back to her desk. She got the two other files done and so she called Paula on the phone from her desk.

“I’m all done” Sophie said  
“Pop into the office before you go” Paula said and she ended the call.

Sophie logged her computer off and picked up her bag. She looked round to make sure no one saw her going into the office not that it would be unusual but just felt better if no one saw.

“Hey babe” Sophie said  
“Hey Soph, good day?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah it’s been alright” Sophie Smiled

Paula moved round to the front of her desk and perched on the front making her skirt ride up her legs, immediately Sophie’s eyes moved to Paula’s legs and Sophie bit her lip. Paula smirked and walked over towards Sophie before pushing her up against the office door and she kissed her softly.

“Paula... we can’t not in your office”   
“I can do what I like in MY office” Paula Replied  
“You get off on this sneaking around” Sophie moaned  
“I can always not be naughty if you prefer” Paula said as she slowly moved her fingers out of Sophie  
“Don’t you dare stop” Sophie whined  
“So you do like it when I’m naughty?” Paula said as she was working her thumb on Sophie’s clit before Sophie came undone around her fingers.  
“Wow” Sophie said  
“I think I’m going to enjoy having you here” Paula Smiled  
“Me too babe, me too” Sophie Laughed   
“And I’ve made you orgasm in record time” Paula winked as they both left the office for the day.


	41. Chapter 41

Sophie and Paula headed home for the night. They got into Paula’s car and drove back to hers. They talked on the journey back home.

“It’s your mums case in a week” Paula said  
“Yeah, I’m trying to think positive” Sophie said  
“I’ll do my best Soph” Paula said  
“I know you will” Sophie Replied

They were back at Paula’s and they let themselves in the front door before Paula locked it again behind them. They were deciding what to have for dinner. Sophie strides over to her partner and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She caught Paula off guard but Paula recovers quickly enough to respond the the breath taking kiss.

“Soph... Christ” Paula moaned. The pair rest their foreheads together whilst getting their breath back and a big smile gracing her lips.

“What was that for?” Paula Smiled  
“I couldn’t stop myself”   
“Well I am not complaining” Paula Replied. Sophie pulls away from Paula slightly and holds onto her hand.

“You mean so much to me, I love you” Sophie whispered  
“You mean the world to me Soph, I love you too” Paula whispered back and they forgot about dinner and headed to bed.

The next morning Sophie was up early and she was sat on the edge of the bed and she watches the woman sleeping beside her. She runs a hand through her hair. Paula looks so beautiful and peaceful sleeping in her bed yet Sophie’s night had been anything but she had tossed and turned all night unable to get more than an hours sleep without worrying about her mums trial that was getting closer and closer. She tried not to disturb Paula but she knew the woman had seen, felt and heard her.

“I can feel you staring” Paula said which made Sophie stop her thoughts. Paula turned her head to face Sophie, she could see how tired Sophie was and she smiled weakly. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” Sophie whispered as she fiddled with her hands and this made Paula sit up a little so she could talk and listen to her lover. 

“You didn’t, I’ve been awake most of the night worrying about you baby” Paula whispered back. Paula reaches over and took Sophie’s hand in her own. Sophie looks over at her partner who looks concerned for her.

“You barely slept” Paula said  
“I was worrying about mum” Sophie said  
“I figured” Paula Replied. She didn’t want the young woman to feel alone right now. She knew Sophie still carried the guilt around about Jack even though it wasn’t her fault and she always seems to put herself down. 

“Trust me Soph I have this case sorted” Paula Smiled  
“You day that but I’m still worried” Sophie said  
“I know, but do you trust me?” Paula Asked  
“Yes of course I do” Sophie Replied  
“So stop thinking about the case” Paula Smiled  
“It’s easier said than done though” Sophie moaned  
“You haven’t even tried yet” Paula said  
“Okay okay, thank you” Sophie said  
“I have work today, you’re not in are you?” Paula Asked  
“No I have a shift at Speed Dhaal” Sophie said  
“Alright get ready and I’ll drop you” Paula Smiled.

Sophie and Paula got up and they headed to coronation street. Paula pulled up outside Speed Dhaal. 

“Right I’ll pick you up later?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah if you’re sure” Sophie Smiled  
“Of course I’m sure, I love having you over” Paula Smiled  
“Okay, See you later baby” Sophie said as she gave Paula a kiss.  
“Yeah see you later” Paula said before she kissed Sophie again.

Sophie walked down the steps and into the restaurant. 

“Hello Sophie, good to see you” Yasmeen smiled  
“Hi, I have a new job now” Sophie Smiled  
“Oh yeah where?” Yasmeen Asked  
“Paula’s place” Sophie said  
“Does that mean you’re leaving?” Yasmeen Asked  
“No, it just means I might reduce my shifts” Sophie Smiled  
“That’s fine, I just don’t want to lose you all together, you’re a great friend to me” Yasmeen smiled  
“I feel the same” Sophie said  
“Go put your stuff in the lockers and let’s get to work” Yasmeen said

Sophie went into the lockers and put her stuff away. She opened the locker and there was a photo of her and her mum stuck onto the inside of the locker. She looked at it and smiled before she broke down in tears. All the court case with her mum had been getting on top of her and she still felt so much guilt about Jack’s accident. Sophie must have been in there a while before Yasmeen came in.

“Soph, where are you?” Yasmeen Shouted but there was no reply from Sophie so Yasmeen walked into the locker room to find Sophie crying on the floor with her head in her hands.

“Soph” Yasmeen whispered  
“I can’t do this anymore” Sophie cried as she ran out of the restaurant and into Dev’s shop where she brought a two bottles of vodka and she went over to the garden opposite her work. Meanwhile Yasmeen had phoned Paula and she was on her way. 

Sophie was sat in the garden drinking she was now on her second bottle before she saw Paula park over the other side of the road and walk down the steps into Speed Dhaal.

“Yasmeen” Paula said  
“She was crying but I tried to talk to her and she left” Yasmeen said  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find her” Paula Smiled and headed back upstairs. As soon as she got to the top she noticed Sophie sat on the bench with drink in her hand. She slowly walked over so she didn’t startle her.

“Soph” Paula said softly   
“I can’t do this anymore” Sophie said  
“I know you’re upset, we need to talk about this properly” Paula said calmly  
“Paula I can’t do it!” Sophie Shouted  
“I get you’re hurting Soph” Paula said once again softly.  
“I’m sorry for snapping” Sophie said  
“Look, what happened to Jack wasn’t your fault, you did nothing wrong Soph and as for Sally she won’t be going to prison because she has me as her lawyer yeah? So let’s get inside before you freeze to death” Paula Smiled  
“I’m sorry, please don’t leave me, I’ll sort myself out” Sophie said as she clung onto Paula  
“I’m not going to leave you Soph, if anything I’m more attracted to you” Paula Smiled  
“How can you be?” Sophie Asked puzzled  
“You really don’t know how special you are” Paula Smiled and held out her hand for Sophie to take hold of before they walked towards Kevin’s  
“Wait what about work” Sophie said  
“I think they’ll cope without you for a day, I’ll run you a nice bath” Paula said  
“I’d like that” Sophie Smiled  
“Good” Paula said as they reached Kevin’s and went inside.

It had been an hour and Sophie had already had her bath but she still hadn’t come downstairs and Paula wondered why so she went upstairs to look for her. As she got closer to the bedroom she could hear murmurs coming from Sophie, she opened the door to find Sophie crying and whimpering in her sleep. She knew immediately it was about her mums case.

“Soph” Paula whispered  
“Soph” she said again  
“You’re having a nightmare” Paula whispered as Sophie woke up and realised where she was. She lunged over to Paula and held onto her. Paula managed to sit on the edge of the bed without breaking away from Sophie.

“I’ve got you, I’m here baby” Paula soothed as they both lay back on the bed.  
“Get some sleep Soph, I’ll be right here” Paula said as Sophie closed her eyes once again.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been a week and it was now the day of Sally’s trial. Paula was nervous although she couldn’t show it. She had to be strong for Sally and mostly importantly Sophie. She had promised Sophie she would keep her mum out of prison and if she didn’t she was worried it would affect everything and she couldn’t lose Sophie, not now.

Paula had been awake since 6 but she turned the alarm off before it woke Sophie up. Sophie hasn’t slept well the past week as she was worrying about a lot so Paula wanted her to have a little longer in bed. They had arranged to meet Sally at 11 so they had enough time.

Paula was busy on her laptop when Sophie finally came down the stairs at 10. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Sophie Asked  
“You’ve not slept recently, you deserved it” Paula Smiled  
“Thank you babe, I feel a little better” Sophie Smiled back  
“You do need to get ready though, we don’t want to be late” Paula said  
“Yeah I’ll get changed now” Sophie said as she stole a kiss from Paula and went back upstairs to stop herself sorted for the day.

She wasn’t upstairs long as she was back down and making herself a drink. She watched as Paula was still typing away on her laptop.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for my mum” Sophie said  
“Where’s all this coming from? You’ve told me all this before, you paint me out as some sort of hero when it’s just my job” Paula said  
“No I mean it, I know how hard you’ve worked on this case” Sophie smiled  
“Now lets end it once and for all” Paula said as she put her laptop away and picked up her bag.

“You ready?” Paula Asked  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready” Sophie said  
“Hey come on, positive thoughts baby” Paula whispered  
“We got this” Sophie said  
“That’s better, come on sweetheart, let’s get in the car”

The drive to Sally’s was quiet. Paula just watched Sophie gazing out the window clearly deep in thought. They pulled up outside Sally’s house. Paula was the first to get out and she walked round the car to open the door for Sophie.

“Come on Soph” Paula Smiled. Sophie got out and walked slowly into her mums house. When they got inside Paula sat on the sofa as Sophie went upstairs.

“Morning Paula” Sally said  
“Morning Sal, you ready?” Paula Asked  
“I just want to get there” Sally Replied  
“Well it’s earlier this time so we need to get going” Paula said  
“Soph!” Sally shouted upstairs  
“Coming mum” Sophie Replied as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

Everyone got ready to leave.

“I’m driving this time” Sally said  
“I’ll make my own way there” Paula said knowing Sophie may need someone else to talk to other than her for a change.  
“I’m going with Paula, I’ll see you there Mum” Sophie said as she smiled at Paula

All of them left the house to get to court. It didn’t take long to get there and Sophie and Paula were waiting for Sally to park. Sally finally parked and they all walked into the court again together. 

Everyone headed to the court room. 

“Right I need to let the judge know we have arrived I’ll be back in a sec” Paula said as she hurried off down the corridor  
“You’ve got this mum” Sophie said  
“I hope so” Sally said  
“Paula knows what she’s doing” Tim replied  
“You’ll be home with us tonight” Gina Smiled

Paula didn’t take long and was already walking back down the corridor towards the family. 

“The judge is ready for us” Paula said nervously  
“Let’s get it over with” Sally said as they all walked towards the door into the room. However Paula went to follow them but Sophie pulled her back.

“You’ve got this” Sophie  
“Thanks Soph, I love you” Paula said  
“I love you too baby, now go smash it” Sophie said as she kissed Paula on the cheek and brushed passed her into the room. Paula stood there and smiled before turning and walking through the same door. 

The judge started his long speech.

“We are here today to determine whether Sally Metcalfe Is innocent or guilty of fraud and money laundering. I have ready what I need to and I don’t want to waste anymore of anyone time and so I’m just going to get on with the verdict.”

“What’s going on” mouthed Sophie to Paula  
“I have no idea” Paula mouthed back

“I have come to the final conclusion that Sally Metcalfe is innocent and she will remain free, however Duncan I am charging you with fraud and money laundering and I here-by sentence you to 10 years imprisonment, take him away” The judge finished off.

The whole family and Sally walked out of the court doors with the happiest smiles on their faces. Paula was just behind them giving them the time they needed as a family. Sally walked over towards Paula and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you so much” Sally whispered  
“It wasn’t all down to me” Paula Smiled  
“Oh it was” Sally Smiled before she left Paula So Sophie could have her turn. Sophie lunged into Paula’s arms and kissed her passionately before she pulled away.  
“I just need to speak to Leonard” Paula said as she waited outside the room for him to come out.  
“Ahhh Paula, what you doing here” he asked  
“How did you do it?” Paula Asked  
“Ohhh I have my sources” Leonard Replied  
“Well thank you” Paula Smiled  
“The only thing that matters is an innocent women is free, keep onto your girlfriend she’s one of a kind” he said  
“I know she is and I intend to” Paula Replied  
“Go join the celebration” he laughed and left Paula to it.

Paula rejoined Sophie and her family.

“I love you Paula” Sophie said forgetting she was in-front of everyone.  
“I love you too Soph” Paula said happy that Sophie had been brave enough to say it. Sophie slowly moved away realising what she had said and she looked straight at her mum. Paula was upset that Sophie felt the need to put distance between them. 

“Soph it’s fine, I’m used to the idea” Sally Smiled  
“Thanks mum” Sophie Smiled as she moved back towards Paula. Paula stepped and put the distance between them once more which confused Sophie.

“Right we best be getting out of here” Paula said  
“Yeah let’s head to the Rovers” Sally said as they had already started walking towards the cars.

Sophie and Paula hanged back and walked in silence before Sophie plucked up the courage to take hold of her hand. Paula was secretly happy but she needed to talk to Sophie first. They got into the car and Paula began talking.

“Soph, I understand that you care what your mum thinks but at the end of the day your an adult” Paula said  
“I know, I just didn’t want to make my mum feel awkward on a special day” Sophie said  
“I get it Soph, it just upset me that’s all” Paula said  
“I’m sorry” Sophie Smiled weakly  
“It’s okay, let’s go have a drink” Paula Smiled

They got to the Rovers and Sally and the others had already started drinking and it was obvious, they were all dancing round the pub like lunatics.

“Great news about your mum Soph” Johnny said  
“Yeah, I’m glad she gets to stay with us” Sophie Smiled back  
“Let’s grab a table over there” Paula said as they walked to the corner  
“I’ll get us a drink” Sophie said as he went off to the bar  
“Two martinis please” Sophie said  
“On the house” Jenny said as she passed them over  
“Thank you” Sophie Smiled. 

Sophie carried them back to the table and sat down opposite Paula. They chatted whilst they were drinking.

“Now the case is over will you still be round here?” Sophie Asked  
“I was actually thinking that myself, I mean you’re everything to me and I was wondering if you wanted to move in? I mean you don’t have to but it would be nice” Paula Smiled  
“Omg are you serious?” Sophie asked  
“Of course Soph, so what do you say?” Paula Smiled  
“Yes yes yes” Sophie said excitedly  
“I love you” Paula said  
“I love you too, I’m going to send our excuses to mum I just need to get you home” Sophie said with lust in her eyes and she smirked and winked at her girlfriend before going to find Sally in the crowd, all Paula could do was smile, she couldn’t wait to get her home.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair tell Sally they want to move in together

The next morning Sophie and Paula woke up. Sophie woke up to find herself in Paula’s bed. All the memories of their love making last night coming back. She had made Paula come at least five times and that was a record. Sophie turned over in bed to face Paula, she moved a stray hair covering her face and she smiled at how peaceful Paula looked. She was so happy that the case was done, she wanted to concentrate on her and Paula now. She was ready to take the next step of moving in with each other.

As Sophie was watching Paula she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Morning baby” Paula smiled  
“Morning” Sophie said as she kissed her forehead  
“Why you up so early?” Paula Asked  
“It’s 8” Sophie Laughed  
“Yes like I said early, come back to bed” Paula moaned as she pulled Sophie back down and Sophie slid underneath the covers to get closer to her girlfriend.  
“We’ll spend more time like this when I move in” Sophie Smiled  
“Only if you want to, I don’t want to rush this Soph”  
“I really want to move in, I just need to speak to mum and dad” Sophie said as she rolled her eyes.  
“I doubt Kevin will have a problem it’ll be Sally I think” Paula sighed  
“We’ll see” Sophie said  
“I just want you to be happy” Paula said as she kissed Sophie on the lips.  
“Now shut up and let’s go back to sleep” Sophie Laughed. 

The pair slept until lunch time and they both finally got out of bed and they got changed. They both headed downstairs to get something to eat. 

“What are we doing today?” Sophie Asked  
“Well I was hoping to speak to your dad, Jack and Sally about the idea of us moving in together” Paula said  
“Let’s do it” Smiled Sophie  
“It may not be as easy as you think Soph, they make think it’s too soon” Paula smiled weakly  
“But if it’s what I want then they can’t stop me” Sophie said  
“Yes but you don’t want to fall out with your family” Paula Smiled  
“We’ll deal with that if and when it happens” Sophie Smiled

They both left the house and got into Paula’s car. They decided to head to Kevin’s first. They pulled up outside and Sophie let herself in. 

“Hey dad” Sophie Shouted but there was no reply. She walked into the kitchen to find a note.

You haven’t been here for a few nights but in case you come home I’ve gone for a mini break with Jack, I’ll be back soon xx

“Babe, dads left a note, he’s gone on his holidays” Sophie sighed  
“There’s no rush Soph” Paula smiled  
“Can we talk to mum today?” Sophie Asked  
“Only if you want to” Paula Replied  
“Well I do, so let’s go” Sophie Smiled. Sophie held onto Paula’s hand as they crossed the street, Sophie didn’t bother knocking on the door she just walked in. Yet again there was no one there. So Sophie rang her mum.

“Hi mum”  
“Hi Soph, you alright?”  
“Yeah I’m at yours , what time will you be back?” Sophie Asked  
“I’m at work but I’ll be home for lunch in a little while” Sally Replied  
“Alright see you then” Sophie said as she put the phone down.

“Mums not home until lunch” Sophie said  
“If you want to tell her then we’ll wait here Soph” Paula Smiled  
“If you don’t mind” Sophie said  
“No I don’t, get some wine out” Paula said. Sophie took some wine from the kitchen and brought two glasses and sat on the sofa next to Paula. Sophie poured the wine and Paula took a sip straight away.

“Steady on” Laughed Sophie  
“I need it to get through this” Paula said  
“Whatever happens I still want you” Sophie said  
“I’ll always want you” Paula Smiled as she leaned in to kiss Sophie before pulling away to put her glass on the table and she also plucked Sophie’s from her hand and placed it down. She leant back in and kissed Sophie passionately, Sophie deepened the kiss and pulled Paula closed the pair toppled and Paula ended up on Sophie. They pulled away for a few moments to get their breath back, the rested their foreheads together.

“I could never live without this” Paula said breathlessly  
“Ditto” Smiled Sophie and she leant up to kiss Paula once more. The kisses got hungrier and hungrier and Paula started to slid her hand down into Sophie trousers before they heard the front door open and close but they couldn’t move fast enough and Sally had caught them.

“If you’re going to have sex at least do it in your bedroom” Sally said  
“Sorry mum” Sophie said  
“Yeah Sorry Sal” Paula said  
“I get it, it’s a new relationship, I remember what it’s like” Sally said  
“Mum we need to talk” Sophie said  
“You’re not splitting up are you?”  
“That’s your first guess after you caught us?” Laughed Sophie  
“What then Soph?” Sally Asked  
“Paula asked me to move in and I’ve said yes” Sophie said slowly. Sophie was too scared to look her mum in the eye and she put her head down.  
“Soph look at me” Sally said. Sophie slowly lifted her head  
“I’m happy for you” Sally Smiled  
“Really?” Asked Paula  
“I haven’t seen her this happy ever, just treat her right” Sally Smiled at Paula  
“I will, thank you Sally” Paula said  
“And I’ll still be round here all the time, I still have my job” Sophie Smiled  
“Soph it’s fine, but now I must get back to work” Sally Smiled  
“Alright mum, love you” Sophie said  
“Love you too Soph, bye Paula” Sally said as she left the house.

As Sally was leaving Sophie gave Paula a soft smile.

“Well that went better than expected” Paula said  
“Yeah, hopefully Dad will be fine too” Sophie said  
“Oh I’d like to think so” Paula Smiled  
“Oh I meant to ask mum when dad was back” Sophie said  
“He’ll be back soon don’t worry, we have our whole lives ahead Soph there’s no need to rush” Paula said

Sophie slowly moved forward and kissed Paula once more slowly. 

“I’m so glad you walked into my life, I mean I didn’t want my mum to go to prison but if this hadn’t happened we never would have met” Sophie said as she leaned back to look Paula in the eyes  
“I feel the same Soph, I risked everything for this” Paula Smiled  
“You’re so gorgeous” Sophie said which made Paula blush and she tried to hide her face.  
“Don’t hide babe, it’s sexy when you blush” Sophie said as she bit her lip and leaned in to kiss Paula again.


	44. Chapter 44

Sophie and Paula were lying all sweaty and tired out on the sofa after another few hours of sex. 

“Right I best go get changed” Sophie said  
“I’ll wait here, I’m afraid I don’t trust myself” Paula Smirked  
“I won’t be long” Laughed Sophie as she ran upstairs.

It didn’t take Sophie long to get changed. She was down the stairs again and she re joined Paula on the sofa.

“Mum will be home soon” Sophie said  
“Ring her and see when Kevin’s getting home” Paula said

Sophie pulled out her phone and rang her mum again.

“Soph, I can’t keep answering my phone at work” Sally said  
“Sorry mum, when’s dad getting home?”   
“Tonight he should be” Sally said  
“Okay mum see you later” Sophie said and she ended the call.

“Dad should be home soon” Sophie said  
“That’s good at least we can tell him today” Paula said  
“Yeah he should be fine with it” Sophie Smiled   
“Hopefully” Paula smiled back although really she wasn’t convinced. Sophie had lived at her dads for years she couldn’t see him wanting her to leave. 

Sophie went over to the window and saw a car pull up outside her dads. They were back. This was it. She needed to tell her dad she was finally ready to move out.

“He’s back” Sophie said nervously  
“Let’s give him a while to unpack, come sit back down” Paula said. Sophie sat back on the sofa and they cuddled up together and turned the television on. 

“We’ll sit here for a while, then we’ll go see your dad, he’ll want to see you” Paula Smiled  
“Yeah, I’ve missed Jack so much” Sophie said as she kissed Paula on the cheek and focussed on the television once again.

A few hours later the pair decided to head over to Kevin’s. 

“I think it would be best if just you go” Paula said  
“Why babe” Sophie Asked  
“I think he’ll talk more if I’m not there, then you can come back and tell me” Paula said  
“If you want to” Sophie said  
“Yeah go, I’ll just be here Soph” Paula Smiled as Sophie left to walk over the road. Paula watched through the window into Sophie disappeared through the door of Kevin’s. 

“Dad” Sophie said  
“I’m in here...” Kevin said harshly  
“How did it go?”  
“Never mind that, why didn’t you tell me about you and Paula moving in, why did Sally have to tell me” Kevin said angrily   
“Actually I came to tell you first and found the note, that’s why I went to tell mum” Sophie said  
“But you’ve only know Paula 5 minutes” Kevin Replied  
“It’s been a few months and you only really get to know someone when you live with them” Sophie said calmly  
“Why rush cant you just wait?” Kevin shouted and that was it for Sophie she couldn’t take any more from her dad. She slammed the door and left Kevin’s. She didn’t want to face Paula right now as she knew she’d be disappointed so she decided to go for a walk. She went to the shop to get a drink and then she met up with Ryan. 

“Hey Soph alright? You look upset” he said  
“Let’s just walk” Sophie said

She kept walking until she was off coronation street. She came to a small bridge over looking a lake and sat on the wall. She had so much guilt inside her that not even Paula could help her with. 

“Soph what’s wrong” Ryan Asked  
“It doesn’t matter” Sophie said  
“Come off the wall Soph” Ryan said  
“You can’t tell my family about this Ryan please, they have enough on their plate” Sophie begged  
“But they need to know” Ryan said  
“Don’t tell them or I’ll jump” Sophie said  
“Okay okay, I promise I won’t tell them just get down Soph” pleaded Ryan. Thankfully Sophie took Ryan’s hand.  
“I can’t even kill myself right” Sophie whispered  
“You’re not supposed to be good at it” Ryan said

While Ryan was thinking of what to do next Sophie’s phone rang. Sophie pulled it out of her pocket and she saw the photo of herself and Paula on the screen. 

“Who is it?” Ryan Asked  
“Paula..” Sophie whispered  
“I’ll answer it” Ryan said and he answered the call.   
“Who’s this?” Paula Asked  
“Ryan Sophie’s friend you know” Ryan said  
“Where is she?” Paula Asked  
“I’ll text you the address” Ryan said and he put the phone down.

“You here that Soph? Paula’s on her way” Ryan said as Sophie was beginning to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Paula was out of Sally’s and putting in the postcode on her phone before driving faster than ever to get to Sophie. She had expected her back ages ago which meant it didn’t go well. It wasn’t long before Paula pulled and she jumped out of the car to get to Sophie. Ryan and Paula helped her into the car. 

“Thank you Ryan” Paula Smiled  
“Just make her talk please” Ryan begged as he handed Paula Sophie’s phone.

Paula took Sophie back to hers and got her into some comfortable clothes before letting her sleep. She tucked her up in her bed and left her to rest. She could kill Kevin for making Sophie like this. She was an adult it was her decision on what to do. She definitely needed to talk to Sophie in the morning. 

It wasn’t long before Paula also headed to bed and spooned a sleeping Sophie before falling asleep herself.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning the alarm when off loudly. 

“Morning Soph, I set the alarm early so we could talk” Paula said  
“Talk about what? I had a drink with Ryan, no big deal” Sophie said  
“Soph come on I know when you’re lying by now” Paula said

Sophie knew Paula was right but she didn’t want to be a burden. She didn’t want Paula to also be weighed down by her problems she had enough with herself.

“Like I said nothing is wrong, I just got upset about dad, I’ll make sure you don’t find out if there is a next time” Sophie snapped and she pulled away from Paula and went into the bathroom to get ready for work. She picked up her clothes, put them on and went downstairs before tears started falling. 

Paula didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to help. Paula slowly walked down the stairs to find Sophie still mad. 

“Do you need a lift into work?” Paula Asked  
“No” Sophie replied bluntly and she left the house. She had already called a taxi and it had just pulled up on the drive. She was working with Paula today which would make it all the more awkward.

Paula decided to forget the argument with Sophie and head to work. When Paula got there Sophie was already at her desk. 

“Morning” Paula said  
“Yeah yeah” Sophie Replied as Paula walked past and into her office

Not long after the phone rang and Sophie answered it.

“Hello, Sophie speaking”  
“Can you come in the office” Paula said  
“Fine” 

Sophie walked into the office to face Paula.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you last night Soph, but I’m glad Ryan was. As for Jack that wasn’t your fault and he’s much better now. Your mum also told me that it’s close to Maddie’s death I'm sure she was so special and if you want we can go to her grave all you have to do is ask. Kate is not in our lives anymore so she’s sorted.” Smiled Paula

“How did you know?” Sophie Asked  
“I take an interest because I love you Soph” Paula said as Sophie broke down in tears this time Sophie didn’t push Paula away and she cried in Paula’s arms.  
“That’s it get it all out baby” Paula soothed

Sophie knew Paula cared about her she just wasn’t used to having someone get her and know exactly what she is thinking. 

“If you ever feel the need to talk about Maddie I’m here” Paula added  
“Wouldn’t you find that weird” Sophie Asked  
“Whatever helps you Soph” Paula Smiled

“I’m sorry for snapping” Sophie finally said  
“It’s fine, I get it” Paula said  
“It’s not fine I acted immature, if won’t happen again” Sophie said and Paula smiled before she leaned in to peck Sophie on the lips.

“Right I’m out of the office all day so if you need me ring me” Paula said as she picked up her jacket and left. What Sophie didn’t know was that Paula was heading back to the street to find out what really happened yesterday. She pulled up outside the bistro and headed inside luckily to find Ryan working.

“Ryan can I have a world please” Paula Asked  
“Yeah take a seat I’ll come over” Ryan Smiled  
“What’s going on with Sophie, you wasn’t just out drinking we’re you?” Paula Asked  
“No, but you need to speak to her” Ryan said  
“She was trying to kill herself wasn’t she” Paula whispered  
“Yes..” Ryan said  
“I need to talk to her” Paula said as she got back into her car and drove to work. She got there quickly and walked into the office to find Sophie at her desk. She perched on the edge of Sophie’s desk.

“Missed me?” Paula Asked as her skirt rode up her thighs. Sophie immediately looked down to where the skirt had moved from.  
“Errr yeah..” Sophie said flustered   
“We need to talk later” Paula said seriously   
“I’m staying at mums so can we do it now?” Sophie Asked  
“Yeah okay, come into my office” Paula said as Sophie followed her and shut the door.

“We need to talk about what actually happened the other night sweetheart” Paula said  
“I just went out for a drink” Sophie said  
“Ryan told me, I know that’s not true” Paula said  
“Just leave it” Sophie  
“I can’t just leave it, what if you try again and actually succeed, I need you, you’re family need you and Jack needs you” Paula said  
“I know life have been stressful for you Soph, but I’m here to help. I want to help” Paula said  
“I can’t I just can’t” Sophie cried  
“Do you want to go home?” Paula Asked  
“I want to go to mums, I’ll see you later” Sophie said as she practically ran out of her office and she called a taxi, it happened to be Tim. 

“Soph are you alright?” Tim Asked  
“Yeah just take me to mums please” Sophie said  
“Alright but I’m here if you need to talk” Tim said as he started the engine and pulled off. It didn’t take long to get back to the street and Tim dropped Sophie right outside the house.

“Right I’ll see you later Soph” Tim Smiled and he drove off. Sophie let herself in and went straight upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed curled her knees up to her chin and cried. 

Meanwhile Paula was still in her office, she wanted to help Sophie but she didn’t know what to do. She had left a few hours for Sophie to calm down and now she needed to talk to her. Paula left the offices and got back in her car and drove to the street. She parked outside Sally’s and knocked on the door several times before it was answered.

“Soph” Paula started. Sophie moves out the way to allow Paula to get in. The pair sat on the sofa. 

“I’m sorry” Sophie said  
“No I’m so sorry Soph, I pushed you too far” Paula said  
“The truth is I did try to kill myself” Sophie said. Paula nodded for her to carry on.   
“It’s coming up to the time I lost Maddie and she was special to me and dad doesn’t agree with me moving in with you and I’m in my 20s and still don’t have any career prospects” Sophie said  
“Soph, I will happily talk about Maddie at any time, she was clearly special. Kevin will come round, he just needs time, don’t forget you’ve lived with him for years now he just doesn’t like change and as for your career you have plenty of time yet” Paula Smiled. Sophie took Paula’s hand and kissed it. She couldn’t talk right now but she wanted the kiss to show she understood what Paula was saying.  
“Right I’m going to head off love” Paula Smiled  
“You don’t have to go” Sophie said  
“A night away from each other might do us good” Paula Smiled  
“Fine then” Sophie said disappointed  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you bye” Paula said as she left Sally’s house and headed back home alone for the evening. Sophie went upstairs to get changed and got into a cold bed that felt empty without Paula and her bed at her mums was a lot smaller than Paula’s. Paula didn’t take long to get home and she was in bed and ready to get a decent nights sleep without her lover for the first time in a while...


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think I’m going to end this now as I’m not really sure where to take this story. Thank you for reading🙂

Sophie had a shift at Speed Dhaal today so she was up early and out of the house. She texted Paula on her way to work.

I HAVE WORK NOW, HOPE I GET TO SEE YOU SOON xx

Sophie then turned her phone to silent and walked into the restaurant. She had been at work for a few hours before she checked her phone and she had a text from Paula

HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD SHIFT, MAYBE I WILL SEE YOU LATER? Xx

Sophie Smiled at the text before replying.

I AM GOING TO PICK JACK UP FROM SCHOOL AND SPEND THE EVENING WITH HIM, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO JOIN US xx

WOULD JACK FANCY COMING TO OURS FOR A DVD MARATHON? Xx

IM SURE HE WOULD LOVE THAT, WE’LL BE OVER LATER xx

Paula was still at hers, she decided not to go in to work today. She was going to work from home. She had already got a lot done this morning as she was able to concentrate because Sophie wasn’t around. Even when Paula needed to work when Sophie was around she just couldn’t, she would always find herself watching her or she would end up putting her work away to spend time with Sophie so she needed to use today well.

Meanwhile Sophie was still at work it wasn’t busy today and she was hoping that Yasmeen would close up early. She felt like she had been at work for hours and she couldn’t wait to get Jack and go to Paula’s. She knew he’d be so impressed with her house. 

Later that day Paula had finished all her work and she wanted to know what time Sophie was coming round so she rang her.

“Hey Soph” Paula said  
“Hey babe”  
“What time you coming later?”  
“I’m picking Jack up at 3.30 so we’ll be there around 4” Sophie said  
“Alright well I’m going out to get some snacks, you want anything?” Paula Asked  
“Nah I’m good thanks babe, see you later” Sophie said as she put the phone down. 

Paula left her house and headed to the shops to get some snacks for Jack. She didn’t take long as was back in her house setting up the television ready. She closed the curtains to make the room dark so they were all able to see the screen and she opened Netflix ready before going into the kitchen and putting snacks into bowls and putting them on the table. She placed the snacks by the chair in the hope that Jack would sit there meaning she could cuddle with Sophie on the sofa. 

It wasn’t long before Paula heard the front door open and she went over to greet them. 

“Hey Jack, Hey Soph” Paula said as she kissed her on the lips  
“Get a room” Laughed Jack  
“Sorry mate” Paula Smiled  
“No I’m joking it’s cute” Jack Smiled  
“Go straight through the living room Jack” Paula said as she wondered off  
“Sorry about him” Sophie Laughed  
“No he’s cute, come on let’s go watch a film ” Smiled Paula

Sophie and Paula made their way into the room and found Jack sitting on the chair he had already started eating the snacks Paula had brought.  
“I see you’re hungry there little man” Paula smiled  
“Yeah I normally have a snack when I get back from school” Jack said  
“I can make you something if you want” Paula Asked  
“No I’m alright thanks, what film are we watching?” Jack asked  
“You pick, here’s the remote” Paula said as she sat down on the sofa. She patted the seat next to her for Sophie to sit down and she did so. 

Jack chose the film he wanted to watch and they started to watch it. Paula slowly slid her hand onto Sophie’s leg as Jack was still eating his snacks. 

By now they had been sat there for a good for hours and they had watched at least three films and it was now 9pm. Sophie looked over and saw the Jack was tired. 

“I think we best be getting back” Sophie said  
“Why don’t you just stay here?” Paula Asked  
“Really?” Sophie said  
“Well he has his uniform on now so he can wear that tomorrow and I can drop him off” Paula smiled  
“Okay thank you” Sophie whispered  
“Jack” Paula said  
“Yeah?” Jack asked sleepily  
“Do you mind staying here tonight? I can drop you to school tomorrow” Paula said  
“Yeah cool” Smiled Jack  
“Come on I’ll show you the room” Paula said as she waited for Jack to get up and he followed her up the stairs. Paula showed Jack the spare bedroom.  
“If you need anything just shout, I’ll just get you something to wear” Paula Smiled as she dug through her draw, sorry there pink but that’s all I have” laughed Paula  
“It’s fine, thank you Paula” Jack Smiled as he went over and hugged Paula. Paula’s heart nearly melted.  
“See you tomorrow” she smiled as she shut the door behind herself and headed back down stairs to Sophie. When she got down there Sophie was almost dropping off.

“Soph” Paula whispered  
“Hmmm..”  
“Let’s head to bed” Paula said as she helped Sophie up off the sofa and practically had to hold all her weight when trying to get her up the stairs. She placed her on the bed and got her changed so she would be comfortable. She then pulled the duvet up over her and she got herself ready for bed before getting into bed herself. 

Paula was nearly asleep when she heard Jack shout from his room. She got out of bed and went to see if he was okay, Sophie was clearly tired because it didn’t wake her up. Paula opened the door to find Jack sat up in bed.

“Jack mate, you alright?” Paula Asked  
“Yeah I just had a nightmare” Jack said  
“Come on, get back into bed, I stay here until you sleep” Paula Smiled 

It wasn’t long before Jack fell asleep again and Paula went back into her own room and got back into bed where Sophie was still sleeping. Paula thought she looked so cute when she was sleeping with her mouth open and her light snoring. She only snores when she’s really tired Paula had found out pretty quickly. She got back under the covers and fell asleep. Sophie’s life was changed for the better.


End file.
